Whispering Fireworks
by Virelei
Summary: Kuroko believed he was normal. He finds this fact wrong when he is forced to escape to Kyoto from an organization called Hanabi, whom are after human life. The Generation of Miracles, a group made to protect the humans, notices his hidden potential and immerses Kuroko into their world. Soon, he finds out he is the missing puzzle piece in destroying Hanabi. ProtectiveGoM, AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The wind attacked Kuroko's shivering body. It came harsh and cold, stealing away all heat particles the teal-head desperately tried to perserve. Snow drifted slowly down to the cemented ground and found its place on his uncovered head. Grey clouds surrounded the depressing sky. In nothing but a thin jacket, Kuroko huddled closer to the wall and closed his eyes.

_Where was he? _

The Kyoto Prefecture. He could tell from how busy the streets were, the signs, and the buildings. It was different from Tokyo. The atmosphere, too—something was distinctive. Was it colder in Tokyo? Had Japan always been this cold? His lack of presence made everybody pass the freezing teenager without a first glance.

_How did he get here?_

Kuroko winced. Red fluid seeped from a small gash on his leg. Ah. That was right. Someone had been chasing him. No, not someone; _they._ Unexpectedly, at his house. They caught him; they as he didn't know who _they_ were. Somehow, they had been able to see him through the crowds as he attemped to escape. In the midst of his running, one of them had gotten close enough to take a swipe at his right leg. The blade cut deeply.

Before he knew it, he was taken by a cab far away, and only paid the driver all of the money he brung for school.

This was not uncommon. Kuroko took notice of the men months ago, when he was coming back home from a practice match with Seirin. He didn't take action nor tell anybody, and the only 'threatening' move the men did was grab Kuroko to ask for his name. The teal-head replied with a fake name, but that only resulted in more men stalking him the next day.

_Who were they?_

"You there." A crisp, stern voice had Kuroko snap open his eyes and stare up blankly at the intruder. He blinked when he saw him. The stranger's red-hair was bright and disorientating, but also added more power to the authorative aura the teen gave off. His hetero-like eyes made Kuroko blink again and cast his eyes somewhere else, finding it uncomfortable to stare into them.

Akashi Seijuro scruntinized the small teenager on the ground. He furrowed his red eyebrows slightly; something was off about the teen. He bent down and leveled his gaze with the blank-faced boy. "You are not part of the Kyoto Prefecture. I don't recognize you."

Kuroko emotionlessly faced the red-head. "There are fifteen cities in the Kyoto Prefecture. I am glad you cannot recognize me."

Akashi raised one eyebrow at the polite Japanese, but his tone had slight defiance. His red-and-yellow eyes glowed with authority and power. "I assure you I know every face in Kyoto. You are not one of them." His stare traveled down his body and to his injured leg, where blood slowly seeped through its make-shift bandage. "You're bleeding profusely, and yet you don't go to a hospital?"

"I don't have money."

"Hm." Akashi stood his full height again. Something about the teen bothered him enough that he couldn't let him go. "Are you able to walk? I will take you to treat your leg."

Kuroko didn't look fazed. "I don't feel comfortable going with a—"

"I will force you, no matter your choice."

The teal-head pressed his lips together and sighed inaudibly. He tightened the bandage so that the bleeding would lessen with a wince. Slowly, Kuroko pressed a hand against the wall and pushed himself up to a standing position, favoring his left leg more than his right. He tried to limp toward the red-head, stumbled a bit, but was able to stop from falling. Akashi surveyed him.

"I am able to carry you—"

"I am fine without your help."

Akashi almost smirked. That was the first time a person had ever interrupted him. He was intrigued though at how the teen could refuse him so bluntly yet politely.

The car was not so far away. While the red-head walked, he frequently checked Kuroko to see if he had fallen or was escaping. However, the short passer obediently followed him. Akashi pulled out his phone, dialed a quick number, and put it to his ear.

The receiver picked up on the first ring. "Aka-chin? Where are you? Mine-chin is getting grumpy."

"Tell Shintarou to prepare his supplies for a patient." There was a crunching of some sort from the other line. "And inform the others I will be arriving, soon."

He flicked his strange eyes to the unaware teen. He limped with obvious pain, but refused to ask for help. This time, the red-head did smirk. "I believe I have found someone . . . useful to us."

* * *

My new story! I hope my current fans of my story, Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form, enjoy this one! I didn't want to do a school-normal setting for this one :3 Also, according to the poll I did (You can still participate in it!), AkaKuro, Generation of Miracles x Kuroko, and AoKise are most popular. I'm planning to have a school-setting/basketball setting for one or both of them :D

Anyway, I'm happy I'm starting a new story! Hope you enjoy it!

Tell me of mistakes!

~Virelei


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome home, Aka-chin~!" A tall purple-head teen called out just as Akashi opened his passenger door from the car. The shorter of the two glanced at the purple-head and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "Is the guest in the backseat?" Murasakibara Atsushi walked down the porch steps of the large house. In his hand held a large potato-chip bag.

Akashi stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. "He is. Did you warn Shintarou?"

"Hai~"

"Well done." Akashi opened the backseat door and revealed a pale-looking Kuroko. The blank-faced boy sat uncomfortably on the leather chairs, trying desperately not to stain the expensive car with his blood. Even during the short ride to the house, Kuroko had lost a good amount of blood from his wound to make him feel dizzy. He hadn't always been the strongest, so his endurance was low. "I assume you are unable to walk. Atsushi?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Murasakibara set down his chips and took three large strides to the car. "That's a lot of blood, Aka-chin. Mido-chin is going to have a lot of work." He bent down and put an arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "'Scuse me," he muttered.

Suddenly, the injured teenager could feel himself being lifted. Murasakibara easily carried Kuroko, who was a little too light for his height and age. Kuroko weakly tried to resist and pushed on the unknown chest, wordlessly demanding to be put down. Though the taller one didn't seem to mind the blood that was staining his clothes, and he barely felt the soft shoves against his chest. "Bring him to Mido-chin immediately?"

"Yes. Tell everybody but Shintarou to gather in the living room as well."

Murasakibara nodded and started to walk with big steps (not quickly) to enter the enormous house. Akashi told the driver a few words before following him after.

Kuroko knew he was inside without having to open his eyes. The air around him instantly got warmer, and a sweet aroma had entered his sense of smelling. He stopped trying to resist and let his body go limp. The sooner he cooperated, the sooner he could leave.

"Ah, gomen. Kise-chin wanted me to bake cookies, but since Aka-chin called me, I couldn't finish them. Is the smell too sweet?" Although Murasakibara couldn't imagine anything being 'too sweet', he knew there were people who couldn't tolerate sweets at all. It made the purple-head sad, but he learned to accept it.

_Kise . . . chin? Aka-chin? _Kuroko's headache started to bloom.

Murasakibara took a turn and entered a white room. There, a green-head awaited them. "Here you go, Mido-chin. He's bleeding a lot."

"Set him down on the bed." Midorima Shintarou pushed up his glasses and snapped on some white gloves. "Where is Akashi?"

"In the living room." The tall teen turned to leave, but stopped when he saw two other persons crowding at the door. "Kise-chin? Mine-chin?"

"Oi, who's the kid?" Aomine asked gruffly and eyed the teen Midorima was tending to suspiciously. "Akashi bring him?"

"Mm. Aka-chin wants you in the living room."

Aomine scoffed. "Of course he does, that bastard." He was lucky he wasn't in Akashi's hearing range, or maybe he was, but the red-head had decided to ignore it. "I hope it's not a new assignment. I'm still worn out from the last one."

"That's 'cause Aominecchi is weak," Kise claimed and ran with a yelp to avoid a swing. Aomine cursed after him, but didn't run to catch the blonde. Murasakibara ducked under the door and followed Kise to the living room. The tanned teenager looked at Kuroko once more. Something bothered him when he looked at the small boy, but he didn't know what.

"You best go on, Aomine," Midorima said curtly as he started to unwrap the cloth-bandage from the wound. "Akashi does not have much patience."

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine groaned and started to trudge to the living room.

Kuroko was relieved when almost everybody left the room, but he still kept his eyes closed. He could feel the doctor's (or was he a doctor? The voice sounded like the person was in his teens) hands brush against his jeans to unwrap the bandage. He tried to withhold a wince when the tight pressure was lifted from his gash, and blood rushed painfully to his leg.

"You are awake." The voice was deep and had a calculating tone to it. "That hinders me."

_It hinders you? _Kuroko refused to open his eyes. He didn't respond, either. _Once I am healed, I will go. _Though he was surprised at how exhausted his body was. The doctor-like bed was actually comfortable, and while the pain was searing, it didn't stop him from being tired. _I . . . should not fall . . . asleep . . . _He did anyways.

**~Setting Skip~**

"Akashi, what's the meaning of this?" Aomine demanded as he entered the destined room. Kise was already seated on the luxurious couch, while Murasakibara stood against the wall with the bag of chips. Akashi stood across from them coolly, his arms crossed. "You bring a stranger into our house, even though he might be dangerous, have Midorima heal him, and you come back home after practically going AWOL for the whole day? Now you're calling us to some kind of meeting?" If it were anybody but Aomine, Akashi probably would have killed him right on the spot for complaining to him. However, Aomine Daiki was part of his personal team, so the red-head couldn't really kill him. Injure him was a different story.

Akashi regarded the tanned teenager. "Are you questioning my actions, Daiki?"

Aomine instantly felt the drop in temperature. He always wondered at how Akashi was able to do that, considering his-abilities. ". . . No."

"Keep your questions until the end. And that 'bastard' comment," Akashi didn't change his expression while Aomine's turned surprised. "I'll let it go, for now. Anymore, however . . ." he left the threat hanging.

Kise snickered from his place on the couch. "Aominecchi got scolded."

"That goes for you as well, Ryouta." Kise pouted. Akashi gave an internal sigh before settling himself in a comfortable recliner across from them. His arms crossed again. "Yes, I am aware my actions are difficult to comprehend. I left early today because I was tracking their movement the first half of this morning."

The three visibly tensed, including Murasakibara.

"You mean Hanabi, Aka-chin?"

"Who else, Atsushi?" Akashi exhaled and loosened his tie with one hand. While the red-head didn't show exhaustion from the outside, he was definitely a little worn out from tracking down many of his enemies in a day. "When I encountered the boy, some of their traces lingered on him. He was attacked; I'm predicting by three of their men, judging from how strong their traces are."

Kise furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward, actually serious. "Attack him? He looks like just a normal teenager, though. Why would they attack him?"

"No . . . he's not normal," Aomine too scrunched his eyebrows together. "When I saw him, something bothered me. He doesn't—_feel_ right."

"So you have noticed, Daiki," Akashi commented. "Yes, I would not have brought him here just for the mere reason he was attacked. His presence was different from the humans. He's also quite interesting." He smirked.

Kise swallowed. Nothing really good came out of Akashi's smirk. "But Akashicchi, what if he's working for them? This could just be a plan that we're walking right into."

"I assure you he is not."

"How do you know?" Aomine asked arrogantly.

Akashi's eyes glinted. "I am always right." Aomine grunted at the response.

"What do we do now, Aka-chin? He knows where our home is now?"

Their leader stood up and loosened his tie more. Murasakibara could detect some blood spots at the end of his dress shirt. _So Aka-chin had to kill somebody. _The team members of Akashi's team were not swayed by the fact they had to end a person's life any day at any time. It was so integrated in their lives that there were days they went out in public without realizing their clothes were blood-stained. The Generation of Miracles were trained to harden their souls—their emotions, and to carry out their jobs.

Akashi pulled off his scarf and hung it neatly on the hook. "We watch over him. He will no doubt want to leave after Shintarou is done healing him. I took his student ID. Daiki, you attend Touou Academy in Tokyo, correct?"

"Yeah, that's where you assigned me." He scratched his head.

"You are now in charge in watching over him."

_"Hah?" _

"He attends Seirin High School. A small school; it should be no hindrance to your actual work."

Aomine sputtered, "I don't even know the kid's name! How the hell am I supposed to suddenly watch over him when he barely knows _me?_"

Akashi threw a card over to him at a deadly speed. The dark-blue head caught it reflexively. "I-_te_," he complained. "What was that—" he blinked at the card in his hands. It was a student ID card, and blue eyes stared blankly back at him in the student picture.

"His ID is 102153. His full name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Remember it, memorize it, and sneak back the card to him." Aomine didn't dare complain about his new job, but he couldn't help but feel reluctant about it. He was already struggling to maintain his assigned area in Tokyo. Akashi went on talking, ignoring the ganguro's sulking expression, "Hanabi's movements are getting active. Twenty-two victims were killed in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Ryouta, this is your assigned location; why are there so many casualties in a short amount of time?" Akashi gave a fixed glare at the blonde.

Kise grimaced. "I don't know. It happened in Atsugi and Ebina City. I was in Fujisawa, where they first hit. My men couldn't hold them off long enough for me to arrive."

"That happened to me too," Murasakibara added while munching on his chips. "They attacked both Oga City and Nikaho when I was in Kazuno. Only three died though." He yawned loudly but frowned at his now empty bag of chips.

"Tokyo hasn't been hit that badly yet, but we did have some casualties. Police blamed it on a serial killer." Aomine closed his eyes.

Akashi leaned against the wall and raised one, perfectly-arched eyebrow. The Kyoto Prefecture hasn't been hit at all. In fact, he couldn't detect any movement from the Hanabi in his area until he moved to Tokyo, where he could feel many of Hanabi's men on the attack. _What is their plan? Why are they attacking separately? _

"When will this end?" Kise covered his face in his hands. "It's been going on for years. How many people have died from their hands? One thousand? Two thousand?"

"Two thousand-six-hundred-twenty-one," Akashi absent-mindedly answered.

"Imagine greater numbers if we were not here." A new voice joined them. Murasakibara gave the newcomer a half-hearted wave, upset that his snack was finished. Kise greeted him. Akashi gave him a small nod. Aomine only snorted.

"That took longer than it usually would, Shintarou."

Midorima pushed up his glasses and sat down next to Kise on the couch. "The boy was awake. I didn't know whether he was to be exposed of the truth or not, so I couldn't use my abilities. I resorted to regular medical treatment." He paused to roll down his doctor-like coat's sleeves. "The wound was not serious. He passed out somewhere between the treatment. He is now sleeping."

"Did you sense anything strange during examining him?" Akashi asked tersely.

The green-head pressed his lips together. "I did. Akashi, the boy's essence he gives off is very similar to yours."

"Similar to Aka-chin's?" Murasakibara couldn't imagine that.

"Yes, similar." Midorima leaned back and pushed up his glasses again. With his other hand, he fiddled with a pink Hello-Kitty pencil in his pocket, which seemed to be his lucky item for the day. "Akashi, he's special. While he is feels similar as to you, I have not felt something as weak but powerful at the same time in a supposed-normal human."

Akashi stared through the window with a calculating expression. "Weak but powerful," he murmured. "Interesting."

"Will he be the one we need, Akashicchi?" Kise asked desperately. "We need someone. The deaths are too much now." He fisted his blonde hair. "I can't stand any more sacrificed to Hanabi. It's not fair to them."

Aomine gave a frown toward Kise, but he knew where the model was coming from. All of them had ended up here due to the damage the organization Hanabi had caused them. And now, with two-thousand deaths on their hands, a heavy burden was starting to form.

"We will not know." Akashi pushed himself off the wall, loosening his tie all the way so that it came off. "We can only observe, wait," he turned his head to meet the gazes of his teammates. His yellow eye seemed to glow in the light from the window. "and kill."

The red-head strode down the long hall, toward the direction to his room, leaving the rest of the Generation of Miracles to their own thoughts.

* * *

I am extremely sorry if this is boring :( This story needs some explanation first, so I'm trying to start it off a little slow, but not too slow. Please give me your honest opinions on this chapter, as I don't feel confident in it I:

Needless to say, I got much support for the first chapter, and that really made my days :) Thank you so much, guys! Really, thank you. And I am sorry it is so short! I know most of my fans are used to my long chapters, but if you guys remember, I always start off a story with short chapters until it gets longer xD I don't know why I:

Tell me of mistakes~Participate in the poll I have on my profile!

~Virelei


	3. Chapter 3

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 3**

_Weak, but is there something more?_

_The poor child; should we take him in?_

_What's going to happen to him?_

_Murdered, what a tragic ending._

_Kuroko!_

Kuroko snapped his eyes open. Blinding light greeted him first. It came bright and flashing, instantly inflaming an headache. Squinting, he hesitantly brought up a hand and placed it over his forehead, dazed and confused. The soft bed he felt before him definitely was not his bed. Where was he?

"It seems you're awake." Midorima's voice startled him. He turned his head, relieved to avoid the blinding light and greeted a white doctor-like coat. Realizing he was staring at the stomach of someone's, he tilted his head. Narrow, green-grey eyes pierced his face. "Is the light too sensitive for you?"

Kuroko, understanding the words after processing them for a few seconds, shook his head, having gotten used to it already. The doctor (was he a doctor?) nodded and placed two fingers on the side of Kuroko's neck. "Your pulse is fine. Do you feel pain anywhere?"

Again, Kuroko shook his head. Why didn't he feel pain?

"Answer verbally."

He opened his mouth, finding it very dry, and croaked out a, "No."

"So you understand Japanese." Midorima snapped off his gloves and threw them in the trash can. "Nothing seems to be wrong with you anymore. Your wound on your leg is tightly bandaged; no stitches were required. Unless you want it to bleed again, don't take off the bandage for the rest of the day."

The strange teen made a move to leave the room, but Kuroko stopped him. "Ano . . . excuse me." The teal-head sat up from the bed, closing his eyes when the room spun. "Where am I?"

He surveyed Kuroko for a minute. "That is for Akashi to answer." He left.

_A . . . kashi?_

"Eh? Really? He's awake?" Kise burst through the room and gazed at Kuroko in wonder. Kuroko stared back, confused by the blonde. "He is awake! Finally!"

_Finally? _Kuroko rubbed his eyes. Who was this loud, blond teenager? A foreigner? "Ano . . ."

"Move aside, Ryouta." Akashi stood behind Kise, his arms crossed, annoyed that he was being blocked from the entrance. Kuroko's fazed mind cleared a lot more at the familiar, demanding voice. Someone he finally recognized had actually shown up. "You are being too loud."

"Ah, sorry, Akashicchi." Kise moved to let Akashi walk through. His tone lowered considerably.

Kuroko watched as the red-head glided next to his bed and stared down at him with red-and-yellow eyes. "Does your wound hurt?" Kuroko shook his head. "Shintarou performed well, then. You have been asleep for the entire day."

An entire day. Kuroko felt like he had imposed on the strangers too much. "Oh . . . I'm very sorry." He inclined his head. "Where am I?"

"The Akashi residence." The red-head said tersely. "That is all you need to know. Do you not remember anything?"

Kuroko could. He remembered the attack, his cut on his leg, the way this demanding red-haired teenager forced him to be treated, the blood in the car—but after that? The question of why he was even attacked didn't come into his cloudy head.

"Neh, are you hungry? Murasakicchi is baking cookies; you can have one!" Kise bounded over to the other side of Kuroko's bed. "Only one, though. Murasakicchi and Aominecchi always eat a lot, so we can only spare you one."

The passer looked at Kise and slowly shook his head. "Thank you . . . but I want to go home now." He turned back to Akashi and bowed as much as he could while sitting on the bed. "Thank you very much for treating me and providing a bed for me. If possible, I want to take a train back to Tokyo. My parents must be worried." It was lie. His parents were long gone from years ago, but these strange people didn't need to know that.

Akashi regarded the bowing boy. Many decisions flew through his head, but he settled for one. "Very well," he murmured. "I will prepare you a ticket for the next train to Tokyo."

"Akashicchi—"

"Be silent, Ryouta."

"That won't be necessary." Kuroko lifted his head. "I can buy my own ticket." Then realization dawned on him. He started to pat his pockets. "My belongings—"

"Are here." Akashi gave him his jacket and wallet. "Nothing was taken." Of course, that was a lie, but the boy didn't know.

Kuroko hesitantly grabbed his wallet and checked through his money. He had enough for a ticket. Barely. Thanking the red-head politely, Kuroko carefully tried to slide out of bed with his good leg. When his head started to spin, he stopped and regained his balance by holding onto the bed railing tightly. The blond looked at him, concerned.

"I am . . . in Kyoto?" Kuroko asked the statement as a question.

"Yes." It was Akashi who answered. "I will have a taxi to drive you to the train station."

Kuroko opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he figured the authorative red-head would do it anyway. There was something about Akashi that told Kuroko he always got his way. "Hai . . . thank you very much."

Akashi didn't respond. He thought the smaller teen showed gratitude too much. "Ryouta, walk him out the door."

"Eh? If you say so, Akashicchi." The blond named 'Ryouta' hooked his thumb out the door and made eye-contact with Kuroko. "I'll walk you to the taxi. Too bad you're going to miss out on Murasakicchi's cookies." He headed out to the hall. Kuroko followed hesitantly, limping slightly because of his wound, and Akashi came after.

_Their house is big, _Kuroko noted as he walked through the echoing halls. Although the ceiling was typically low, as most ceilings were in Japanese-styled homes, Kuroko could tell the vastness of the house. The walls he passed were mostly empty, except for three portaits that caught his eye. The portraits each held five teenagers; all of them were smiling. He furrowed his blue eyebrows. _Do they all live together? What of their parents?_

They entered the living room. Instantly, a sweet aroma hit Kuroko's nose. It was the smell of chocolate chips and vanilla. Since the kitchen was connected to the living room, Murasakibara lifted his head and spotted the three. "Ah, he's awake. Ohayo~!" the purple-head greeted Kuroko, even though it was already five in the evening.

Kuroko recognized the tall teenager as the one who forcibly carried him through the house. He stiffly bowed to Murasakibara. "Thank you very much for the hospitality you have shown me."

Murasakibara scrunched his eyebrows. "Eh? What hospitality? Oh well, you're welcome~"

"Atsushi, I smell something burning."

The tallest quickly strode to the oven. Kise urged for Kuroko to move before Murasakibara came back. Knowing the purple-head, Murasakibara would keep Kuroko here, distracting him with his treats. "You're lying, Aka-chin!" his lazy voice drifted into the living room. "The cookies are still baking!"

"Make Ryouta a strawberry shake, Atsushi," came Akashi's half-hearted response. "Do you have everything?" He was talking to Kuroko.

Kuroko put on his right shoe slowly, wincing when the cut stretched. "Hai."

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and a tanned blue-head appeared at the threshold. "Oi, Akashi, I need a new shirt. This one got ruined."

Aomine Daiki stood in the entrance, splattered with a liquid looking suspiciously to blood. His dress shirt had blood stains in the front. Dark, washed jeans had droplets of blood around the knees and thighs while his basketball-like shoes held smeared blood at the tip. The liquid was mostly on his body and arms. Even on the scowling, tanned face, a drop of blood still clung to the side of his face.

Kuroko could smell the pungent, copper scent. His pale face got paler. He stared, amazed and stricken at the same time at how this tall, ganguro-like teenager could appear so nonchalant about the blood on him. But the real question was what had caused so much blood? Was it his own? Was it someone else's?

Aomine was ready to unbutton his shirt until he realized someone was staring at him. He looked down and yelped, jumping back. When the hell did the kid get here? Aomine opened his mouth to demand the question when he noticed the blank, blue eyes were not aimed toward his face. They were staring at his shirt. Aomine looked down and widened his eyes. The Generation of Miracles lived in a world where blood was an everyday thing; simply a nuisance to their clothing. However, to an outsider . . .

"This is paint!" Aomine blurted out. Akashi raised eyebrows. "Really, it's paint. I had a paint job, and the paint was old, and the can smelled like copper, so it's really not what it looks like. Ahaha," Aomine scratched his head. He threw Akashi a pleading glance, to which the red-head cruelly ignored.

Kuroko blinked. Then, he bowed lowly. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here." His voice was dull and polite. "Excuse me." He slid by Aomine, holding his breath as he did so. Cold air attacked his neck and cheeks as he entered the outside world. Pulling the jacket closer to his body, Kuroko turned around and bowed shortly for the millionth time. "Again, thank you."

He considered asking for their names, to repay them someday, but decided against it. These people are dangerous. He didn't want to be mixed into their world. They probably were connected to the attack.

Kuroko limped to the taxi that was already waiting for him, courtesy to Akashi. He didn't dare look back.

"Be careful . . . Tetsuya."

Kuroko was in the car before he could ask how the red-head knew his name.

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

"You sure it's okay to just let him go today, Akashi?" Aomine scooped up a large serving of spaghetti and slurped it up loudly. He talked with his mouth full, "I doubt the kid believes that paint thing. You should of warned me!"

"I wasn't aware you would finish the job so sloppily," Akashi simply stated. He ate in slow, small bites. "Did they attack Tokyo again?"

"Sort of." Aomine swallowed, stole Kise's napkin, and wiped it across his face. "It was at the border of the prefecture. I was talking to one of my men when twenty-three men came charging at us."

"Aominecchi, that was my napkin!" Kise protested.

"Go get another one!"

"Did you question them?" It was Midorima who asked this. He ate his spaghetti neatly, cautious of anybody who could steal his food or belongings. Murasakibara and Aomine were the biggest stealers. Sometimes Kise.

Aomine shook his head. "Couldn't. We had to kill them all. They were either too loyal to their bastard of a boss or too unstable. The men were weaker than before though?"

"Aka-chin, are there seconds?" Murasakibara had already finished up his first bowl.

"On the stove, Atsushi." Akashi drank his tea slowly. "Weak or not, it is a problem Hanabi are starting to send attacks more frequently."

Kise was pushing his hand against Aomine's cheek, and Aomine was pushing a hand on Kise's. They both were trying to steal each other's food. Severe scowls implanted on their faces. "Do—you—think—that Kuroko—will help us?" His voice was muffled, and he found it difficult to talk with Aomine's large hand on his face.

"If he even has the ability to aid us," Midorima pointed out. He was used to the two's antics, so didn't comment on it. "I wouldn't doubt he does, though. When I was tending his wound, his body had already effectively closed off the inside tissue."

"Daiki, Ryouta; eat." The two stopped immediately at Akashi's command and started eating. "He holds interest. I intend bringing him out of his shell. As of now, it seems our world is still . . . unknown to him."

"Aka-chin, there's no more." Murasakibara came back with a heaping bowl of spaghetti. "I took it all."

"Oi, that's not fair!" Aomine protested. "I was going to get seconds!"

"Mine-chin is too slow."

"Gimme some of yours!"

Murasakibara glared at him and protected his bowl. If there was anything Murasakibara cared for, it was food (mostly snacks). And maybe Akashi. "I don't want to."

Aomine twitched his left eye. "What are you, a kid?"

"You're mean, Mine-chin."

"_I'm_ mean?"

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up. "Atsushi, because you took all the food, you will be washing dishes."

"Eh?"

"And Daiki, you will help dry."

"What? But it's not my day—" Aomine shut his mouth when he saw Akashi's expression. "Fine." He looked glum.

"Haha, Aominecchi and Murasakicchi—"

"You will help put away the dishes, Ryouta." Kise slouched in his chair. Even with simple orders such as chores, the Generation of Miracles couldn't disobey their leader. When they had first gathered, it was obvious who would lead them. And it wasn't just out of fear the Generation of Miracles willingly let Akashi order them (though fear was a big factor), but it was also the respect they had for him. They knew Akashi's abilities were far stronger than any of them. They also knew he was level-headed, his strategies never failed, and the way he ran things went smoothly. But most of all: their safety was guaranteed if they were with him. "Shintarou, come with me."

Midorima, whom had finished his plate, set it in the sink and gave a nod to Akashi. "Murasakibara, for that scratch you got today, there's some ointment." He pushed up his glasses with two fingers. "That is, if you need it. Wash it out cleanly, first."

"Mm? Oh, okay." Murasakibara's response was lazy.

Midorima followed the shorter of the two down the hall, where they abruptly stopped when they came to where the hall split into two directions. Akashi folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "They'll attack in Kanagawa, tonight," he informed the green-head. "At the capital; Yokohama city."

"Kise's district?" Midorima was confused as to why Akashi had to inform this to him. Many minor attacks happened almost everyday. "Have him take care of it."

"No." Akashi shook his head. "This will be different. From the spies we've sent out, there will be a total of 900 men, not including the aircraft. Kise's men, as of now, only adds up to 231."

Midorima sucked in his breath. He clutched his Hello Kitty pencil in his pocket. "The civilians—"

"A barrier will be put up," he murmured. "By three men. It will hold for a few hours, but any more could endanger them. By any means, we have to clean them out before sunrise."

"Why tell only me?"

"The others are preoccupied with Kuroko Tetsuya. I need them focused." Akashi uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off the wall. "I will leave it to you to tell them. We will leave at ten." He rolled down his sleeves and gave an inaudible sigh. Yokohama would be a war ground tonight. "I'll be in my room." He waited for the confirmed nod before walking down the hallway to the left. His hetero-colored eyes burned with deliberation. Already, a plan was forming in his head.

**~Setting Skip~**

"Yo." Kagami gave a wave to Kuroko, who was departing from the train. "Didn't expect you to call me out this late at night. Why the hell were you in Kyoto?"

"Thank you for doing this, Kagami-kun." Kuroko knew he couldn't return to his house after the attack. He was smart enough to know people would most likely be waiting there for his return. Not knowing what else to do, he called Kagami and asked to pick him up at the train station, and if he could sleep over at his house for one night. The latter had agreed. "I was shopping for some items, but they didn't have it."

"Well why do you need a place to sleep? You renovating your house or somethin'?" Kuroko didn't answer. He couldn't think of a lie. Kagami looked at him weirdly, but decided not to push it. "Well, I was actually planning to go to Yokohama city in Kanagawa today. My old man wants me to take pictures of the Yokohama Marine Tower, and then take some pictures of the Chinatown there. He's been bugging me ever since I came here. Wanna go with me?"

The hairs on the back of Kuroko's neck bristled. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it; a strange feeling that gave him anxiety and fear. Yokohama was dangerous tonight. "Actually, Kagami-kun, I was in the mood to practice basketball tonight," Kuroko lied. "Is that all right?"

"Eh? Well, okay . . . and they call me a basketball idiot," Kagami grumbled the last part under his breath. "Don't blame if you catch a cold."

"Hai. Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"_Departing to Yokohama, Kanagawa. Doors are closing. Please step back."_

Kuroko shivered. Everybody should be avoiding Kanagawa. At least, for the rest of the night.

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

"It's so cold!" Kise complained as he rubbed his arms up and down. The air was freezing and still. It was a cool night, with no wind or rain. The city was silent. It was a perfect night for an attack.

Kise was only wearing a white tank-top and jeans. Aomine was dressed similarily, with a blue top. The rest were dressing in loose shirts and jeans. No matter how cold the night was, they would all be warmed soon. The less clothes they wore, the easier they would be able to wash it, and the easier they would be able to move and attack.

"This barrier; any damage done right now wouldn't affect the real world?" Aomine asked.

"Correct," Akashi said. "But don't do anything reckless. Listen to my orders."

"Yeah, yeah."

"They're coming." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "I feel them."

The five tensed. Behind them were 600 men, which resulted in 605 members against 900. However, the Generation of Miracles were confident. They were ready. Nine-hundred men marched toward them, their Hanabi uniforms clear and distinct in the clear night. Aomine's grin turned malicious.

They came to an abrupt stop, exactly twenty feet away from Akashi's group. Their leader stepped up. "Give us Kuroko Tetsuya!" he demanded. "If you give him to us, no harm will be done to any of you! Surrender quietly! Drop your weapons!"

"Oh shut up, you old man," Aomine snapped. Akashi gave him a warning glare.

"So this is about the boy?" Midorima murmured. "Why do they want him?"

"We refuse." Akashi's voice was sharp in the tense atmosphere. The leader's face turned furious. "I do not intend for you to surrender, either." He tilted his head, eyes glowing with hatred and power. "Every one of you shall lay dead on the Yokohama soil."

Without warning, Aomine disappeared, and screams erupted from the Hanabi crowd. Several men dropped to the floor. The leader shouted, his face red, and ordered his men to charge. Akashi waited until they were close:

"Shintarou. Atsushi. Ryouta. Go."

Chaos consumed the city of Yokohama.

* * *

:)

* * *

I am so sorry for how long this update took. Somewhere along the week, I fell ill and was taken to the hospital. (Don't worry! It was because of dehydration). I even worked on this story in the hospital, but it took awhile since I was light-headed for a few days. I am sorry!

Also, I did much research for this chapter. Yokohama is the capital of the Kanagawa Prefecture, and the Chinatown there is huge. It's also a port city, so the marine tower Kagami was talking about is actually one of the biggest lighthouses.

Anyway, I know this chapter doesn't answer all of your questions, but hopefully some. I won't rush into the answers, as the actions will tell you the answers vaguely but also will bring up new questions :3

Some people say they want a complicated love story and all that, but I can't I: This isn't mainly a love story, so I can't do all those love twists and whatnot. And yes, Kuroko's character will be stronger in this one (I got complaints how Kuroko was so weak . . . sorry :'( )

I also realized my other story, Betrayal In Its Most Simplest Form, is the second most popular by reviews out of the whole Kuroko no Basuke fandom! The first being with 899 reviews. Thank you so much, guys (readers of Betrayal of Most Simplest Form)!

Well, thank you so much for sticking with me! Tell me of mistakes!

~Virelei


	4. Chapter 4

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 4**

_Three dead bodies were found hidden under gravel in Yokohama, Kanagawa. Police reports says there may be more hidden bodies, yet no more were found during the time period. The bodies were described as burnt and mutilated. The faces were heavily damaged, and no identifications were on the bodies. All three were unidentified. No fingerprints were found . . . _

"Damn," Kagami whistled as he turned off the T.V. "Good thing we didn't go to Yokohama yesterday."

"Hai." Kuroko was right. Something had happened last night. How did he know? "Kagami-kun, are you going to cook breakfast?"

"Looks like I have to, since all you can do is boil eggs," Kagami grumbled. "And that doesn't even count as cooking."

The teal-head argued back, "It does count. My boiled eggs are much better than yours."

Kagami ignored the comment and entered his kitchen to cook something quickly. "How long do you plan on staying here anyway? I don't really mind, but seriously, what's the deal?"

"Just two more days, Kagami-kun," Kuroko answered. "There was a bee's nest outside my house. They are taking care of it now. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I am putting on you." The lie was easy to catch, as it didn't take three days to get rid of a wasp's nest. However, knowing that Kagami was dense, Kuroko didn't worry about it.

The ace of Seirin snorted. "Whatever. There's a practice match with one of the bigger schools coming up. Just thinking about it makes me excited."

"Riko-san would get angry if you injure your body before the game," Kuroko reminded him. "Don't get too excited, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, I know," he grunted. "You shouldn't be the one telling me that, though. How'd you get your leg scratched?"

"I ran into a thorny bush."

He grunted. "Here. I made an American breakfast." Kagami brought the hot pan through the space that connected the dining room and kitchen and slid the sunny side-up egg onto Kuroko's plate. He also added two sausages, and did the same for his plate.

Kuroko stared at Kagami's portion. "Kagami-kun, you aren't going to eat more?" Usually, the red-head would eat at least three bowls each meal.

"Look at the time, idiot. We don't have time to each much; we'll be late."

School had completely slipped Kuroko's mind, which was rare since he usually had a good memory. He ate only half of his breakfast, feeling full already, before going into the bathroom to change into his school uniform. He had an extra pair at Kagami's house. The team always had parties at the red-head's house when they wanted to celebrate something, so Kuroko found it convenient to just stash his uniform there.

Kagami finished eating, and the two were running (Kagami was running. Kuroko got tired halfway because of his low stamina and his leg so he stopped) to school. During their run, however, Kuroko was clueless of the tall, tanned blue-head whom was tracking their moves.

Aomine sighed and got into his car. "Can't believe Akashi is making me do this. Well, it's better than actually going to school." He started to head to Seirin.

* * *

"You get injured?" Riko demanded. "How? When? Where? Why?"

Kuroko calmly drank his water. "I ran into a thorny bush."

Their coach twitched her eye, a feeling of wanting to strangle the smaller boy washing over her. The second-years felt this intent and immediately went over to distract her so they wouldn't have to attend their passer's funeral. "Just sit on the bench and watch us, Kuroko," Hyuuga said as he pushed his coach over to the court. "You can play at the practice match, right?"

"Hai, I'll be healed by then." He took a seat on the bench and watched the players did their warm-up stretches. Since Kuroko was usually partnered with Kagami, Riko had to help Kagami stretch. It looked like the red-head would die any minute from the excessive force their couch was putting on him.

Aomine discreetly sat near the threshold of the gym's doors, only opening them a crack to spy on the teal-head. _Basketball team, huh? He doesn't look like the type._

"Hey, Kuroko, Kagami told us you were staying at his house," one of the members of Seirin called. Aomine raised his brows at the news. Which one was Kagami? That red-head that he saw Kuroko run with?

"Hai. There's a bee's nest at my house."

Bee's nest his ass. There was high chance Hanabi had something to do with it. Aomine stood, information absorbed, and jogged over to his car. His next destination: the kid's house. Akashi had somehow managed to retrieve Kuroko's home address (Aomine didn't ask). So, with the address memorized, Aomine pulled out of the school's parking lot and zoomed toward the house. He always drove fast. Speed was his thing, and not once had he gotten a ticket.

"1-0-5, 1-0-5," Aomine muttered as he started to pass apartments and complexes. When he saw the number, he stopped and parked hazardly near the sidewalk. He whistled low at the lonesome house. "So he lives in an actual house and not in a unit, huh?" In Tokyo, most people resided in complexes and units. "There's no bee's nest."

Getting out of the car, the tanned teenager started to walk toward the house, but stopped when he felt something. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He stood still. _Three? No . . . five in all. Loaded guns, too. _His dark, blue eyes flickered to the right, where a row of bushes separated the property. Two men 'hidden', their guns pointed at him. He discreetly glanced at the house. Three men hidden beside the house, covered by the shadows.

A small smirk appeared on Aomine's face. _So the kid's smart. He figured there would be people waiting for him. The question is if they're from Hanabi._

"Come out from where you're hiding," Aomine demanded. The five jumped in surprise, causing rustling in the bushes and the crunching of leaves by the house. "I know where you are. No point in hiding anymore."

The attackers hesitated for a minute. How had this man figure them out so quickly? But when one of them gave the signal, they slowly came out, one by one. Aomine folded his arms and forced himself not to tense as he waited for them to surround him. Soon they formed a circle around Aomine, each holding rifles toward the teen.

He chuckled. "Yo," he waved casually at the person in front of him. "Scary gun you got there. Where are you from?"

"Who are you?" the attacker demanded. "What is your relation with Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"So you _are_ after the kid." Aomine raised one eyebrow. "What's _your_ relation with him? Why are you at his house?"

"I will ask the questions here!" The stranger growled and poked Aomine's chest with his gun to enforce it. "Answer me; what is your relation with Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Aomine stared at the gun and relaxed his position. They were too easy. "Just a simple visitor. You all from Hanabi?"

"What if we were?"

The ganguro's smirk widened.

"Careful. Judging from his appearance, he's Aomine Daiki. He's a member of the group Boss warned us about," another said warily. "He's said to be fast."

"Well, if you know that I'm _fast_ . . ." Suddenly, Aomine disappeared. The attackers gasped and stumbled back at the disappearance, but they didn't have time to react. The tanned teen appeared again behind their speaker and put his large hands on the side of his enemy's head. "Why try to attack me?" Easily, the neck snapped with a simple twist, and the loud one was dead before he hit the floor.

The remaining four shouted and started firing at blue-head. Aomine disappeaed once again before reappearing behind the closest one to him. He too fell to the floor dead before the others could react. The same happened for the third and fourth. The fifth, predicting his speed, twirled around just as Aomine vanished and shot. It clipped Aomine's shoulder.

"It-_ai_," he complained. His hand moved up to his injured shoulder. Blood seeped through his fingers. "Bastard, at least shoot the leg! This was my favorite shirt!" The attacker blinked. Aomine took advantage of this, and let go of his shoulder to punch the shirt-ruiner right on the nose.

The victim cried and fell back on his butt. His gun skidded away. Aomine had heard a satisfying crunch when the punch connected, which meant the nose was sure to be broken. "Listen, bastard," he knelt down, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder, and grabbed the collar of the other's shirt. "You Hanabi people are starting to get on my nerves. You decide to start a mini little war in Yokohama all for the sake of this Kuroko kid. I'm going to kill you anyway, so you might as well tell me what's so important about the kid."

The enemy stayed loyal to his boss and spat in Aomine's face. An angry mark appeared on the ganguro. He seized the guy's throat and slammed him against the pavement. His victim's eyes bulged. "What's the point of staying loyal to your so-called boss when you're going to be dead anyways? It's a simple question; what's so important about Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"I—I—don't know," he choked and gasped. "B-boss says—needs him to—destroy Gen—Gener . . ." The attacker passed out before he could finish what he was saying.

Aomine scowled. "Tch." He snapped the small neck.

_He was trying to say Generation of Miracles, _he thought as he stood up and stretched his arms. The burn on his right shoulder reminded him of his wound. The bullet had imbedded into him good, and his body was already trying to close the tissue around it. "Damn, that's going to hurt when Midorima pulls it out," he grunted.

_How could a small-fry destroy us? _

"Well," Aomine sighed, snapping on some gloves he had in his pockets. "Time to clean up. Thank God the kid lives practically alone with no neighbors." He started to hide the bodies. With his speed, he ran three miles in each direction to hide the bodies separately. He had wrapped his shoulder with his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. By the time he was done, the shirt was soaked with blood. "That bastard; can't believe he actually got me."

Aomine got into his car and started his drive home.

* * *

"It-_eh_!" Aomine grumbled. Midorima easily removed the embedded bullet with tweezers and placed it on the metal table. "Could you be more gentle?"

"It's your fault for being reckless and getting hit," Midorima said. "Now hold still." He wiped off the incoming blood before quickly placing a hand on top of the wound. Aomine hissed. There was a soft, glow of green light in the room. Midorima removed his hand; the wound was now healed and closed. "I am done. Put on a new shirt. The other one is in the laundry, although I think it's permanently stained. Akashi is waiting in his room." The green-head snapped off his gloves and threw them in the trash. "Kise and Murasakibara are sleeping, and Akashi would get angry if they were to be awake. Don't wake them up."

"Yeah, yeah, what are you, my mother?" Aomine slipped on a fresh T-shirt. "Wait, no, that's Akashi's job." He snorted. "You're probably the father then."

"You say that again, I will never treat your wounds again, and Akashi would probably put you on kitchen duty for a year." Midorima's cold voice retreated far back to the room where he organized his medical tools.

Aomine muttered something about PMSing and left the room grumpily.

"Did you receive information?" . . . was the first thing Akashi asked him when he entered the room.

Aomine closed the door behind him. "A bit. Not very helpful, but it's interesting."

"Interesting?" Akashi hadn't even turned around to acknowledge him. He was sitting on the chair that faced his window, a shogi board in front of him. Skillfully, he placed the pawn into its rightful place. Akashi had always preferred to play by himself in shogi. Nobody could beat him, so he found no need to challenge other people. During desperate war times, Akashi also played shogi to plan his strategies. Aomine didn't get it, since he sucked at chess-like games, but it worked.

"Well, it seems like the kid is living with This Kagami guy right now. He didn't return to his house that night."

_Clack. _Another piece was moved. "Oh? What of his parents?"

"They weren't home, that's for sure," he responded gruffly. "Five men attacked me right outside his home. Since no one came out with all that noise, it's safe to say nobody was home."

"Five? From Hanabi?" _Clack. _

"Seems like it," Aomine shrugged. "They were right outside his house waiting. Wanted the Kuroko kid."

The clacking stopped. Akashi finally turned to greet his subordinate with a calculating expression. "Kuroko? Again? What did they want with him?"

"The last guy didn't tell me much. Only thing he said was that their boss needed the kid to destroy us." Aomine scowled and leaned against the wall. "They're obviously underestimating us, thinking that some random teenager could kill the Generation of Miracles."

"I am curious as to what Kuroko Tetsuya holds," Akashi stated. "His mere presence caused a battle in Yokohama. He is important. It is essential we take him in."

"Are you serious?"

"When am I not, Daiki?"

Aomine sighed. "So, do I still follow the kid or what? He's on the basketball team."

"Is he? Will your team play against his?" Every member in the Generation of Miracles were on the basketball team. Since it would be weird if none of them joined a club, Akashi had made them join the basketball club, just because it was flexible and easy.

"Who cares? I probably won't be at the game anyway." He stretched and yawned. "Can I go now? Last night was tiring; I still need my sleep."

"You may. Thank you, Daiki."

"Ahn," he gave a half-hearted wave before leaving the room, leaving Akashi alone with his shogi game.

**~Setting Skip~**

"Hey, the teacher told me to meet him after practice to talk to me about something. You go on ahead. You know where my place is, right?"

Kuroko nodded to Kagami. "Hai."

"Here's the key. I'll catch up to you!" The key flew through the air, and Kuroko clumsily caught it. Kagami was gone before he could say good-bye.

Practice had ended late, so it was already starting to get dark. Kuroko walked briskly on the sidewalk, knowing that Kagami's place was very close, but still not feeling comfortable enough to walk alone. After the attack, the teal-head was cautious. The bright street lamps guided his way toward his destination.

_A few more minutes, _he reminded himself. _Kagami-kun's home is close._

He stopped when he heard rustling. Turning around, he saw a shadow quickly disappear. Now more wary, Kuroko started to walk faster. The rustling continued faster. He turned a corner. Soft footsteps could be heard behind him.

Someone was following Kuroko.

* * *

Author

* * *

Who's a horrible author? Me ;_;

Here's my thought process throughout spring break:

Day 1: All right! I'm going to post like 1000 chapters of my new stories this week!

Day 3: . . . All right, let's lessen that to 400 chapters! Woohoo!

Day 5: . . . . . . Still got the motivation! Yeah! Going to do so many chapters!

Reality:

Only posted one chapter of Whispering Fireworks. I failed. OTL

I am so, so, so very sorry! I had this halfway finished just before spring break, but then-I found out I had homework. So I finished that, and I got all motivated to write-then I lost my motivation from some unknown reason -_- I am extremely sorry. I have also been reading the latest chapter of Kuroko no Basuke (O.M.G. AKASHI. NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE. EEK), and I was totally fangirling for days about the totally AkaKuro moments. Then I kept reading AkaKuro doujinshis . . .

I'm a failure OTL

Tell me of mistakes! I have chapter 5 all planned out, so I had to end chapter 4 like this!

~Virelei


	5. Chapter 5

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 5**

Kuroko ran.

It didn't matter if the person just so happened to be on the same path home as him, nor did it matter if the person lived in the same neighborhood as Kagami's. Kuroko couldn't afford to get attacked again, especially with his leg wound. No, especially if they were the guys from a day ago.

_Why _did he get attacked?

"Stop! Kuroko Tetsuya, do not run!"

So they _were_ after him. Why? Kuroko didn't listen and tried to run faster. Unfortunately, the gash on his leg, although closed, still bothered him and hindered his speed significantly. It wasn't long until he felt a cold, calloused hand wrap around his wrist. Kuroko stopped. He wouldn't resist yet; only until the other person made a move on him.

"Please let go of me," he said without looking at the attacker. "I do not have anything to do with you."

"Sorry, kid." The guy suddenly gave a hard pull to his wrist. He was forced to stumble closer. "The boss wants you."

"I said, please let go of me." Kuroko twisted his arm, causing the man's arm to twist as well. With his hand loose, he turned his body and gave a strong kick to the stomach. Shockingly, the attacker flew back several feet and slammed against the pavement when nothing stopped him from going air-borne. The teal-head blinked at the astonishing strength he put into the kick. It was absolutely impossible for him to kick a person that far back, especially to the point the person goes flying. His strength was weak, he knew that, and he didn't think his kick would be effective in the first place.

His attacker sat up slowly, wiping off the blood he coughed up when the kick connected. "Heh, now I know why Boss is so interested in you," he smirked. "That's some ability you got there, Kid."

"I do not know what you're talking about," Kuroko said blankly. "I will call the police if you advance any closer."

A harsh laugh erupted. "The police can't stop me, Kid. Look around, we're alone. Even if you have the time to call the police, they'll be here too late. Come now, stop resisting. Boss said you'll be getting the special treatment."

"Actually, he's not alone." Kise stepped out from under the shadows, startling both the teal-head and attacker. He gave an energetic to Kuroko. "Yo!"

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing the blond hair and voice. _He was there in the house, _he thought, _The group that is dangerous._

"Who are you?" the stranger asked vehemently. "What is your relation with Kuroko Tetsuya?"

The blond sniffed. "So Aominecchi gets recognized, but I don't? So mean!"

He snarled and sneered at Kise. "If you get in the way, I'll kill you." A gun appeared in his hands. Kuroko realized how much danger he was in, considering he had never gone face to face with a gun. Kise, however, looked at the gun with a pout.

"Because Aominecchi is busy sleeping on the job, I had to replace him! But Aominecchi works better with guns," Kise sighed dramatically. "Akashicchi . . . sending me out like this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kuroko's kidnapper demanded. "No, nevermind. You're in the way." The gun aimed at Kise, and he pulled the trigger. Kuroko was met with an earsplitting _crack_, so loud that he winced and covered his ears. Never had he heard gun-shots in real life. Blue eyes quickly darted up to the blond, only to find him shockingly alive and standing, not dead and on the floor. Blood, however did drip from Kise's arm.

"Itai," Kise muttered. He clutched onto his bullet wound. "Sorry, I'm not as fast as Aominecchi, but . . ." The blond vanished and reappeared behind the armed person. A glinting dagger flashed in his pale hands. "The effects of the last absorb are still in place. Good thing too, huh?" He abruptly shoved the dagger right at the heart of his enemy. The victim choked, his eyes wide in pain, the gun dropping to the floor with a loud clatter. Kise, a master at this, quickly pulled out the weapon and dropped him. He was dead in seconds.

Kuroko stared at the dead body before him. His face was paler than usual. He had just witnessed a murder scene, speed that was impossible for a human, and the use of a gun, and this _blond murderer_ was only casually wiping his dagger off with the end of his shirt. Kise looked up, feeling the teal-head's stare, and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the stricken expression. "I gave him an easy death," Kise explained, as if that would make things easier. "If I had left the knife in there, he would have died laying in his own blood after awhile."

Kuroko started to take steps away from the murderer. "Who are you?" he tried to demand with his weak voice. He was speaking in rude Japanese. This was no time to even think about it, though.

"Me? I'm just a model," he winked. "Here's my card!" A flying, white card came his way, and Kuroko scrambled to catch it. He looked at the unknown business card:

_Kise Ryouta_

_Teen Model_

_Inagawa Motoko Office Modeling Agency_

_(03) XX12-X9X1-XX2_

_Kise . . .Ryouta? _Kuroko lifted his head to stare once more at the foreign blond. But, when he did, Kise was no longer there. The body was gone, too, along with any traces of blood he might have left. There was absolutely no evidence a murder had just happened.

"O-o-i! Kuroko!" Kagami came running as soon as soon as he spotted the teal-head. Kuroko, dazed, turned to greet his teammate. "Why did you wait? I told you to go on ahead!" He stopped in front of the witness. Kagami, now closer to the passer's face, frowned. "What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Which was ironic, since Kuroko was usually the 'ghost'.

"K-Kagami-kun," Kuroko faintly said. He shook his head, and tried to keep the world from spinning. "I didn't wait for you. I stopped by the convenience store to buy something."

Kagami noticed Kuroko wasn't carrying anything new to have 'bought something'. "Okay," he said weirdly. "Anyway, let's go. It's freezing out here. Why the hell were you just standing there? That's probably why you're paler than usual! Bastard, are you trying to catch a cold before the game?"

Kuroko didn't answer.

The attacks kept happening. It wasn't as dramatic as the second time, but Kuroko definitely noticed the men. Before the people could even touch Kuroko though, either the blond teenager or a dark-blue head would interfere. The blond was much more cheerful, and always waved to Kuroko before disappearing. Aomine didn't even speak or look at him as he killed off the men and ran off with speed Kuroko couldn't catch.

Neither of them talked nor gave an explanation.

On the fourth incident, Kuroko actually did call the police. However, Aomine had yelled at him, snatched his phone, and basically snapped it in half. Then he left, leaving a stricken Kuroko looking at his now broken cell phone. The next day, a brand new cell phone sat at his door, the exact same one he had before. His contacts were lost, but the only contacts he had were Kagami and his coach.

Kuroko refused to speak to Kagami, or anybody else for that matter, about it. He feared he would drag someone else into it, and could get hurt because of him. He had returned to his unsafe home, but found the previous men stalking in his neighborhood gone.

And then finally, some answers arrived. Kagami was walking with him to the local convenience store after practice. The teal-head noticed the trailing man just as he turned the corner. "Kagami-kun, go on ahead. I'm going to the pet store." Kuroko stopped and pointed the pet shop across the street. "Number Two needs more food."

"You still keepin' that dog? Well, whatever. Maybe I'll actually win the popsicle stick this time," Kagami muttered as he started walking the other way.

Kuroko waited until his partner was completely out of eye-sight before turning and calling out to no one, "Whoever it is, please come out."

His follower didn't come out for the first few seconds. However, the small player waited patiently until he finally showed. He was a slim, young man, wearing several layers of dark clothes so as to 'blend in' with the shadows. "So you detected me," the man chuckled and stepped out from his hiding spot. Kuroko tensed. "Hold on, I'm not going to do anything yet."

_Yet. _Kuroko noted the word in his mind. "Are you from the same group of people whom have been attacking me for the past week?" His voice was kept blank and neutral.

"You can say that," the man shrugged. "But instead of attacking you blindly and ultimately getting killed from those two protecters of yours, I decided talking would make you come along more willingly."

"I am not interested anything you want," Kuroko said quietly. "If it's money, please find someone else."

"Nah, it's not money," he said nonchalantly. "Boss is quite interested in your . . . abilities. He said it might be easier to answer some of your questions first." The young man leaned against the building. "I can only answer some. Hurry though; your body guards are coming over soon." Kuroko stood still and quiet. "Come on, kid, I'm offering you some answers here. Take advantage of it."

". . . Why are you following me?" the question came softly. "Why have you decided to attack now, and not before?"

"Like I said, Boss is interested in your abilities. We need you to be our missing puzzle piece. He has never felt your presence until now."

"What abilities are you talking about? Who is your boss?"

"Well, I'm still not sure about your abilities," he gave a sly grin."But if you want to know, I can take you to our headquarters, and our boss can probably tell you." He pressed his lips together at the last question. "He doesn't want to give you his identity yet unless he knows you're willing to come with us."

_They are tricking me, _Kuroko thought. _Abilities? Are they talking about basketball? _"Do you know of the other people who have been following me?"

"Those bodyguards of yours? They're part of the Generation of Miracles." He bent down low to tone down his voice. "Listen, Kid. You can't trust them. They—"

"The fuck are you telling him, Bastard?" Suddenly, the young man Kuroko was talking to went flying a couple feet. Pedestrians who witnessed it scattered away, not wanting to be involved in a street fight. Aomine appeared in front of the teal-head. He left the kid for a few hours just to take a small nap, and this happens?

The man regained his footing and focused his blurry vision on Aomine. The punch to his jaw was hard, and if he hadn't had seen it just a second before, he would have been knocked out by now. "Heh, I was just talking peacefully to the kid, and this is what I get? You Generation of Miracles are the real bastards."

"Who gives a damn about your opinion? You'll be dead in a minute anyway," Aomine said indifferently.

"Why don't you let the kid speak for himself?" the other snarled. "You keep getting in the way, but I bet you haven't even explained one thing to him. He probably wants to side with us more than you. Right, Kur—"

The man didn't get to finish his sentence as Aomine appeared in front of him and snapped his neck. It happened to fast that some nosy witnesses didn't see it. One minute Aomine was standing in front of Kuroko, and the next he was holding his dead enemy in his arms, as if the man had passed out instead of being murdered.

Kuroko stared blankly at the dead man in his arms. He knew he was dead, and he knew it was the tanned teenager who killed him. "That wasn't necessary," he stated. "Why would you kill someone who did not show any harm towards me?"

Aomine didn't answer as he disappeared for a couple of seconds and then appeared again in the same spot, the body gone from his arms. He ignored Kuroko's question and spoke his first words to Kuroko, "Forget any words that bastard told you. He was probably lying anyway." He turned and made a move to leave, but Kuroko stopped him:

"You didn't answer my question."

The tanned teenager twisted his head to glare at Kuroko. "You're too soft, Kid. In this world, you kill anyone who is from the enemy's side, no matter what their intentions could be. You'd be killed in a second if you trust any of them." He turned his head once again. "Don't talk to any of those guys again."

"You can't force me."

Aomine appeared in front of Kuroko, glowering down at the short boy. "What the hell does that mean?" he hissed.

"It means you can't force me," he said bluntly. "I'm tired. If I don't receive answers right now, I will seek out the other men. They seem more than willing to tell me if I go with them."

Kuroko felt the front of his shirt being tugged, and he was lifted up to his tip-toes. "Idiot," Aomine spat. "If you go with them, you'd be locked up and used like a tool."

"Then I'd go willingly to see what you say is true," Kuroko said, unfazed. "I seem important to you. It would matter if I went with the men, wouldn't it?"

Aomine glowered at him before setting him back down roughly. "Damn it," he cursed. Akashi would probably be beyond pissed if he brought Kuroko back to the house, but he'd be even more mad if he let the kid go off on his own and go to the enemy's side. Deciding that Akashi's lesser wrath would keep him alive, Aomine whirled around and grumbled, "Fine. I can't tell you everything, though, and we can't talk here. I'm going to take you back to the house."

"The house?"

"You've been there before," Aomine said curtly before storming down the sidewalk to get to his car, not bothering to see if Kuroko would follow him or not.

Satisfied, Kuroko started to walk behind him.

**~Setting Skip~**

"Give it back, Kise-chin!"

"You have tons of snacks! Why can't I have this one?"

"It's mine!"

"Stingy! I'm hungry!"

"Then have Aka-chin make you something . . ."

"I'm only snack hungry! It's just one bag of chips, Murasakicchi!"

Murasakibara Atsushi glowered down at Kise, his mood horrendous because one of his snacks was just stolen. Kise had snuck into his room and stolen a bag of chips; one of his favorite flavored chips no less! Murasakibara spent every penny of his money (well, as much as Akashi allowed him to, anyway) on his snacks, and he was very protective of them. One time, when a person at school stole the last chip during lunch, that person ended up in the hospital for a week. The only thing stopping Murasakibara from permanently hurting Kise was knowing that it'd weigh them down if one of the Generation of Miracles were injured at this time.

"You're mean, Kise-chin!" he retorted childishly. "I won't ever bake you anything again!" Murasakibara stomped down the hall and to his room, forcibly slamming the door so hard the walls shook.

Not a moment later, Akashi walked silently out of his room, dressed only in a yukata. "Who is disturbing my sleep?" he asked as he entered the living room. Kise didn't answer. The blond only plopped down on the couch and sulked. Midorima rolled his eyes.

"That would be Murasakibara and Kise. They were having some argument over snacks." Midorima stood from his chair and straightened his shirt. "Where is Aomine? I thought he was on break."

"He must have sensed Kuroko Tetsuya in danger," Akashi said tersely, walking into the kitchen to make tea. "Hanabi have been attacking more frequently. They must be desperate for him."

"Do you know why—"

"I'm back!" Aomine shouted gruffly, opening the front door with a slam. The doorknob hit the wall hard and made yet another indent on the wall. "Oops."

"Idiot," Midorima muttered.

Aomine scowled. "I heard that," he snapped. Akashi didn't bother to turn from his making of tea until he heard: "Oi, are you just going to stand there? Get inside!"

The Generation of Miracles never brought guests unless it was necessary (such as dragging an enemy back to interrogate him). It was too dangerous to let just anybody know where they lived. Still, Akashi poured his tea calmly in a cup, patiently waiting for the door the close.

Midorima stared at Kuroko. _It's him again, _the green-head said in disbelief. _Aomine is stupid enough to bring him here? _

Kuroko regarded the living room in recognition. He felt the stare of the green-head's, but looked anywhere but his face. When his gaze met with Kise's, the model gave him a cheerful wave.

"Who did you bring home, Daiki?" a familiar voice had Kuroko turning. Akashi stepped out from the kitchen, tea in hand. When the red-head saw him, he froze.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Akashi's quiet, deadly voice had Aomine flinching. "I had to, Akashi," he tried to explain before the red-head could kill him. "The brat said he would go to the enemy's if he didn't get any answers."

"I'm not a brat," Kuroko said blankly.

Akashi surveyed the determined teal-head_. To even have Daiki feel threatened, this Kuroko Tetsuya is special. _"You thought by coming here, you would get what you want, Kuroko Tetsuya?" he mused as he sat on the couch. Dressed in only a yukata that professional shogi players would wear during matches, Akashi felt very comfortable in front of the teal-head. Though he was usually in a bad mood when woken up abruptly, the thought of Kuroko lightened his mind.

"You won't answer my questions?" Kuroko asked cautiously. Akashi made the atmosphere dangerous, and he was not sure if answers were worth coming here.

"Know that if I were to answer your questions, there is no going back," the red-head warned. "The world we live in does not tolerate the weak nor the ignorant. You have already experienced many killings this past week, and yet Ryouta and Daiki have reported you are seen sick of the bodies. Can you handle that on a daily basis?" Akashi leaned forward and enjoyed the conflicts that danced in the normally blank eyes.

Kuroko steeled his resolve. "Am I not already involved, getting attacked everyday?" He was speaking rude Japanese, too distracted to care.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the defiance. Kise snickered and flashed Kuroko a thumb's up, but then quickly put it down when Akashi flicked him a gaze. _The faster we get him on our side, the better, _his subconcious told him.

"Very well," Akashi said. "I'll answer any questions you have."

"Akashi . . ." Midorima started.

"What the hell? Are you crazy, Akashi?"Aomine interrupted. "Can't you just hit his head and have him forget everything?"

"Are you questioning me?"

Aomine folded his arms and scoffed, turning his head the other way. "Keh."

"Atsushi," Akashi called, not taking his eyes off of Kuroko. "Come here."

Immediately, the sulking purple-head came. "Eh? Aka-chin?" He stopped when he saw Kuroko. "Are~You're that person from last time."

"Atsushi, will you make a snack for our guest?" It was a demand, not a request.

"Mm~okay. I won't make Kise-chin any though." He walked off to the kitchen,unaware of the raspberry blown at him by the blond.

"Sit, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi gestured to the recliners and couch. "You will be here for awhile."

Kuroko made sure to sit the furthest away from all of them, taking a comfortable recliner awkwardly. Aomine sat near Akashi, while Midorima sat next to Kise. No one wanted to leave the room. It was rare to have Akashi oblige to someone so willingly, and it made them wonder if Kuroko would be the new addition to the Generation of Miracles.

"Let me warn you again," Akashi said. "Telling you everything would have you completely let go of your previous life. Daiki says you are close to many of your teammates on the basketball team. You should be aware they could be killed any day if they were to be closely associated with you from now on. Your home may not be safe, and your life will not be safe. Are you prepared for that?"

"I only want to know why men are attacking me," Kuroko replied. "How will that affect my life so much? Are you part of the Underground world? Are you one of those people who deal drugs?"

Midorima actually had to fight a smile at the question and coughed to hide it. Kise didn't bother hiding it as he laughed out loud. Aomine only rolled his eyes, and Murasakibara, having heard it when he came into the living room, looked confused.

"Drugs have nothing to do with it," Akashi said dryly. "In fact, if this were about an Underground dealing situation, we wouldn't have bothered to protect you."

Murasakibara set down his prepared snack for Kuroko along with tea before sitting down on the floor, in front of Akashi's legs. He wanted to be part of the conversation, too.

Kuroko was angry at the way the red-head treated him like a child, but refused to show it on his face. "Yes. I am prepared, as long as my questions are answered."

"Before we start, however," Akashi interrupted. "I want to test something." The leader stood and walked over to a shelf that held many unknown objects. He picked up a hard, round baseball that Aomine had collected at a nearby park. Studying it for a minute, he looked at Kuroko with a calculating expression. "Dodge this." Akashi abruptly threw the baseball straight at Kuroko's face with terrifying speed.

Kuroko didn't have time to dodge. Acting on instinct, he covered his face with one arm and swiped the air with the other, as if to hit the baseball in another direction with his palm. However, before the ball even touched his hand, it suddenly changed directions and flew to the right, the direction where Kuroko swiped his arm. It was the oddest thing, to see the ball stop in mid-air and fly to the right without any interference.

The ball flew and smashed through the window, disappearing to God knows where.

Everybody but Akashi in the room stared at the shattered window in shock. Akashi smirked.

"Just as I had thought."

* * *

Author

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear my pathetic excuse for this late update. I sorry ;_;

~Virelei


	6. Chapter 6

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 6**

The silence in the air was stifling. One could literally feel waves of shock and confusion in that order. The atmosphere became tense, cautious, and wary. Aomine and Kise stared at the frozen teal-head while Murasakibara and Midorima gazed at the broken window. Akashi was the only one who stayed smirking, gazing at Kuroko calmly with a knowing expression. Kuroko's hands were still flung out in front of his face, frozen and stiff.

"What . . ." Aomine faintly started. He swallowed. "What just happened?"

"Aka-chin." Murasakibara looked at Akashi for an explanation.

Midorima blinked rapidly. "The window . . ."

"A-Akashicchi, what?" Kise tilted his head.

Kuroko slowly put his hands down. He tried to get his hand to sting. Then it would make sense that the ball went another direction. His hand didn't hurt at all though, and it proved he hadn't even made contact with the ball before it flew the other way. But it was simply a coincidence, Kuroko reasoned. A strong wind must have pushed the ball through the window, or maybe he _had_ hit it with the tip of his finger nails, and it was enough to change course. He was having a hard time convincing himself.

"Negative gravitation," Akashi said tersely, jerking Kuroko out of his thoughts. "A physical outward force he emits from his body. Right now, he did it unconciously to defend himself. In other words, misdirection."

"Mis . . . direction?" Aomine repeated. All eyes turned toward Kuroko. The teal-head shifted, not used to having the attention on him. "Negative gravitation?"

"How did you know, Akashicchi?" Kise demanded. "No one knows of misdirection, so how did you know he had it?"

Akashi casually tapped under his yellow eye. "I can see it; vaguely, of course. Everybody in here draws in an inward force to their body in order to create their ability. Everybody, except for him." Gazes strayed to Kuroko. He shifted uncomfortably. "Rather than an inward motion our bodies naturally draws, his rejects and pushes outwards."

"Hence, misdirection," Midorima finished.

"Precisely." Akashi walked over to the broken window and closed the curtains, hiding the small hole the ball had caused. "There is more, no doubt. He is still hiding his potential."

"Excuse me," Kuroko interrupted, voice cutting. "I am not hiding anything. I came here for answers, and you've obliged. It does not help when you throw a baseball at me suddenly."

"Anybody could have caught that ball," Murasakibara drawled. "Aka-chin didn't throw it _that_ hard. You're just too slow."

Kuroko's blue eyes turned toward the purple-head, anger beneath the usual blankness. "Excuse me for my unnatural slowness," he kept his tone forcibly polite. "Please be more considerate of my nature next time."

Murasakibara looked the other way childishly. Akashi's lip turned upward for a second at the act of curtness from the boy, but it disappeared as fast as it came. The Generation of Miracles waited with bated breath for their leader to kill the teal-head for speaking toward Akashi in that sort of manner, but were shocked when Akashi obliged, "Yes, I should have warned you. You can relax now; I will answer your questions."

_What happened to Akashi? _The four colorful teenagers immediately scanned their leader to see if he was a fake. The enemy must have gotten in and disguised as Akashi, that _had_ to be the answer. Akashi was as real as could be though.

Once settled back in his seat, Akashi folded his arms and looked at Kuroko with a smug expression. "Well? Your questions?"

Kuroko tensed but relaxed enough to clear his mind. He would ask about the ball later. "Who are you?" was his first question. He needed to know their identities.

Akashi raised one, quick eyebrow. While he was wary of revealing themselves, he knew he had to get Kuroko's trust immediately, especially with the ability he obtained. "Will our names do?" he asked tersely.

"For now," Kuroko said. He had never been this pushy before, but the nerves were getting to him.

"Very well." Akashi jerked his head toward Midorima. "Shintarou, you are to go first. Full name."

The green-head was a little bit irked to tell his name to Kuroko, but he obeyed his leader without question, "Midorima Shintarou."

Kise went next, "Kise Ryouta . . . Akashicchi, why are we doing this?"

Akashi didn't answer and signalled the next one to go.

"Murasakibara Atsushi," Murasakibara mumbled, lazy to speak up.

The ganguro was after the giant. He gave a fake smile to Kuroko and spoke, "Well, I'm Rob Jameswo—" Scissors flew passed his face and stuck itself to the wall. Aomine froze and looked at the one who threw it.

"Are you telling me you are from America, Daiki, and that your name has been a lie to me?" Akashi's cold voice had him shiver.

"Aomine Daiki," he grumbled, albeit reluctantly.

Akashi looked back at Kuroko with a cool expression. "And I am Akashi Seijuro. Will you introduce yourself?"

"You've used my name many times," Kuroko retorted. "It must mean you know it by now. How?"

"The first time you were here," Akashi answered. "Your Student ID told everything."

Kuroko asked, alarmed, "You stole my ID?"

"Not stealing if you returned it," Aomine muttered.

The teal-head fingered his wallet in his back pocket. When he had checked his belongings from his first visit here, everything had been in its place. He should have questioned whether the strangers looked through his stuff though. Of course, that would explain how they knew his name and possibly get information about him from knowing his school, however—

"Who are the men that are attacking me?" Kuroko asked abruptly. "K—" he paused to remember the names. "Kise-kun and Aomine-kun are killing them when they get close. Who are they? How do they know me?"

Akashi drank his tea carefully and pulled up the right sleeve of his yukata that was falling loose. "Hanabi," he rolled the name off his tongue. The Generation of Miracles tensed. "The men are from an organization, Hanabi. Apparently,they have known of you before we discovered your ability. You seem to be crucial to their plan, so they are not attacking you, per se, but they do plan to capture you."

Kuroko blinked. "I don't understand."

Akashi set down his cup of tea. It wouldn't do any good to stall. "You might be aware of this, but everything needs energy to exist." The red-head held out his hand toward Midorima, whom placed a pen in the outstretched hand. Akashi grabbed a piece of scratch paper and placed it on the table for Kuroko to see. "Veins of energy travels everywhere. Humans need this to survive. You could call it the energy of Life, but the name does not matter. This source is powerful." He started to sketch out long, thin lines across the paper. "They flow in streams such as this one. Right now, most of the veins are flowing freely. This is why Earth is so unpredictable, and humans are so unstable. They are free to do as they please."

He then started to draw choppy, short lines across. "Most, I said," Akashi reminded. "There are people whom wish to control it, and it is very possible. Controlling the sources would mean controlling the humans, the natural disasters—the power of life and death." He paused and looked at the teal-head.

Kuroko stared at the piece of paper blankly. The words were barely translating through his brain. His natural reaction was to deny and reject; it would be anybody's reaction. This was ridiculous and fantastical. Though he remained silent, despite his thoughts.

"Hanabi is an organization whom seeks to control every source." He drew four, thick lines. "There are four main sources that link to all the rest. Once Hanabi controls four of them, the rest is theirs. We, the Generation of Miracles, currently own these four sources. We attack the men who seek to claim one of them. Hanabi has us in numbers, but we have them in power." Akashi flicked his eyes toward his team. They were all stiff, their eyes haunted from the past. The red-head placed a hand on Murasakibara's head, the one closest to him, and discreetly ran it through his locks. Murasakibara visibly relaxed.

"We were created for this very reason, from the day we were children." His red-and-yellow eyes met blue ones. "You seem to be different. You have an ability, yet you are clueless to this world. Who are your parents? Where are they?"

Kuroko looked the other way, trying to sort his mind out. "My family died when I was younger. There are no memories of them."

"Is that what you were told, or is that what you know?" Akashi asked coldly.

He abruptly switched his stare back to Akashi, his emotionless face pulled into a frown. "That is what I know. Are you implying something?"

"Perhaps. Why is it you hold an ability, but you were closed from our world?"

Kuroko gave a sharp intake of air. "There are no such things as 'abilities'." _And there was no such thing of the energy they talk about._

Midorima glared. "Don't be stupid. Haven't you witnessed Aomine's speed enough to know the truth?"

"And what just happened minutes ago," Akashi gestured to the hidden window. "Is there an explanation you can come up with?" Kuroko stayed silent. The expression on Akashi's face turned dark. "Denial will only get yourself and everybody else killed. This isn't a world of gangs, mafias, or drug-dealing. I warned you more than once: telling you the truth means sacrificing your own life. Your very companions would die from your relation with you. You said you were prepared for that, but are you?"

Kuroko shaking brought a pale hand to cover half of his face. "Why is it so sudden? Why . . . why is it that now you people are so urgent for me? What will I contribute to?" As far as Kuroko knew, he was weak. Always weak, and always will be. His stamina was extremely low, and he didn't have the strength to match with any of his classmates at school. Ability or not, the weak stayed weak.

Kise casted a wary look to Akashi, but the red-head shook it off. "The war between Hanabi and us is coming," Akashi murmured. "Both sides are looking for one more person to change the aspects of the upcoming war. You, whom have suddenly revealed your strength, are now needed for this war."

"I didn't agree to participate in a war!" Kuroko protested. He stood up in defiance with a vicious frown. "This is too sudden. Don't expect me to accept everything."

"Think, Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi said calmly. "Whether you believe me or not at this moment, that's not important. What is important is Hanabi will take control of the four main sources of the world. Again, the truth can only be seen with your eyes alone. However, when humanity is being controlled by their very will, whose fault shall it be?"

Kuroko felt dizzy. The world spun and spun, and it didn't stop. Black spots appeared in front of his blue eyes. Exhaustion finally took a toll on his body; he felt himself stagger backward.

"O-oi!" Aomine yelled. He appeared right behind the boy as Kuroko fell, unconcious. The tanned teenager grunted, his arms catching Kuroko easily. Midorima stood up instantly and was by their side. Kise was next, then Murasakibara. Akashi stayed on the couch, analyzing the situation. Midorima put a hand on the clammy forehead, feeling his temperature.

"He's exhausted," he concluded. "His body is fatigued, and no doubt his mind is burnt. It's too much for one day." A soft, green glow emitted from his hand. "I'm going to put him under a deep sleep. He needs rest."

"Very well." Akashi finally stood up and adjusted his yukata. "Put him in the guest bedroom. I suggest for all of you to rest. Movement up in the east have been restless."

"I'm pretty beat," Kise yawned. "Hey, Murasakicchi?"

The purple-head turned his head toward his name. "Mm~?"

"Sorry about those chips. If Murasakicchi wants, I can give you some of my cookies my fangirls made me!"

"No thanks. Kise-chin's fangirls are dangerous."

"Wah—dangerous?" he exclaimed.

"He's pretty damn light for a sixteen-year-old," Aomine muttered, carrying Kuroko bridal style. "Has he been underfed or something?" He started to walk down the hall where the guest bedroom was. The other players followed, going back to their respective bedrooms. "I don't know what Akashi's thinking," he muttered, setting Kuroko on the bed and messily throwing the bed covers over him. "Whatever, as long as the kid doesn't drag us down."

* * *

Akashi woke up first, as usual. He opened his door silently and padded down the hallway to the kitchen. It was not his day to make breakfast, yet he felt like making breakfast, and that was what he would do. And knowing they would have one extra guest here, and also knowing the Generation of Miracles weren't exactly the most peaceful eaters, he decided to make something simple and disaster-avoidable.

Meanwhile, Kise woke up with a groan and almost fell off his bed when he rolled too much. "It's so early," he mumbled when he saw the clock. It blinked six-thirty A.M. The blond didn't want to get up, but he knew Akashi would torture him in ways one couldn't imagine if he wasn't out by seven. The red-head was always punctual about time and decency—especially in the morning.

He rolled out of bed, stubbing his toe against the wooden desk in the process. "It-eh!" he cried and hopped up and down on one foot.

"Shut up, Kise!" Aomine's cranky voice drifted from room next to him. "You always do the same thing every morning! If you can take a bullet, you can take a stupid broken toe!"

"It's not my fault Aominecchi is not a morning person." Kise blew a wet raspberry at the wall.

Aomine rubbed his temples with a scowl. Why did he pick a room next to that annoying model? Damn it. He threw off the covers, wearing nothing but his boxers, and headed toward the showers.

_Damn Kise. He's going to wake up the kid._

Midorima, whom have actually been the second one to wake up at six A.M., rolled his eyes at noise and snapped off his gloves. He had been doing his own medical work for the past half hour. Akashi's discovery of Kuroko's ability intrigued him, and he wondered if his medical abilities would be any different on the boy than the others. Did having an outward force affect anything?

He pushed up his glasses and stood from his desk. Speaking of Kuroko, he would have to check on him soon. The deep sleep he healed the boy's body into should still be in affect, but he had a feeling Akashi would want him awake, soon.

Midorima ignored the loud crashes and curses coming from Aomine's and Kise's room and walked over to his closet to change into a more decent outfit of clothing. Kise had mentioned several of his men were injured, and the hospitals couldn't take them all, so he was needed in the afternoon in Kanagawa. Wearing something as nice as an expensive shirt would be a waist as he would be working with blood.

"Stop kicking the wall, Kise!" Aomine shouted.

"You stop calling me names, Aominecchi!"

The green-head gave a sufferable, inaudible sigh. Kuroko was probably awake now. Once he was done, Midorima quietly opened his door and revealed himself at the door frame. At the same time, Kise and Aomine came from their bedrooms, hair combed and dressed. They all looked at each other for a moment, then simultaneously turning to stare at the door down to the right. It was the door to the guest room.

"You think he's still asleep?" Aomine asked.

"I doubt it with all the noise you two made," Midorima replied.

"You check, Aominecchi."

"Hah? Why me? You go check on him!"

"But I don't think he likes me! It's smarter if Aominecchi goes."

"Did you see that look he gave me last night? You haven't even talked to him! You go."

Midorima ignored their fighting and headed to the door. He pushed it open as slowly as he could and peeked into the dark room.

Indeed Kuroko was awake—barely. Kuroko sat upright on the large bed, his eyes half-lidded. He looked as if he still was trying to grasp his surroundings. A small furrow of his eyebrows told Midorima the teal-head was clicking the pieces together. He felt Aomine and Kise behind him, peeking in as well.

Kuroko's eyes snapped wide open when he heard loud roars of laughter. He looked at the three intruders, squinting as the bright light seeped into the dark room. He saw one tall figure standing, and two silhouettes on the ground rolling. The source of laughter came from the ones on the ground.

"H-his hair," Aomine wheezed. "I've heard of bad cases of bed-head, but this one-!" The ganguro laughed, not bothering to hide his rudeness.

"Th-that's mean, Aominecchi," Kise gasped, trying a bit more to contain his laughter. "E-everybody gets them once in a-a-awhi—" He looked up once more at Kuroko's hair and burst out laughing again.

Kuroko frowned at their laughter and touched his hair. Yes, he knew he had the worst cases of bed-head in history every time he woke up, but he was used to it. "It's rude to laugh at someone, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun," he said from a dry throat, remembering their names in his hazy mind. Bits from last night were finally coming back to him.

The two stopped immediately, staring at Kuroko. They didn't think he'd actually talk so quick and use their names from just last night. Midorima looked at Aomine and Kise with discontent, stepped over them, and made his way toward Kuroko.

"Do you feel any sore spots on your body? Headache? Fatigue?" Midorima put two fingers to the side of the teen's neck. Kuroko slowly shook his head. The shooter straightened. "Very well. The bathroom is right across from this room. Extra necessities are waiting there." He paused to stare at the birds' nest on Kuroko's head. ". . . There's also an extra brush. We all will wait for you in the dining room." Kuroko nodded, unable to get a word in, and Midorima, satisfied, walked out of the room, dragging the two idiots with him.

* * *

"It smells good, Aka-chin." Murasakibara gave a monstrous yawn and stretched his long limbs.

"Set the table, Atsushi. Remember to add one extra," Akashi said, not needing to look up to acknowledge the giant.

"Mm~Just got a report in Akita," he mumbled, getting the plates on the high shelf with ease. "Mini night attacks in two cities."

Akashi turned off the oven. "Am I to assume this is Hanabi's work?"

Murasakibara shook his head, purple locks flying gently with the motion. "That's the problem, Aka-chin," he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It wasn't Hanabi."

Akashi stopped what he was doing and turned abruptly to face his teammate. "What did you say, Atsushi?"

"Not Hanabi," he repeated, setting the glass plates sloppily on the table as he always did. The plates clattered loudly against the table. "My men don't recognize the work. Survivors say they wore a different uniform."

"What kind of uniform?" Akashi forced himself back into doing his work.

Murasakibara shrugged. "I dunno~The survivors died afterward, so it's a mystery."

"You have cameras in the cities that were attacked?"

"Hm? Well, I guess so."

"Travel to Akita immediately after breakfast. Check the cameras and get a description of their uniforms."

The purple-head sighed loudly but didn't argue. Today was supposed to be his day off, and Aomine was supposed to be covering both Akita and Tokyo on his day off, but whatever Akashi ordered, Murasakibara went with.

Soon, the rest of the Generation of Miracles filed in the dining room. They took their seats, everybody yawning but Akashi and Midorima. "Ryouta, you said you would take care of the sudden movement in the east?"

"Yeah, since Kanagawa is finally settling down, I have enough men to take care of it," Kise said.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Aomine complained, talking about Kuroko. "I'm starving."

"You didn't have to wait." As if on time, the teal-head appeared, his hair now half-decent. Rather than the sleepy expression he had on, Kuroko's face was now bland. "Or make breakfast for me."

Akashi coolly served the food on each plate. "Do you plan on leaving, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Yes." Kuroko already had his coat on. He couldn't stand to stay a minute longer with the Generation of Miracles. Being sucked into this world . . . He had thought answers would be worth it, but it wasn't. War was not worth it. On top of that, he was being fed lies; there were no real answers to begin with.

"You're just going to leave after we gave you a place to sleep and answered all your questions?" Aomine asked with a scowl. "Now isn't _that_ rude?"

Kuroko blinked. "I'm sorry. I will repay you another time."

"Are you running away?" Akashi asked very, very quietly. Kuroko clenched his fists. Was he? Was he running away, yet again? This time it was with reason, right? . . . It wasn't running if there had been nothing to run from in the first place. "Come with me, Tetsuya," the red-head ordered, his voice still soft. His teammates held their breath, and Kuroko's attention was on Akashi fully from the use of his first name.

Akashi set the food he had been serving down and disappeared out the front door. Kuroko stared, the door left wide open for him to follow. After a few, hesitant seconds, the teal-head went after Akashi. The door slammed shut.

Murasakibara spoke in the silence, "You don't think Aka-chin's going to show him . . ."

"I believe he is," Midorima said, voice clipped.

"That should change his mind," Kise added softly.

**~Setting Skip~**

The two walked down the front porch in silence and turned right to go behind the large house, Kuroko following, Akashi leading. The Akashi residence was more than just the large house; it was also most of the land behind the house that led to the small woods as well. No one dared to enter the woods, though, and it was for good reason. Grief and despair clung to the very leaves of the trees that stood, and it wasn't something a person could handle on a daily basis.

Nevertheless, Akashi entered them fearlessly, goading his follower to continue his journey. Dark, flickering anger started to burn deep within Akashi, but he withheld his anger, and continued to lead.

"Akashi-kun, I don't understand—"

Akashi stopped. Kuroko stopped walking soon after to avoid hitting the red-head. "Look," the leader breathed. "See it with your eyes."

Kuroko slowly looked up and furrowed his eyebrows to what he saw. Graves—tombstones. Lots of them. Lined in rows by rows, tombstones spread far and wide in the large clearing the woods gave. Flowers accompanied each one of the graves, new and fresh, as if someone has just dropped them there minutes ago. Kuroko could read the engravings of a tombstone nearest to him:

_Kudo Arata_

_Beloved son_

_Died in Kanagawa Prefecture, protecting with honor._

"What . . ."

"Graves," Akashi said. "More than two-thousand of them. This is only half of it. More than two-thousand important men died in battle." He casted the pale boy a glance. "Do you know whom were their last battle against? People from Hanabi." Kuroko clenced his fists again. "Do you know how many men die because of Hanabi in a day on average, Tetsuya? One-hundred." Kuroko pressed his lips together. "Do you know how many men have died all together since Hanabi started? Nine-hundred—"

"I understand," Kuroko interrupted. His emotionless face was distorted with pain. "I understand."

"Do you really?" he snapped. "Do you really know how important you are to the destruction of Hanabi? To stop the ongoing deaths we see everyday with our eyes?" Akashi flung out a hand toward the graves. "Make your decision, Kuroko Tetsuya. Make it in this very spot: will you run away, to run until your life ends while many more cease to live? Will you be enveloped in our world, where deaths can be as common as the cold, and protecting is a word to be taken strongly? _Choose_, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi's voice was severe; cold, wild, but soft.

Kuroko pressed both hands against his face, his breathing heavy and quick. He could see his friends flash before his mind.

"You already know my answer, don't you, Akashi-kun?" he asked faintly.

Akashi's stance relaxed. His face twisted back into a calm, composed manner. His lips twisted into a smirk, and eyes glowed with satisfaction. "Excellent."


	7. Chapter 7

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 7**

"Excuse me, please," Kuroko asked quietly, trying to get through the long hall by passing the arguing Kise and Aomine. The two, as usual, were fighting over something stupid early in the morning. Kuroko's light presence made him go unnoticed.

"You stole it, Aominecchi! I just know you stole my favorite pair of jeans. I have a model shoot today, so hurry up and give it back!"

"_Hah?_ _I _stole it? Why would I steal _your _jeans? I'm a size bigger than you! And didn't Akashi say to skip your shoot to moderate more of the east's movements?"

Kise glared angrily at Aomine. "Midorimacchi is taking care of it. And I saw my jeans in your room the other day!"

"You were in my room? What kind of sick pervert are you?" Aomine growled. "And stop making it seem like _I'm_ a pervert. I don't go around stealing other people's pants!"

Kuroko grabbed Aomine's shirt and gently tugged the tall teenager out of the way. Aomine, too into his heated discussion, didn't notice and simply went along with the movement, creating a free path for the teal-head. He passed through gratefully.

It's been a day since his final decision. He had still insisted on going back home, but Akashi warned him it was useless, as Hanabi probably already sent more men to surround his house. As usual, Akashi was right. With the help of Aomine, Kuroko snuck into his very own house, packed up his needed necessities, including Number Two, and left unseen.

The Generation of Miracles were a little apprehensive of taking in a dog. They thought it would only get in their way. Kuroko reassured them he would be providing Number Two everything he needed, and would try to find him a place to stay if the others got too uncomfortable. Kise found it creepy how the dog had the same eyes as Kuroko's. While Kuroko was in the bathroom, the blond had a staring competition with Number Two, and shouted that Kuroko had turned into a dog, much to the alarm of Aomine.

Akashi welcomed him into the residence. _"Your home is no longer safe, and should not be called a home at this point. When they realize you know you can't go back, they will destroy that house and move on. This residence has more than enough rooms to accommodate you. It is deep in Kyoto, and Hanabi's men wouldn't dare to come close."_

The invitation was too much. To _live_ in a house full of strangers, it didn't seem smart. Nor did accepting the unnatural wonders Akashi dared to defy deemed to be smart. The red-head enforced his doubt by reminding the Generation of Miracles had practically been thrown into this life as children.

_"Shintarou and Daiki both attend schools in Tokyo. Transportation is not a problem. As for your teammates . . . Protection is not guaranteed, but no harm will be done as long as Hanabi does not see an important connection between you and them."_

Kuroko told him he would think about it and agreed to stay another night to simply sort thoughts out. This morning, he realized the Generation of Miracles weren't exactly the 'morning' group.

"Atsushi, we are not having Upside-Down Pineapple cake for breakfast." Kuroko heard Akashi's voice from the kitchen.

"Why not, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara countered. It was his turn to make breakfast, and he wanted to make something sweet.

Kuroko felt the frustrated undertone of Akashi's next words, "It is not healthy to eat something as sweet as that in the morning. And Shintarou does not like cake."

The teal-head rounded the corner slowly, peeking at the two members. Akashi sat at the table where a folder of papers spilled across it. Murasakibara was by the oven, the ingredients already out for his planned cake.

"Just make a decent breakfast, Atsushi," Akashi said, turning back to his papers. He picked up a pen, his expression wary of all the notes that had to be taken. Because today was Saturday, and there were no serious business alarming the Kyoto Prefecture, Akashi was not dressed to go out. On the other hand, Murasakibara did get another report in the Akita Prefecture, and was dressed to take care of it. A simple purple shirt and jeans fit the giant.

The moment Kuroko stepped onto the hard surface of the kitchen floor, Akashi's head snapped up. "Tetsuya. Good morning."

"Good morning," Kuroko said, monotoned.

"Have you had time to settle in? And have you reached your decision of living here?" Akashi didn't raise his voice to speak, even though Kise and Aomine had gotten even louder in their argument, this time about how orange juice was worse than drinking lemonade in the morning.

Kuroko had to replay the question in his head carefully. "I need to confirm some matters first," he said, with a touch of hesitance.

"Matters?" Akashi organized the papers into one, neat file. Murasakibara leaned in from his cooking to hear better. "Sit. What matters are you talking about?"

He sat down in the chair across from the red-head, his eyes flat and indifferent. "Akashi-kun has mentioned 'abilities' a number of times. How does that work? What are they?"

"Natural birth; is there really a reasonable explanation to explain?" the red-head answered smoothly. "Our births are unknown, our parents, the very hospital we were born in—they are all a mystery. The only true identities we have are our names and age. You cannot explain how it works when it becomes so natural as to breathing." He steepled his fingers and leaned on them, looking toward Kuroko in an amused way. "Recall the night two days ago. I tested you with a baseball. That day, we've discovered you did have a talent worth fighting for. Your defense mechanism acted, and you put your ability to use for the first time. Tell me: what did you feel during the act?"

Kuroko blinked at the simple question. "I . . . didn't feel anything."

"Precisely." Akashi smirked. "We cannot explain the depths of the un-naturals of our body. If you want to talk technical, yes, our DNA was obviously morphed and changed so that it did not match a human. Other than that, I cannot explain it." He tilted his head curiously. "Unless you want an untruthful answer?"

"No," Kuroko said quickly. "Midorima-kun, before I went to rest last night," he hesitated for a swift second, "He told me something about having a similar feel to yours."

"Indeed. However, negative gravitation is very different from my talents."

"Then—"

"Perhaps your are hiding another ability," Akashi mused. "As of now, I am the only one that holds two. Would you like to join me?" The question was rhetorical.

Kuroko felt the familiar feeling to deny his ability. Two days ago, he was informed—no, _shown_—he was different. A stranger to the population of the world. How does one deal with it? "I'd prefer if I kept my ability to a low minimum," he answered softly.

Murasakibara hummed in discontent.

Akashi's amusement disappeared. "That's not acceptable," he said coldly. "I have invited you to the Generation of Miracles because you are the key factor in stopping Hanabi. It is not because I feel the need to protect you, nor pity. I will be expecting you to be another member of the team—out on the battlefield and honing your skills. Once you have settled in completely, your training will start. You _will _fight with us, Tetsuya."

Said boy turned his head, remembering the time where Aomine came in, drenched with blood, the nonchalant attitude of the ganguro, and remembering the sick stench of copper and iron. He almost became sick. "Does that mean I will have to end lives?" Kuroko murmured. "Accept the idea that everyday, I will literally have blood stained on my hands?"

Akashi tightened the corners of his lips. Suddenly, he was not so sure if Kuroko was the right person to destroy Hanabi. The others had accepted the idea of blood and death so easily, and so did he. But this Kuroko Tetsuya did not. "If you cannot accept the death of a life, then you cannot save one."

Kuroko's shoulders sagged, the news finally processed through his brain. "I understand."

The red-head had an abrupt feeling to touch his new member. Slowly, he extended a pale hand and placed it upon the teal locks. Kuroko frowned, surprised at the touch. "The millions of lives that will be saved from Hanabi are worth the consequence of bloodshed." His tone had become soft. "Do not worry. Your life will be protected. All of the Generation of Miracles are trained, strong, and—"

"Akashicchi! Murasakicchi!" A yell interrupted Akashi's speech, and Kise rounded the corner, Aomine hot on his heels. He looked between Akashi and Murasakibara seriously. "Which one is better: Unicorns or dragons?"

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

"Hm~How did they know where the vault was?" Murasakibara leaned sideways, inspecting the fading footprints through the door. He was now in Akita, at the capital to be precise. A rather alarming report caught the attention of Akashi, and he ordered Murasakibara to deal with it, since it was his assigned prefecture.

The young guard shifted nervously. He looked at the closed vault, then back up to his boss. "I-I don't know, sir. The only people who know about the location of this vault would be the Generation of Miracles and only the top section of the guards."

Murasakibara took a bite out of his third cracker stick. "Mm. Nothing was stolen?"

"Yes, sir. We managed to kill the intruders before they reached it."

He took another bite. "Who knows what's in the vault?"

"O-only you, sir. And your team."

_Ara, so they don't know what's inside at all?_

"Tighten security around this building," he ordered lazily. "A system of four-two-five-three, twenty-four hours."

"Yes, sir."

Murasakibara yawned loudly and threw away his wrapper. "Report if anything else major happens~!" He gave a half-hearted wave, ducked under the door, and walked out toward the car, where a driver was waiting. Taking out his phone, he quickly dialed in Akashi's number and crouched under to get inside the car. "Akashi residence." His lazy tone had vanished. The driver nodded and started to move.

"Atsushi?"

"Aka-chin. I finished the work in Akita."

"Excellent. What have you found? Is the vault safe?"

Murasakibara looked out the window, half-lidded eyes gazing at the passing scenery. His large fingers tapped against his leather seat. "Aka-chin . . . I think there's a traitor within our troops."

**~Setting Skip~**

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably as he sipped another spoonful of the hot broth Midorima had grudgingly made. It was hot and burned his tongue, but he didn't notice. He looked down at his soup, and watched the steam drift slowly up toward the ceiling. Even if he pretended to ignore them, it didn't help the awkwardness.

Aomine and Kise openly bored their eyes at their teal-head victim. Aomine did more of a scowl while Kise gawked like Kuroko was from a rare species. The new member could no longer take the awkward tension between the three and set his spoon down. "Can I help you?" he inquired.

"I don't get it, Aominecchi," Kise exclaimed.

"Me neither, Kise," Aomine agreed.

The blond propped his chin up against his palm. "How could Akashicchi sense something important in you?" he was now addressing Kuroko. "You basically have no presence!"

Kuroko didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

Aomine clucked his tongue. "You have an ability we've never heard before, sure. But isn't this a little too convienent for you? We were literally born into this life and went through the Helliest torture of them all. And then you just show up from a perfectly normal life with absolutely no background of your parents or history, only to find out you're the same as us?" The ganguro clucked his tongue again and turned his head the other way. "Che, that bastard, Akashi. Taking in some suspicious guy."

Kuroko felt a twinge of irritation deep within himself, but remained quiet and continued to blow on his broth.

"Leave him alone, Aomine," Midorima finally interjected from the end of the table. "What Akashi says, goes. If Akashi thinks he is the one we need, then he is the one we need."

"But—"

"Of course, I wouldn't stop you from arguing with Akashi about this matter."

This shut Aomine up quickly. Nobody dared to defy their deadly leader openly. Midorima pushed up his glasses and stood up from the table. He picked up his finished bowl, walked over to Kuroko, and raised an eyebrow at the half-filled one. "Are you still willing to eat?"

Kuroko admitted he didn't have much of an appetite. Midorima wordlessly gathered his bowl and placed both in the sink. "Aomine, it's your turn to wash dishes. Kise, since you seem free, dry."

The two grumbled as they pushed themselves off their chairs and grabbed their bowls as well. When Akashi was gone, their co-captain was in charge.

"Kuroko, Akashi told me you have decided to have permanent residence here once a week passes."

"Yes."

"We already have a room prepared for you. During the week you'll be settling in, you will decorate your room as you see fit. Move your belongings from the guest room to there." Midorima didn't wait for Kuroko to follow him as he walked down the long hall and took a turn. He stopped in front of a closed room that was right across from Akashi's. The green-head visibly hesitated when he put his hand on the knob. "You'll have a room across Akashi's," he murmured. "It was his request."

The door swung open, and Kuroko trailed Midorima inside the room. The room was extremely large, larger than his old one. It was completely void of furniture, however, except for the bed, chair, and desk. The bed was much too big for him, as he could imagine his short stature to only be a third of it.

"There is a bathroom inside this room, unlike the guest's, so you will no longer have to travel back and forth. There is also some technology built into this room for emergencies and reporting, but—"

"You dislike me." Kuroko stopped his advances in the room. His blunt, blank voice threw Midorima off. "Not just you. Everyone is unhappy I am here."

Midorima surveyed the short teen before pushing up his glasses. "It's not dislike," he said curtly. "Not at all. It's respect."

"Respect?"

"The Generation of Miracles are tightly woven by the amount of respect we feel for each other," Midorima spoke as he started to replace the new bed linens. "Despite how much we argue or irritate each other, we do know our boundaries. There is a reason why we are one of the most powerful organizations in the world, even though we only have five members." He stopped his actions to glance up at the silent teen. "Now six," he added. "Each one of us have already proven ourselves to be worthy of each other. You haven't."

Kuroko clenched his fists. "Is that my fault?"

"Perhaps." Midorima set the final pillow onto the bed. "Perhaps not."

**~Setting Skip~**

Three men stood impassively in front of a large, wooden desk placed in the middle of the silent room. Walls painted a dull grey, a small, jailed clock hung neatly near the ceiling, a soft _tick-tock_ drifting in and out the occupants' ears. There was a large, black chair behind the desk, and someone was obviously using it. The three men could not see their face, however, as the chair was turned, its back toward them. They could only see the tuffs of soft, grey hair from the top.

The man in the chair tapped his pale fingers slowly against the arm rest. No windows or decorations hung on the wall, but still the man gazed at the wall in front of him, thinking.

"So you failed me, Toshi," the man spoke, his voice with an air of authority—not one that rivaled with Akashi's, as it also had a tone of irritation and mock. "You didn't receive any of their power sources."

"It—it's harder than you think, Sir," the one named Toshi stammered. He was flanked by two men behind him. "Their security is top-notched, now even more so with—"

A large slam had Toshi jumping. The man had attacked the arm rest with his fist angrily. "You said it would be easy to retrieve the sources!"

"I know!" the traitor cried. "I will! I promise. I—I just need more men. I'm with Atsushi Murasakibara's division, and even you know their defense is extremely powerful. But I promise! I will get his source."

"How much men will I waste every time you fail?" The powerful tone had now turned furious. "You said you knew the secret tunnel to the vault."

Toshi nodded vigorously, even though the man couldn't see. "I do, I really do. In fact, I led the man just right outside the door, but the guards had killed them all."

"What of your partner?"

"H-he's hiding."

"Did anyone spot you?"

"No, Sir. I ran before they could catch me."

This time, the unknown leader chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and exhaled. "I'll give you one more chance. You fail me again, I'll kill you."

Toshi openly sagged with relief. He nodded again with an eager grin. "Yes, Sir! I know their defense system this time, so I won't fail you!"

"You better not." He took his hand and waved the three men out. "Dismissed."

They all shuffled out and closed the heavy, metal door loudly. Once they were gone, the man turned his chair around, steepled his fingers, and rested his chin upon them. His face revealed in the dim lighting.

It was indeed not a man, but a teenager. No more than sixteen years old, he had the cruelty of a man in his eyes. Grey hair was kept back in cornrows, braided back at the ends. A large smirk appeared on his palish face, in distortion of some type of sneer.

He chuckled cruelly. "Just you wait, Seijuro. I'll make you regret kicking me off the team."

**~Setting Skip~**

"Go, go, _go!_" Kise shouted at his men. Rows of fighters ran passed him, a weapon of choice in their hands. Red lights flashed and circled around the building, accompanied by a shrill _eeeeee_, so loud Kise thought he would go deaf. He was standing at the side, in nothing but a crumpled button-down shirt and slacks (having rushed here from his photo shoot), giving orders to secure the area. "We're under attack! Protect the vault; section one, go surround the inner building. Anyone who is not in uniform is an enemy!" _Except me. _But that went unsaid, as the people knew the blond was their leader, and would not shoot him.

The usually cheerful teenager had now transformed into a knowledgable, dangerous member of the Generation of Miracles. A source was being threatened; no mercy would be shown.

Kise ran to join the main defense of the vault itself. Cool air attacked his face as he left the building. He gritted his teeth, hoping the enemy did not hold supernatural abilities. The blond hadn't been prepared for a supernatural attack. And with his last absorb on Aomine's ability dying out, he would have to call reinforcements soon.

_But how? Akashicchi made sure only the trusted men in each unit know the location of the vault. _Each vault in each prefecture was heavily guarded by two units of men. However, only a few actually knew where it was. Most of the men knew that the vault was important and had to be protected—which meant protect the building in any way possible—but did not know what were the contents nor its location.

_Someone must have leaked the information. Akashicchi did say something about a—_

Something caught his eye. Movement. A flash of yellow. Kise changed direction in a second, planning to trail the fleeing person. He circled around the building and zeroed in on the escapee, whom was desperately running. The victim obviously realized he was being chased, but made no move to stop. Instead, he ran faster to lose his chaser.

Kise narrowed his eyes. If the person had been without uniform, the blond would have understood why he was running. The escapee was in a uniform, however, and it was Kise's unit uniform as well. Why was an officer of his own unit be out here running? Why wasn't he in his section?

Using the last of Aomine's speed, Kise vanished from his spot and suddenly appeared in front of the officer. He slammed the body against a tree, a knife against its neck in an instant.

"Why are you running from me?" Kise demanded over the struggling man. "Why aren't you in your section?"

Slowly, the man ceased his struggles. Because of his long, shaggy hair, Kise hadn't been able to get a good look at the escapee's face. Now that he stopped moving though, the blond blinked at the familiar man.

" . . . Jurou?" The name of his commanding guard of the top section rolled off of Kise's lips.

"H-h-hello, s-sir," Jurou stammered. He winced when the knife pressed harder against his neck. Any more pressure, and the skin would break.

"What are you doing out here? Why were you running?" He asked severely. He had to get his information quickly; the vault was still under attack. _If Akashicchi were here, he would have gotten the answers by now!_

When Jurou didn't answer, brown-colored eyes narrowed even more. _It's too much of a coincidence for him to be running during the middle of an attack. Running from me, too . . . Think like Akashicchi, think like Akashicchi . . . Jurou is one of the people to know where the vault is—_

Kise froze. Realization hit him hard. Then he snarled, "It was you."

**~Setting Skip~**

"I was suspicious of you, Toshi~" Murasakibara said. He was easily restraining the traitor with one hand around his neck. Toshi tried to pry the large fingers off for air, but didn't succeed. "You know, Aka-chin doesn't take too well with traitors."

"P-please, s-sir," Toshi rasped. "They—I—I had to—"

"Save it for Aka-chin, okay?"

* * *

Akashi stormed through the front door, his face but a cold mask of fury and cruelty. He hadn't slammed the door, but the Generation of Miracles would have preferred it if he did, since it took out some of his anger. A furious Akashi was not someone you would want to mess with.

"Where are they?" the red-head asked, his voice incredibly controlled. Everybody was in the living room, waiting for their leader's arrival. Kuroko was there as well, in the background with the vague knowledge of a traitor or traitors in their midst, given swifly by Midorima.

"Where they should be, Akashi," Midorima answered, unclear. "Six guards are watching them now. They're all yours."

Akashi shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the wall. He was left with a loose, white shirt. "Perfect. Atsushi, Ryouta, excellent job in exposing those _rats._" The way he said the words made the two tense instead of pleased at the compliment. "I will deal with them immediately. Tetsuya, follow me." Akashi strode down the hallway, his hands flexing dangerously back and forth.

Kuroko gave a questioning gaze to the remaining four. "I suggest you follow him," Midorima said formally. The teal-head hesitated, but decided it was for the best and hurriedly trailed Akashi.

"Aw, damn! I wanted to do the killing!" Aomine complained. Kuroko heard it as he turned the corner. Goosebumps rose on his arms. "It-_ai_! What the hell, Midorima?"

"Tetsuya."

Akashi's voice turned Kuroko's attention back on him. They were now walking down a foreign hallway Kuroko hadn't seen before. "Akashi-kun?"

"Shintarou tells me Ryouta and Daiki have a hard time accepting you?"

". . . Yes."

Akashi stopped at an unknown door at the end of the long hallway. It was a metal door, and very heavy-looking. "Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta, and yes, Shintarou, do not have the potential to see your importance. This is the only way to prove it to them, it seems." He twisted the small handle to the door and pushed it open. It was heavy, but the small teen had opened it with ease.

Kuroko didn't know what 'way' Akashi was talking about, but didn't question it as he followed him down the stairs. One would think it was a basement, but of course, Akashi's house was never that simple. When they got to the bottom of the steps, another long, dark path awaited for them, only lit by dim lights. Akashi fearlessly started walking on the path, and Kuroko had to rush to catch up, afraid to get lost in the vast of darkness.

Akashi spared quick glances at the smaller teen, just to make sure he hadn't disappeared. He knew Kuroko had a weak presence, and he certaintly didn't want him to use it to his advantage in this situation.

Kuroko knew they almost reached their destination when he could hear their moans and pleads,

"P-please, it's a mistake. I-I want to explain!"

"Shut up, you traitor!" Kuroko saw and heard the guard snap as they came into view. Two, beaten-up men were forced on their knees by the guards, blood dripping from their faces slowly and steadily. They lifted up their faces when Akashi's footsteps made themselves known. The teal-head went sick as he looked at the broken noses, split lips, black eyes, and heavily gashed faces.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the two. He walked up the first one, Toshi.

"Aka-Akashi-sama!" Toshi cried. "Please! It's all a misunderstanding! I have never betrayed you! It-it's all—"

"Silence," Akashi demanded. The man stopped talking with a sob. He knelt down in front of the crying man and disgustingly gripped the bruised chin tightly. Toshi whimpered at the contact, knowing his life would soon be over. "Guards. Leave."

"But, sir. . ."

"Leave."

Without another word, all six guards shuffled down the path they had come from. Once they were gone, Akashi continued to speak, "Is it true you have given information to Hanabi containing the location of the two of the four important vaults?" His voice was soft, touched with a warning.

"No, Akashi-sama! It's not—"

Akashi tightened the grip on his chin. "Answer carefully."

Toshi broke out into another shuddering sob. His shoulders shook with defeat. "Y-yes, it's true. But they forced me! They threatened my family!"

"All family connections were supposed to be broken to prevent this kind of incident," Akashi replied indifferently.

Jurou listened to their conversation nervously. He knew he would be next, and he'd be damned if he were to die today. Akashi was busy with Toshi, and the only guy that was looking after him was a weak-looking pale kid. His hands were tied, but it seemed his chances were high. Abruptly, and painfully, Jurou jumped onto his feet and made a run for it.

"Tetsuya," Akashi ordered. There was no surprise in his voice. "Stop him."

Kuroko, alarmed at the sudden escape and order, did the only thing that came to his mind and stuck out his foot. The escaper tripped over the foot and fell flat on his face. He howled in pain as his broken nose slammed against the hard pavement.

Akashi looked his way, amused. "That is not what I had in mind, but it will do."

"Please, A-Akashi-sama," Toshi begged. "I have a family. Give me mercy, please!"

"Tell me," the red-head murmured. "Would you give someone mercy if they had leaked out information that could potentially cost millions of lives around the world?"

Toshi answered with loud wails of tears.

Akashi stood up and backed away from the two. He didn't bother interrogating Jurou. "Tetsuya, do you see the wall behind them?"

Kuroko looked straight ahead, focusing on the dark wall that was illuminated by two lamps. Glints of sharp, silver spikes protruded from the stained wall. They were large, and looked as if it could pierce all the way through a body.

"Hai."

"Just one push would finish it," Akashi murmured vaguely.

Kuroko swallowed. "What are you saying, Akashi-kun?"

"Test your ability," he said. "Prove it to the Generation of Miracles you have the power to end a life, as well as save one. One blow with your ability would send them flying. Do it, Tetsuya."

This resulted in louder wails from Toshi. Jurou, angry, took advantage of Kuroko's hesitance. With a roar, he jumped up, took out a small knife he had hidden in his sleeve, and charged at the teal-head. Kuroko recoiled, watching as the knife dove down toward his shoulder blade.

Something—_someone_—shoved him out of the way. Kuroko stumbled to the right. Akashi gave a hard kick to Jurou's body, and he went flying back hard.

"Do it, Tetsuya," Akashi demanded.

Kuroko shook his head vigorously. "N-no," he whispered. He shook his head again. "No, no—I can't." With his back slammed against the wall, he slowly slid down onto the floor with his knees curled. His hands went to his head. "This is too much to ask, Akashi-kun. I can't—not now, I can't." He continued shaking his head, his voice in a desperate whisper.

Akashi made a disappointed sound with his tongue, but otherwise ignored the teen's response. Instead he started to advance toward the two pleaders, who were now flinching at each step he took.

"No, no, no, no," Toshi moaned. "Have mercy, please, please, mercy . . . "

"I apologize,"Akashi said indifferently. He snapped his fingers. Wild flames appeared out of nowhere, hot and fury, enveloping both of the bodies at the same time. Their screams echoed throughout the darkness, their bodies now nothing but silhouettes writhing in the unforgiving fire. A yellow eye flashed dangerously.

_"I don't tolerate traitors."_

* * *

_Author_

* * *

I'm very sorry for the lack of updates, but please know that May is going to be the busiest month of all. School is coming to the end, so placement tests, projects, essays, etc., are all assigned in May. I appreciate everybody's patience! Don't worry, when summer comes, I'll probably be writing two chapters a day ;)

This is a long chapter, though! To make up for the wait.

~Virelei


	8. Chapter 8

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 8**

"Faster," Akashi ordered. He sent a reverse kick to the head. Kuroko managed to block it, but didn't catch the next flurry of highly-skilled attacks. One connected with his cheek, and another landed on his stomach. He wheezed, his breath stolen, and staggered back from the blows. "Too slow, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko hunched over, heaving. "I'm sorry," he rasped.

"Tch." Akashi straightened from his stance and gave the small teen a good look-over. "We'll stop here."

It's been two weeks since the betrayal incident. A week after Kuroko settled in permanently, Akashi started his training immediately. The Generation of Miracles, of course, were shocked the red-head was training him directly, hand-in-hand. _He would surely improve with Akashi's training, _they had all thought, but they were wrong.

Kuroko was not improving. His reactions skills, somewhat, but he did not have the stamina nor strength needed to fight in battle. Everyday, Akashi came home with a bruised and close-to-unconcious Kuroko. Everyday, Midorima wordlessly healed him for school, and for the next training session. No matter what Akashi did, though, he could not boost up the teal-head's stamina.

The four had never seen Akashi fail, so they didn't speak too much of it. If anything, Kuroko did manage to block some of the attacks to escape, and he did get in a few kicks, but they needed someone _offensive._ Someone that would change a battle around _drastically_.

To make up for his weak strength, Akashi improvised Kuroko's attacks by his use of his ability. Kise informed the red-head about the kick Kuroko gave the stranger the day they had met, and how the man went flying. He wanted Kuroko to make use of his ability to its fullest.

Again, Kuroko could not. If anything, his body was rejecting the idea to control his ability. Akashi had never been so frustrated.

_I do not understand, _Akashi thought. He walked back toward the hidden house with a limping Kuroko beside him. _The others were able to use their gift so easily and quickly. They did not have as much trouble as he is having. _

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko called quietly. Distracted, the red-head answered the call absent-mindedly. "Maybe this is all a mistake, Akashi-kun. You can see I don't have the strength—"

Akashi interrupted coldly, "I am never wrong, Tetsuya. You still do not understand the importance of yourself. Do you know how rare it is to come upon someone like you, who was raised normally, possessing a gift no one has heard of? Do you still not understand why Hanabi is now everywhere in Tokyo, looking for you at this very moment?"

"But the others," Kuroko said. "They're not approving. I am slowing your jobs down, and I am making more work for Midorima-kun."

"They will come to accept that you are needed on this team."

"How?" he asked weakly, coming to a stop. Akashi stopped with him. "It's been a week, and Aomine-kun said they had been able to control their ability by then. I can't run a mile without throwing up. It's impossible, Akashi-kun."

The red-head tightened the corners of his lips. Carefully and slowly, he took the small, pale chin in his hands. Kuroko looked fearlessly in his colored eyes. "Do you trust me?"

". . . Should I, Akashi-kun?" It was a straight-forward answer.

Akashi smirked. "It is your choice." He let go of the chin and walked a few steps forward, looking out to the rows of trees that made up the thick woods. "Ryouta was even more disheartened than you when he began in the Generation of Miracles."

"Kise-kun?"

"Ryouta was not like us. He did not start out with the Generation of Miracles. We found him by luck." Akashi crossed his arms comfortably and exhaled. "Much like you, in fact. Daiki says they were all able to control their ability within a week, and that is mostly true. They, as in Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, and me."

"Then Kise-kun didn't . . . ?"

He turned his head to meet Kuroko's curious face, an eyebrow raised. "How can you control a gift when you have none to begin with?"

Blue eyes widened. "Kise-kun does not have a gift?"

"He does possess one. At that time, Shintarou made sure our suspicions were correct. He had the same potential as any of us. For four months, however, Ryouta's ability did not show." Akashi shook his head, and continued walking toward the house. Kuroko limped after, eager to hear the story. "Imagine, waiting for the gift that would have you acknowledged, only to know that your ability is to copy others."

"Copy?"

"Ryouta's power is extremely dependent on the Generation of Miracles. He does not have a unique gift that contributes heavily to our team. You can call him a mirror, or a copy-cat. Simply to absorb a power within his reach for his use at a limited time. It was not his own strength, and that led him to fury."

"But, when Kise-kun fought, he was skilled."

"I did say he had the same potential as any of us," Akashi reminded. "His stamina was high, and his reflexes were extraordinary. But it is all useless when it comes to a supernatural enemy." They climbed the steps to the porch, the door opened already for their arrival. "You are not the only one who has struggled in the beginning, Tetsuya. Daiki's past was hard to get rid of, and Shintarou's story is even more grueling. What you are experiencing now is only a moment of weakness; whether you decide to overcome it is your choice alone."

They entered the warm house. Midorima immediately went to Kuroko's side, expecting the large bruises and heavy pants. Without a word, Kuroko laid on the couch for the green-head to inspect.

"Akashi."

Said teen stopped his advances toward his room, and turned to face Aomine. "Yes, Daiki?"

The tanned fighter ran a hand through his hair. "Trouble. In Tokyo. Hanabi's movements are getting more ferocious."

"When was the last attack?"

"Four hours ago. There was three in total. I managed to push them back again, but the men are barely hanging in there. The enemy is desperate for the kid."

Akashi closed his eyes. "The casualties?"

Aomine grimaced. "The last attack added up to forty-two casualties. In total, there are 172 dead in the past forty-eight hours," he reported reluctantly. "All of the attacks are on the outskirts of the city. No civilians were hurt or detected."

"It's the same in Akita," Murasakibara joined and sluggishly walked up behind Aomine. "Two charges, but many died. One hundred-thirty-two men."

"Ninety-six in Kanagawa," Kise shouted from the kitchen. He was making lunch. "Two attacks, but they caused less damage."

_That's four-hundred in total, _Akashi thought. _Those numbers are too high for forty-eight hours. _"What of the attack I sent to one of Hanabi's city?"

The ganguro sighed and shook his head. "No word of them. Presumably dead."

"Aka-chin." Murasakibara looked seriously into Akashi's eyes. "They're declaring a full-blown war."

Akashi pressed his lips together and turned to make his way back to the living room. The two followed their leader. Midorima watched from the corner of his eyes as he tended to Kuroko's bruises. Kuroko, having overheard the conversation, felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

"Where was the most recent attack?" The captain slid into a chair in front of the computer desk. He turned the computer on.

"Uh, that'd be in Kise's prefecture, Atsugi city," Aomine said. "Right, Kise?"

"Huh? No, the most recent one was Ayase city," Kise responded. He revealed himself from the kitchen, holding many plates and bowls to set up the table. "It also had the least amount of casualties."

The red-head pulled up a map and marked Ayase city in the Kanagawa Prefecture. "Daiki, you told me the first attack of the three in Tokyo was in Hamura?"

"Yeah."

Akashi marked the city. "List all advances from the time between Hamura and Ayase."

Murasakibara looked up through half-lidded eyes. "Ooh~I know this one." He proceeded to list off the many cities in the Tokyo, Kanagawa, and Akita Prefectures.

Midorima knew where Akashi was going with this. The others did not. Kise promptly stayed alert, just in case they needed his information. "Which direction did they all come from, Daiki?"

"The attacks on Tokyo came from the north."

"Ryouta?"

"North, too!"

"Atsushi."

"Mm, north."

The feared captain furiously typed into the keyboard. His centered down to the many victimized cities and searched north. Soon, the map zeroed onto a city, zooming by 150%. The name of the city popped up. "We know two of Hanabi's claimed cities in the south," Akashi murmured. "And now, in the north. Arm the men. We attack Friday. Make up any excuse you can for your schools." He paused, and wrote down the city and prefecture. "Tetsuya, that includes you as well."

Kuroko nodded slightly. He had expected it. "Will I . . . Will I have to join fighting?"

"Only if you wish," Akashi said tersely, and stood up with the piece of paper. He gave it to Aomine. "You will have to fight along with us some day."

"Hai."

The tanned teenager glanced at the piece of paper. "Date, Fukushima? That's a five hour drive from Kyoto!"

"Meaning an early rise on Friday,"Akashi replied cruelly.

"Lunch is ready," Kise said. "I kind of burned the meat though . . . Sorry."

Aomine groaned loudly. "Che, you can't even cook lunch correctly," he grumbled.

"Shut up, Aominecchi. You've burned chocolate before!"

Midorima sat the boy up and unsnapped his gloves. "Do you still hurt elsewhere?"

Kuroko denied it. As usual, his bruises were healed from Midorima's healing ability. "Midorima-kun, who here has the closest ability to mine?" He'd been thinking while Akashi was on the computer, and now he had a goal between now and Friday.

The green-head was ataken back by the question. "Closest to your ability? Your gift is none like others, but if I were to choose, Murasakibara seems to have the most similarities in a most twisted concept."

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko repeated quietly. "Thank you."

Midorima cocked an eyebrow, but pushed up his glasses. "I don't know what you're planning, but try not to slow us down this week. An offensive attack on Hanabi is going to take a lot out of all of us. We need our utmost strength and concentration."

"I will not be in your way," he vowed softly.

Still, the doctor glanced at him suspiciously. He rose and shrugged off his coat, leaving him in semi-formal clothing that protected him against Kyoto's harsh weather. After packing up his bandages, he reached for the front door with the car keys.

"You will not be joining us for lunch, Shintarou?"

Midorima flicked his eyes toward his leader. "No," he said. "I need more supplies to prepare for Friday. I'm also feeling agitated without my lucky item. Oha Asa says today's lucky item is a silver ring. It will be hard to find such a ring that would fit me."

"Yes, that would be a problem," Akashi complied politely, sipping his tea. "I assume you're going to the Tokyo area. If so, inform the guards on the outskirts they will be needed on Friday." It was a demand.

"Oh, oh! Midorimacchi, can you get me some warabi mochi? It's more common there in Tokyo than Kanagawa."

"Idiot, why would you eat that during the winter?" Aomine rolled his eyes. "And since you're going to be there, get me some rice balls with spicy cod roe? We ran out yesterday."

"Mm, I also want the new flavor of pocky, Mido-chin. You know what it is."

Midorima glared at the four. "I'm not your maid!" he snapped. Despite his words though, he was writing everything down on a piece of paper. He gave an annoyed sigh. "Since everybody is expecting me to get them something, do you want anything, Kuroko?"

The teal-head blinked, startled he was part of the conversation. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Kuroko scratched his cheek and scrunched his eyebrows. "Well, I would like a vanilla shake from Maji's, if it's not an inconvenience to you." Midorima wrote it down, nodding sharply with the request. His bandaged hand pushed up his glasses, and he slipped the piece of paper into his pocket.

"I'll be going now." Midorima twisted open the door and slipped his tall figure out. Aomine gave him a half-hearted wave.

"Come, Tetsuya. You must be hungry."

Said teen stood up from the couch, relieved he did not feel the aching bruises, and made his way toward the dining table. There was an empty seat for him with the smallest servings of rice and thin pieces of pork. The pork was burnt. It didn't take the Generation of Miracles long to notice the teal-head had a very small appetite and generally did not each much. Akashi disapproved of this of course, but did not make a deal of it since he knew Kuroko was still getting comfortable with his new surroundings.

"It's so weird, though," Aomine continued his conversation with his teammates. "We were expecting war for a long time, but of all times, they choose this year? There's no major event going on, and it's not as if we've attacked their bases repeatedly. It's too random."

"On the contrary, Tetsuya did show up in their eyes, and it's all the more reason to start a war," Akashi added. "A new, supernatural being that possesses an unknown power: Their leader would do anything to gain the upper hand."

Aomine looked up to the uncomfortable Kuroko. "Oh. Yeah. Forgot about him."

Kuroko was used to being forgotten, but it was a small blow from Aomine to talk as if he held no importance, and that he was not even worth mentioning in their conversation. The teal-head quietly ate his food, ignoring the stirring emotions deep inside him.

Akashi cocked an eyebrow. "Daiki, you'll do the dishes."

"Wha—It' s Kise's turn!"

"Care to repeat that?"

". . . No." Aomine slumped in his chair.

"How many men from each Prefecture for Friday, Aka-chin?"

Akashi drank his tea, contemplating the question. "Date, Fukushima is a large city with an estimated population of 65,000. It would be correct to assume the Hanabi's base there is big. With a total of four Prefectures, I would prefer if three-hundred men came from each."

"I can't take more than two-hundred," Kise admitted grimly. "The attacks were small, but it still affected my men. It'll take awhile to recruit more men, and I need the rest to protect Kanagawa."

Murasakibara finished his fourth bowl and swallowed before saying, "Because Kise-chin can only take two-hundred, I can take four-hundred to make up for it."

"Very well, Atsushi," Akashi said. "I'm also assigning training courses throughout the week."

This time, everybody, including Murasakibara and excluding Kuroko, groaned at the thought. Akashi's _real_ training—not the soft training Kuroko was getting—was pure Hell. Aomine sighed, scraping up his sixth bowl and shoved it in his mouth. Kuroko was amazed at how much Murasakibara and Aomine could eat. He was wrong when he thought Kagami was the biggest eater.

"Wait, Akashi," Aomine said, doing the math in his head. "Three hundred, two hundred, four hundred, and three hundred. That's only 1,200 men, Akashi. Hanabi is going outnumber us at least three to one."

Akashi smirked. "When has numbers ever stopped us?"

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

Kuroko emerged from the bathroom after taking a short shower and brushing his teeth. He was dressed for the night, in clothes Akashi had spared him for the time being. He had only packed so many clothes from his house, so he needed to buy some from the Kyoto area soon.

His bedroom was quite plain, just like his old one back in Tokyo. The walls, by his choice, were light blue, and his bed was smaller than the original. His bed sheets, also blue, were folded neatly on the bed. A simple basketball poster or two decorated the walls, and he had one desk, with a picture of Seirin on it. A basketball was roaming around somewhere. It was roomy with the lack of furniture, which Kuroko enjoyed.

He approached his bed, after setting his casual clothes in the laundry, and unfolded the blankets, ready to sleep for the night. Two, sharp knocks stopped him, however, and he paused in his actions. "Yes?"

Akashi appeared through the door. He too was dressed comfortably for the night, his hair touseled carelessly as he no longer took heed to it. His usually cold eyes were neutral.

"Akashi-kun?" he asked.

"I came to see how you fared," Akashi said. He walked into the room and took the seat behind the desk. He faced toward Kuroko. "How are you now, after settling in?"

Kuroko was surprised at the question. "I am fine," he replied quietly. "While it's different, I can manage."

"Your teammates in Tokyo?"

This time, he frowned. "They are upset with me skipping more practices than usual, but they don't question it. I do have a game on Wednesday, if that's okay," he added quickly.

Akashi nodded absently. "Yes . . . In fact, Tetsuya, you will be free all week."

"What does that mean?"

The red-head rested his chin on his palm, looking straight into Kuroko's confused, blue eyes. His mouth was set into a tight line. He said, after a minute of staring, "I was planning to excuse you from the training I have proposed this week for Friday," he tightened the corners of his lips again. "This week's training will be too much for you, and I only want you to observe on the day of the attack."

The words struck Kuroko. "A—No—Akashi-kun!" he suddenly said in an urgent, hushed voice. The words from Akashi crushed him. It felt like his goals were disappearing. Akashi raised both eyebrows. Kuroko looked away, his fists clenched. "I can take it. The training. I can take the training."

"That's impossible, Tetsuya," Akashi inquired. "Your stamina and strength will give out in the first hour. This isn't the daily training I have been giving you. This kind of training even tires the others out. It's too big of a change for your body."

"I won't be an inconvenience," he said fiercely. "I promise, I won't. I'll be in the back, and you will not notice. I will try to keep up, I will. Let me join the training, it's—"

"Tetsuya!" Akashi silenced him with a swift finger on the teen's lips. His red eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and disbelief. "Why are you so intent on attending the training? I would have thought you woud enjoy a time off from adding bruises to your body." A soft smirk came to play on his lips.

Kuroko was shaking his head before Akashi finished his sentence. "It's not like that, Akashi-kun."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to be treated different than the others," he said lowly. "Akashi-kun, it's clear I won't be leaving here any time soon, now—now that my friends and I are in danger." _And because I have started a war. _"I am not . . . comfortable at the attention I am getting here." Kuroko shifted on the bed and averted his eyes to his basketball poster on the wall.

_He is not used to it, _Akashi mused. _He is used to supporting people, to be the shadow while the light takes the credit and glory. His life was to treat him anything but special. _

"Very well," Akashi obliged. "You may take part in the training. _However_," he warned. "If any part of your health digresses because of this, I will take you out immediately."

Kuroko nodded. "Hai. I will not be in your way."

"Good night, Tetsuya."

The teal-head replied back in monotone.

**~Time Skip~**

It's been an hour since Kuroko's conversation with Akashi. It was not late, but everyone assumed the teal-head was sleeping, since this was his usual hour.

Kuroko was not asleep. He was actually gathering up the courage to speak with one of his teammates—with the one he has not interacted much at all since the beginning. Slowly, and quietly, Kuroko swung open the door and walked silently to the desired room. His pale fist knocked onto the door three times softly.

"Ara? Come in~!" said the voice from behind the door. Kuroko opened the unlocked door and revealed himself. "Kuroko?" The passer was the only one in the Generation of Miracles Murasakibara did not call by a nickname.

Murasakibara Atsushi sat on the floor, in the middle of his room. Snacks surrounded his body while a map laid out in front of him. His tall body was hunched over the map. In his hands were a cracker stick and a bag of chips. Kuroko felt like he was intruding on something important.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't mean to interrupt you at this time."

"I wasn't doing anything important," Murasakibara mumbled, popping in five chips at a time. "What do you want?"

Kuroko flexed his right hand. "Murasakibara-kun," he took a deep breath. "I want you to help me control my ability."

**~Setting Skip~**

"Not good enough," the purple-head said lazily. "That won't even kill a child."

Kuroko wheezed, hunched over with his hands on his knees, sweat pouring off his body and onto the floor rapidly. While no bruises or scrapes adorned his body, his body ached as if he were kicked multiple times. The ground spun as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm not trying to kill a child, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko tried to say between breaths. He coughed violently, and he quickly covered his mouth with the crook of his arm. Murasakibara watched, face blank.

When the coughing stopped, he said, "Too weak, Kuroko. Try again~"

Kuroko shook his head. "It's starting to get impossible, Murasakibara-kun."

They were deep in the forest, at a hidden clearing Murasakibara led him to. It was, as of now, four in the morning. When Kuroko had requested the private training, the purple-head was at first reluctant to agree until Kuroko reminded him the stronger he got, the more he would be out of the way for them. The giant agreed, and they set off in a few hours, at first light, to start.

"That's weak thinking, too," Murasakibara said. "I don't know why Aka-chin chose you." His mood wasn't the best at this hour, especially with no snacks. "I told you. The air in front of you is your only tool." He glared childishly at Kuroko. "You just pull it, gather it, and then push it in the direction you want it! It's too easy."

Kuroko shook his head, collapsing upon the dead grass, tired. "What's your ability, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Ehh? You asked me to help you when you didn't even know what I had?"

"Midorima-kun told me you would be the best one to help."

"Mido-chin?" Murasakibara blew out a heavy sigh. "Aka-chin said it would be better to show you, but I can't. The air pressure isn't right."

"Air pressure?" Painfully, Kuroko sat up from his position, wincing as he did so. His body pounded all over.

"The wind," Murasakibara said, as if it were the most obviously thing in the world. "The speeds of the winds are what I can control when the air pressure is fitting. I'm not like Aka-chin, where he can use his flames at anytime." _Except for rain._

"How does Murasakibara-kun know what to do with my gift, then?"

The purple-head shrugged lazily. "It seemed like common sense."

The silence that followed after was awkward, but Kuroko did not show he was uncomfortable. He turned so that he laid back on the grass. His short breaths hurt his body. The morning light barely made him squint. "How did you do it?" Kuroko asked soundlessly, breaking the silence. "Control your ability in a week. Did Murasakibara-kun go through this?"

"How?" Murasakibara thought. "Mah, I don't really remember. But I think what motivated me most was how I had to protect everybody," he paused. "And snacks. Aka-chin gave me lots of money to buy snacks."

"Protect everybody," he murmured.

"Mm," Murasakibara nodded. "The need to protect everybody, even Kise-chin who steals my snacks, overpowered everything else. We all were way more tired than you are right now. Mine-chin trained so much, Aka-chin had to force him in bed to heal because he had damaged his body to the extreme." He patted his jean pockets, hoping there'd be some random cracker stick in his pocket. There was no such thing. He exhaled, annoyed. "You have to use your gift for a purpose. Even Hanabi. They're not really bad."

Kuroko never would have thought Murasakibara would be giving him a speech. "They are not bad?"

"Mm. It's natural. They do what they think is right, just like Aka-chin is doing what he thinks is right. That's how the Generation of Miracles and Hanabi are so strong." Tired talking, he continued, "Are you going to practice now? I'm hungry."

The words replayed in his mind. "One more time," Kuroko said, pushing himself up. "I don't want today to be a waste."

"We still have Aka-chin's training," Murasakibara mumbled. "Aka-chin's training is hard, so don't tire yourself out or you'll be dead."

_Too late, _Kuroko thought. He stood in the middle of the clearing and faced toward the small dummy that was half-nailed into the soil. His goal was to gather enough of his strength to push the dummy in any direction with his gift.

So far, the only movement the dummy had made was a slight shift from the wind. Ignoring the pain, Kuroko concentrated. _Find a purpose. _Flashes of his teammates, Kagami, and his friends popped up in his head. Even Akashi, and the Generation of Miracles appeared: their lack of respect for him motivated him to earn the respect. He looked at the empty space in front of him.

_Perhaps if I tried it my own way, _he wondered. In front of him, he imagined his friends and teammates. Seirin, the one basketball team he had fun being invisible. He imagined the person: The person who killed his parents. No mere car had killed them. He knew their deaths had been deliberate. The murderer posed a threat to his teammates—to the Generation of Miracles. A deep welling of emotions appeared within his body. _The thought to protect everybody._

The turmoil grew. The dangers grew closer. Kuroko _pushed._

An invisible force pushed strongly in front of him. So strong, in fact, Murasakibara, who was in front of him, but off to the side, felt the impact on his body. The dummy ripped from its nail and flew through its intended direction. Lifelessly, it crashed into a tree and fell to the floor.

Kuroko fell onto his hands and knees, coughing violently at the strain he had caused on his body. He heaved, his weak body screaming with protest at the treatment he was giving it. His muscles burned and ached. Breathing deep and heavy gasps, he controlled his coughing and wiped the sweat from his forehead with one hand. Hesitantly, he raised his head and looked into Murasakibara's purple eyes.

"You did it, Kuro-chin."

**~Setting Skip~**

The two quietly opened the front door of the Akashi residence. Since Kuroko was barely able to stand upright, he leaned against the wall while Murasakibara was ready to hold him by the collar if he were to fall. They walked (limped) inside the warm house. It was thirty-five degrees outside, and both of them were wearing T-shirts and jeans. To say in the least, they were grateful for the warmth.

Murasakibara and Kuroko closed the door behind them and tried to sneak in without waking anybody up. Unfortunately, because they could take another step, a cold, interrogating voice stopped them:

"Where have you been, Tetsuya? Atsushi?"

Murasakibara's shoulders slumped. "Should have known Aka-chin would be awake at this hour," he muttered. They turned to their right, where Akashi was sitting nonchalantly at the dining table, a cup of hot tea in his hands. He had an accusing eyebrow arched.

"Aka-chin," Murasakibara greeted.

"Atsushi."

"I asked Murasakibara-kun to show me the safe parts of the neighborhood," Kuroko tried lying. His blank face was usually great for lies. "Since we have training for the rest of the day today, I felt it would be better to take the tour now. The streets are less crowded."

Akashi didn't believe it. He gave a taunting, small smile. "At one-thirty in the morning, I suppose?"

_Akashi-kun was awake at that time? _

"Kuro-chin just wanted me to help him," Murasakibara said, but didn't say what he needed help in. Kuroko had asked him to keep their private sessions . . . private. "He wanted to get used to waking up early, too."

The red-head did not miss the new nickname. He also did not miss the strange, tired posture of Kuroko, nor the look of pain on his face. Things clicked for his too-smart-of-a-mind, and he gave an understanding nod. "You of all people should know you should be resting, Atsushi. We are all to get up by six in the morning. No excuses."

"Mm," Murasakibara hummed and trudged his tall body back to his room.

Kuroko was about to follow, but was stopped. "Tetsuya."

He turned to Akashi again. "Hai?"

Akashi looked seriously into Kuroko's emotionless eyes. "Well done, Tetsuya. Shintarou will be healing you in his room."

**~Time Skip~**

All too soon, Kuroko had to wake up at six, dreary and tired. He could barely keep his eyes open as he heard Aomine's usual, loud alarm clock blaring. It was followed by Aomine's cursing at it, then a large crash, then the expected, 'Shit, that's my 26th clock!', and then Akashi's unsurprised tone, 'You're paying for that, Daiki', which led to Kise's laugh and Murasakibara's, 'You deserve it, Mine-chin'. Kuroko shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he thought how predictable the Generation of Miracles were now with only a week's worth spent with them.

"Tetsuya, be out in ten," came Akashi's intruding voice from his door.

"Ah," Kuroko groggily stood from his bed. "Hai . . ."

He heard his footsteps drift away from the room, and Kuroko trudged to the bathroom. Midorima could do nothing for the slight ache within his muscles because it was internal damage due to his own body. He could only ease the pain enough for the training.

Kuroko took a quick, awakening shower, wincing only once when he turned the wrong way to undress. By the time he was out of the bathroom, everybody was heading down toward the hall for breakfast. He too followed and was met by the smell of an American breakfast.

"The usual American breakfast has more protein," Aomine explained with a shrug. "With the eggs, and bacon, and sausage, and all that."

Kuroko felt sick thinking about it.

When they were all seated at the table, Akashi turned off the stove and carefully filled each plate with monstrous servings. An arm came from behind Kuroko, and a plate of three pancakes, four sausages, two pieces of bacon, and one over-easy egg appeared. The teal-head looked up to Akashi with slightly wide eyes.

Akashi ignored the look. "This time, you are to eat everything on this plate."

Aomine snickered and shoved a pancake in his mouth. Kuroko didn't dare count how many pancakes the ganguro had.

* * *

'Akashi's training was Hell'.

A total understatement. After breakfast, they had done some light stretches and warmed up so as to not upset their stomachs from the large meal. Later, however, Kuroko thought he would die. Why had he even insisted on this kind of training?

With a total of three miles around a route in the forest, the Generation of Miracles were forced into a number of training exercises that boosted their reflexes, speed, and stamina. This including a game of violent 'cops and robbers': Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine, being the robbers and Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima, being the cops.

They all used their ability to give them an advantage—at least, Kuroko tried. Aomine obviously used his speed to get away from his chasers, only tripping once or twice by an unexpected branch or rock, since the forest had a rough terrain. Kise touched Aomine a couple of times on the shoulder and used the speed in a similar manner.

Kuroko . . . he didn't know if he had the time or ability to perform his ability again. And so, he did what he did best and stayed invisible, moving slowly from tree to tree, silent, his presence vanishing. Akashi, every once in awhile, would notice the teal-head with his calculating eyes and nearly catch him, until Kuroko would slip away from his fingers quickly and disappear once more. The captain would narrow his heterochromatic eyes and search for the new member again. He was impressed though, at the type of fighting Kuroko was showing.

_An invisible member, _Akashi thought, imagining the uses and possibilities of it. _Interesting. Perhaps . . . he may not need the standards I have for the others._

After a few more stimulation courses, they all crashed onto the grass, dead-tired and sore. Especially Kuroko, who threw up two times but insisted he was fine after each episode. He wobbled near a tree and ultimately slumped against it. Weakly bringing the cold water bottle to his lips, he allowed the cool water to flow down his throat.

_How is it possible that I am sweating in this weather? _Any other person would be shivering in Kyoto's harsh weather, especially if you were in shorts and a T-shirt. "Take a five minute break, and we're resume with weapon handling," Akashi said, writing out more training menus on his clipboard. "Tetsuya, if you would like, you can stop for today."

"No," Kuroko said. "I am fine."

He glanced at the tired teen from the corners of his eyes. "Do not push yourself."

"Yeah, seriously, Kuroko," Aomine said from his seat on the floor. He was stretched out, sweat glistening on his tanned skin. "We don't need you passing out or anything."

"I'm fine," Kuroko murmured.

"Leave Kuro-chin alone," Murasakibara said aloud. "If he's fine, then he's fine. Don't be mean, Mine-chin."

"I wasn't trying to be mean! Don't make me the bad guy here!"

"Eeh? Murasakicchi calls Kuroko Kuro-chin now?"

Akashi stood up. "Enough," he ordered. "Now, as for partners, I've assigned you one for this part of the course." He looked at his clipboard and started reading off the names: "Atsushi with Daiki, Ryouta with Tetsuya, and Shintarou with me."

Aomine frowned. "But—"

"I'm aware your partner is usually Ryouta, Daiki, but Ryouta's skill with daggers will help Tetsuya for now."

"How do you even know Kuroko would even like handling a dagger? He doesn't look like the type."

"It's just to experiment." Akashi dug through his bag and threw several wood-like knives toward each pair. They caught it effortlessly, except for Kuroko who stumbled to catch his. At the tip of the wooden knives, red stains covered it. "The ends of the weapons have red markers on them. If it comes in contact with your skin, it will mark your skin. For each mark you receive from your partner, your training menu will increase by five percent tomorrow." Akashi relaxed his shoulders and twisted the blade comfortably in his hand. _Of course, that includes me. _"You can use your ability."

Kise stood in front of Kuroko, upset he had been partnered with the 'weak one'. Surely it'd be too easy to mark the teal-head, right? He wouldn't get any training from this. Without a word, Kise took his stance, dagger in hand. He specialized in quick and swift kills with a small knife, something he trained himself to be best at because of his lack of real supernatural ability.

Kuroko, unsure at what to do, took a similar stance, holding the knife awkwardly.

Kise frowned. "That's not how you hold it!" He went to his partner's side, quickly adjusting the hand position. "The way you were holding it would have had the knife flying."

"Thank you," Kuroko said politely.

Kise striked. He quickly moved forward, the dagger flying toward Kuroko's body. Miraculously, the small teen managed to block it with his own and jumped back, surprised at the attack. With narrowed eyes, Kise advanced, each strike accurate and fast. But due to Kuroko's small and light body, he was able to evade them by centimeters.

"That's not fair. You're not even attacking. Just because you're small doesn't mean you're good at it!"

"I'm sorry, should I—"

Kise took the chance and dove in, the knife positioned. Startled, Kuroko didn't have a chance to move out of the way. He raised up his hands, and tried to take the hit on his own weapon. That did not happen though, because as he raised his arms, Kise went flying back. The blonde flew through the air and crashed several feet away from Kuroko. He had landed on his back with a groan.

All eyes turned to stare at him. Akashi had a satisfied gleam in his eyes. Aomine's jaw was open.

"Woah," Aomine said. "Dude, you knocked Kise down!"

* * *

"Kurokocchi!" Kise chirped happily, bounding down the hallway to see the smaller of the two. Their training ended around noon, and so they had all washed up and were refreshed from their rigorous exercise. Sore, yes, because Midorima refused to heal them, but refreshed.

"Kurokocchi?" Kuroko repeated, dazed when Kise ran up to him and held him by the shoulders. "What is it, Kise-kun?"

"Aominecchi and Murasakicchi and I are planning to go get some ice cream bars down the street. Want to join?" He asked excitedly.

Kuroko was surprised he was included in their plans. "Ano . . . I am not sure, I—" Kise's face fell. "I'll go," he said, defeated.

"Yay! Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, are you coming?"

"No, I will need to order more supplies for the upcoming attack," answered Akashi.

"And I also need to stock up on bandages." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "I don't have time for something so childish as ice cream."

Murasakibara walked by the green-head lazily. "Mido-chin secretly wants some."

"I do not!" he huffed. ". . . Though, I suppose I can stock them up later. I happen to need something from the convienience store, so I will come."

"Just say you want ice-cream, Mido-chin~"

"I do not!"

Kuroko silently trailed the four, tall teenagers out the door, passing Akashi on his way. The red-head stared at the newest member. Two of the four had finally accepted Kuroko as a member and acknowledged him for his skill.

_It was a slow start, but he is now progressing quickly, _Akashi thought. _Perhaps I can have him do more than observe on Friday._

He quickly vanished the idea, shaking his head. _No, he is still too inexperienced. _The captain made his way back to his room, watching as Kuroko's back disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Author

* * *

Besides the usual excuse of exams and others, this was actually a difficult chapter to write. It's also my longest chapter I've written for this story. I've been working on this every, single day, but school takes away seven hours of my typing, and this chapter was just really difficult to write.

If you've read Betrayal in Its Simplest Form, I'm sort of feeling like that one chapter where I had to write the court scene. Bleh.

I know this might be a little boring(?), but this is the type of story that builds up. For the people who do like the romance and the action and whatnot, I do have everything planned :]

I will be updating my other story soon :)

~Virelei


	9. Chapter 9

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 9**

"You have to attend a funeral tomorrow?" The office secretary looked up from her glasses, skeptical. "And you'll be gone for the rest of the day, today?"

Kuroko nodded fervently. "Yes. A distant relative has passed, and they have requested my presence there."

The secretary stated coldly, "The school records says you did not have any relatives alive."

"A close friend," Kuroko corrected. He tried not to show his annoyance at how rude the elder was. "He was close enough to my family to be considered part of it."

She pursed her lips and turned to her computer reluctantly. Typing, she asked, "When will you be back?"

"Tuesday," Kuroko said. He was not planning to come back on Monday. With the events of Friday, he would need a few days to recover. "My teammate from the basketball club, Kagami Taiga, will collect all my work."

He had already told Kagami this fake story on Wednesday, after the game, and pleaded for him to tell the team. Kuroko didn't have time to tell the others since he had had to rush back to Akashi's house right after the game for more grueling training.

"All right." She turned around in her chair once more. "Have a nice trip."

Kuroko left the building, wondering what part was 'nice'about a funeral. There was a sleek, black car waiting suspiciously in front of his school. He adjusted his basketball bag on his shoulder and made his way to the car. The tinted window was down, so Kuroko could see the driver clearly.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted. He slid into the car, but couldn't help but notice how well the semi-casual clothing fit Akashi.

"Is everything set, Tetsuya?" Akashi dangerously pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the train station. It was a three hour train ride from Tokyo to Kyoto, but Kuroko was now comfortable being alone with one of the Generation of Miracles. Now Thursday, he had had many rigorous training sessions, including the regular, daily sessions he had alone with Akashi. It was a strain to his weak body, and he found himself falling asleep multiple times during class.

It was worth it, however, as he realized his stamina was improving much more quickly than Akashi had predicted, and his fighting skills were now heightened to the point he could take on Aomine for a few minutes.

"Hai," Kuroko said. "I am off until Tuesday."

Akashi noticed the date. "Are you unavailable on Monday, for any particular reason?" The redhead knew the answer though, and Kuroko could tell by the tightening of his grip on the steering wheel.

"You said I could join if I chose to," Kuroko said softly. "On Friday. I want to join."

"When I offered the choice, you and I were expecting a negative answer." He flicked his heterochromatic eyes toward Kuroko for a second, his expression neutral. "You're not ready for Friday."

"You've seen my progress, Akashi-kun."

"And the best you can do is evade and throw in a soft kick," Akashi retorted. There was an edge to his voice. "You have not even made your first kill. We're expecting you to kill an army on Friday."

Kuroko invisibly flinched at the word 'kill'. Now a little angry and annoyed, Kuroko faced the window with only a slight furrow between his eyebrows to show his emotions. "What does it matter, Akashi-kun?" he asked bluntly. "I am simply another body. You repeatedly warned me I should be prepared to put my life at risk. What you're saying now is contradicting."

"You are _not _another body," Akashi said harshly. He signalled and pulled over to the side before pushing the emergency lights. He then reached over, grabbed Kuroko's chin and forced the other's face to come close to his. Kuroko could smell Akashi from the closeness. "What I warned, is and will always be true. I do not, however, want the Generation of Miracles falling apart because of arrogance and confidence. That includes you, Tetsuya." He got closer to Kuroko's face. "We go out on the battlefield with a resolve to win by thinking we are to lose if we hold back. No matter how easy of an opponent, we are to give our all. If Daiki's confidence is too high, or Atsushi does not feel the motivation, they would immediately be cancelled from our plans.

"This is a cruel world, Tetsuya. I do not want you to die from it." The tone in Akashi's voice softened at the end. His colored eyes stared intensely into Kuroko's seemingly emotionless ones. The redhead could see it though. The slight defiance and determination gleaming in his blue eyes. Kuroko would disobey Akashi if he were given the orders to stay. "All right." He let go of the chin and gave Kuroko a slight smirk. "I'll offer a deal."

Kuroko was still dizzy from Akashi's smell. "A deal?"

"You are to face Ryouta today. He will be vulnerable with no abilities but his own hands and feet. You are to bring him down in three minutes."

"Kise . . . fight . . . three minutes, Akashi-kun? I haven't mastered my own ability yet." So far, Kuroko was only able to control it at will during defensive movements.

"If you can't bring down a powerless Ryouta, then you are not ready to face an entire human army. Keep in mind Hanabi's army contains a few special people." Akashi studied Kuroko's face briefly before turning his attention back to the car. He slid onto the road smoothly. "Keep in mind this will not be like the match on Monday. I will not give orders to Ryouta to hold back. In addition," Kuroko frowned. There was more? "I will expect something special of you."

"I don't understand."

"You have an interesting fighting technique," Akashi inquired. "I expect to see that during the match with Ryouta."

"What fighting technique, Akashi-kun?"

"That," he said. "will be for you to find out, Tetsuya. I'll arrange Ryouta to be ready by eight in the evening."

**~Setting Skip and Time Skip~**

"Shit," Aomine cursed, stretching his sore muscles. Sweat glistened on his dark skin. He wiped some off from his sweat band, but found it useless. "Akashi's been having us go at it since six. What time is it now? One? Is it time for lunch?"

"It's only nine, Aominecchi," Kise rolled his eyes. "It only seems like a lot since today was the toughest."

"Tomorrow is the day," Midorima reminded them. "And since our bodies don't feel the after-effects of sore training, Akashi finds no need to hold back the day before the attack."

"Aka-chin's ruthless," Murasakibara muttered. "Kuro-chin is lucky. He gets to take a break to go to Tokyo."

"Only to settle matters with his school. He'll be back in an hour."

Aomine sighed and took a swig from his water bottle. "Couldn't he have just called?"

"Seirin apparently does not accept phone calls for future absences." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "It's not a surprise. Seirin High School is such a low-ranking school; the administrators must not trust their students." The Generation of Miracles fell silent to catch their breath. "All right, enough of a break. What's next on Akashi's list?"

"We're not even half done," Aomine muttered. He scanned his training menu. "Target practice."

The others did a small sigh of relief. That didn't require much movement, and they only had to focus on one point. "What point?" Midorima asked.

"The 1200 yards," Aomine whistled. He folded his training menu, all the while muttering, "I'm always the weakest in target practice." While most of the Generation of Miracles could use their ability to affect their targets, Aomine couldn't. His speed was only for himself, not for other objects. Hell, even Kuroko would be better than Aomine at target practice when he masters his ability.

"Well, in that case, I'll switch to Murasakicchi," Kise announced, stretching as he walked over to Murasakibara. "You don't mind do you, Murasakicchi? I haven't used you in awhile, and your ability is best for this."

"Mm, okay. I don't mind." The giant stood still as Kise went over and touched lightly on his arm. Usually, the blond just had to do a light touch to the person he was copying, but the longer he touched, the longer the ability would last. Kise bowed his head and continued touching Murasakibara's arm.

Midorima quietly took off the bandages of his taped hand and flexed it. Aomine took out the box that contained the weapons Akashi had provided them to hit the targets. He opened it and gaped in disbelief. Toothpicks. They were to hit a 1200 yards away target with toothpicks.

"Ah, thanks Murasakicchi," Kise said, taking his hand off his arm. "The pressure feels right."

"Mm."

"Let's go," Aomine grouched. "Akashi gave us freaking toothpicks. We better get started."

They trudged through the woods, having memorized the path to the targets. Stopping at the last section, Kise could barely see the speck of white and red 1200 yards away. They were supposed to hit the red. With toothpicks.

One hundred and sixty-two toothpicks later, they stopped, panting. To be correct, Aomine and Midorima were panting. You had to have one hell of a throw to throw a toothpick that far. Kise and Murasakibara finished with glee as the wind easily picked up their toothpicks and hit the red target.

"You may take a break now," a different voice commanded, and the four whipped their heads around to meet Akashi's eyes. Kuroko was with him. "We'll continue at four. Shintarou, make sure all the necessary supplies for the men tonight are enough. Ryouta, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

"Eh? Okay, Akashicchi!" Kise bounded over to Akashi. The redhead gave a slight nod to Kuroko, and Kuroko quietly slipped back with the Generation of Miracles, heading back toward home.

* * *

After an extremely satisfying lunch, cooked by Murasakibara, Kuroko left quietly to his room. He looked at the clock: one o' clock. He had seven hours to come up with an answer to the 'fighting technique' Akashi informed him about. The redhead had excused him from the four o' clock training.

He picked up a stray basketball from the floor and turned it around in his hands several times. Then, he dropped it. Frustrated, he collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. What technique did he have? His ability wasn't even mastered yet, and he wasn't able to summon it at will. It only came to the moments where his life was supposedly in danger did it come.

He only knew how to evade and quickly hit the pressure points of an enemy.

Kuroko blinked. _Evade_ . . . he knew how to evade. Quickly sitting up, Kuroko walked across the room and swung open his door. He went to the living room, where Aomine and Murasakibara were in an intense video game match. "Where's Akashi-kun?"

"Ahn-n," Aomine scowled as Murasakibara pushed him off the edge, making him start at the starting line again. "He said something about gathering his three hundred men for tomorrow. He said he'll be back by eight, I think." The ganguro winced outwardly at the wrong move he did and leaned forward, determined to beat Murasakibara. "Don't know why it would take him that long, but—shit! Damn it!" He threw down the game control harshly and crossed his arms with a furious glare at the T.V. screen. On Aomine's side, it read: _You lose. _The opposite was read on Murasakibara's side.

"Too bad, Mine-chin," Murasakibara said. "You owe me a snack." Aomine cursed under his breath.

"Can you please drive me to the library, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"There's something I want to find."

"And why should I do that?" Aomine lazily yawned and leaned back against the couch. Unlike Kise and Murasakibara, he saw nothing special in Kuroko.

The tealhead pressed his lips together. He didn't want to resort to this, and he knew it was rude of him, but: "I know where your stash of magazines are hidden," he blurted. "The ones Akashi-kun banned you from keeping."

Aomine widened his eyes, hearing the silent threat. "You brat," he grumbled and stood up. "Why can't Murasakibara take you?"

"My car is broken, remember, Mine-chin?"

Already in a bad mood, Aomine stormed out the door with his car keys in hand. He was followed by a silent teen.

**~Setting Skip~**

"Here," Aomine said. He pulled up to the curb. Kuroko opened the door, but stopped to say something. "Yeah, yeah, I'll wait for you."

* * *

Kuroko walked slowly through the aisles of books, scanning each book with blank eyes. Nothing was coming up. Nothing that would help him. _If I can find something to help me enhance the technique I use in basketball . . . _He stopped, his finger pausing at the ridge of a particular book. He pulled it out. The title read:

_Drawing Attention to What is not There_

_Tips for Magic Shows_

A small smile played on his lips. Hurrying, Kuroko made a library card for the Kyoto district, checked out the book, and rushed into the car so that Aomine wouldn't have to wait any longer.

"You got what you need?" Aomine grunted.

"Hai." Kuroko paused, fingering the book. "Aomine-kun, are you busy for the day?"

The ganguro gave Kuroko a strange look. "Well, unlike you, I gotta be back at four, or Akashi'll kill me."

He gripped the book tightly. "I know this sounds selfish, Aomine-kun, but please. Could you stay with me at the basketball courts until seven?"

Aomine ignored him as he drove down the road, back to Akashi's house. He glanced at him briefly. "Didn't you just hear me? Akashi would kill me if I missed the training at four."

"He will not if he knows you're with me," Kuroko said.

"And how do you know _that?_"

Kuroko took out his new cell-phone Akashi had conveniently gifted him with and dialed the redhead's phone number. His line was picked up on the first ring. "Tetsuya. Is there something you need?" Kuroko could hear soft background noise in the back.

"I need Aomine-kun," he said. "I think he's best for what I'm about to do."

Akashi heard the silent question and smirked. "He's excused from training. Is there something more?"

"No. Thank you, Akashi-kun." Akashi hung up, and Kuroko put his phone away. "Akashi-kun gives you permission. Do you have a basketball in your trunk?"

Aomine cursed under his breath. "Keh. You're one pushy kid." Ignoring him, Kuroko started to read the first page.

* * *

They arrived at the basketball courts. Coincidentally, Aomine _did_ have a spare basketball in his trunk. Without explaining a thing, Kuroko carried the basketball to an empty court, noting that he wasn't wearing his basketball shoes. His regular shoes would get ruined. He waited until Aomine caught up with him.

"So what's this about?" Aomine demanded impatiently.

"I know this won't make much sense," Kuroko said. "But I want to try something. And practice it until I succeed at least once."

"Hah?"

"When I play basketball, there's a specific way I play," he ducked his head. "When I'm on the court . . . I become a shadow. I pass the ball with a simple tap to change the course without attracting attention." Kuroko twirled the basketball in his hands. "Akashi-kun called my ability something on the lines of 'misdirection'. That is what I call it in basketball."

Aomine scrunched his eyebrows. "Akashi told me something like that. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please, Aomine-kun," Kuroko bowed lowly, surprising the Generation of Miracles' member. "I want to be able to go on the offensive. Will you go against me, one-on-one, until I succeed?"

The dark haired teen looked at the bowing team member with an eye wider than the other. He shook his head and started to roll up his sleeves. "I still don't know what you're talking about, but I do understand what one-on-one means. Just warning you though," he grinned maliciously. "The only one who can beat me, is me."

He ignored the small voice in his head, _Except Akashi._

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

"He's late, Akashicchi," Kise complained as he sat right down in the middle of a clearing. This was where the usual one-on-one matches took place. "It's already eight-fifteen. I need to sleep!"

"The match will only be three minutes, Ryouta. Be patient." Despite his words, the redhead was a little annoyed at the lack of punctuality.

Murasakibara pouted as he ate his cracker stick. "Why does Kuro-chin have to fight Kise-chin? Aka-chin, you should have chosen me."

"You would have let Tetsuya win."

The giant didn't deny it.

"This is ridiculous." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Kuroko doesn't have the ability to beat down Kise at this level, especially not in three minutes. This is just a waste of time."

"Don't be so mean, Mido-chin. You're excited for this match, too."

"I am not!"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Kuroko called as he ran through the forest with Aomine behind him. "I lost track of time. I'm sorry." He bent over, breathing hard from the sprint. "Is—is it still all right to do it, Akashi-kun?"

"Why else would we have waited?" he replied, casually leaning against the tree. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kuroko straightened, taking the last, few deep breaths before composing himself. "Yes. I want to fight on Friday."

Kise grinned and stretched his arms. "Just because it's Kurokocchi doesn't mean I'll hold back."

"You get him, Tetsu." Aomine smacked Kuroko on the back in a comforting manner. Akashi didn't fail to notice the nickname.

"All right," Midorima said with a stopwatch in his hand. "Kise, you can only use your own body to fight. No abilities are allowed from you. Kuroko, you are allowed any type of fighting you'd prefer, including your own ability." _Not that it would matter, _"You have three minutes. No weapons." Kuroko tensed and slightly shifted his feet. Kise grinned with confidence. "Your time starts now." Midorima's thumb pressed the start button.

The blond smirked and loosened his shoulders. "All right, Kurokocchi. Sorry, but—" He blinked. He twirled twice around. The Generation of Miracles blinked. Akashi raised a curious eyebrow.

Where was Kuroko?

Kise gritted his teeth and slowly stood straight, heightening his senses. This was impossible. A human being couldn't vanish out of thin air. Aomine showed the illusion of it by moving fast, but Kuroko had literally just disappeared. Did he obtain some new invisibility powers Kise didn't know about?

Abruptly, the model felt something strike his back. Startled, he fell forward at the sharp pain, but quickly regained his footing and turned his body to see the attacker. He only saw a flash of teal hair. Another attack came at his shoulder, which had him stumbling, along with a surprising strike at his other side. One came right under his knees, making him buckle. An enduring kick at his tailbone had Kise yelping and falling. The blows were strong, not as strong as the Generation of Miracles, but strong enough to throw Kise off track and focus on the pain.

Frustrated, Kise looked around frantically. He couldn't find him. All the while, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Aomine kept silent. Since they were the spectators, they could see everything that was happening. They could see the reappearance of Kuroko clearly, and his startling technique of fighting. Akashi had a pleased expression.

_Interesting. The more you focus on him, the more he disappears. _

The sixth strike hit Kise in the back of the head. The blond dropped for a second before rolling back up for defense. _That was definitely a kick. Kurokocchi can't reach my head with just his arms. _Kise analyzed the situation. _Kurokocchi is never attacking me on my front-view. He just kicked me from behind. So that means, his next attack would be . . . _Quickly, he pretended to dodge a kick from the side and reached out to capture something—without looking at it.

His hands found something. It was an arm. Kuroko showed alarm as Kise pulled him, ready for him to walk right into a punch. As planned, the tealhead put a shoving hand against Kise's chest when he was close enough and felt a tightening within his own chest. Kise immediately flew back, his body sailing fast through the air before it collided against a rough tree. There was a sickening _crack_ that roared through the air.

"Itai," the blond cried, barely conscious. Black spots swarmed his vision as his world spun. He clutched tightly to his head with one hand, and his leg with the other. "Ahh . . ." He spit out some blood and went limp against the tree.

The other members of the Generation of Miracles stood still and silent. Their eyes were turned incredulously to Kuroko, whom was now extremely tired. He stumbled a bit, looking as if he was about to faint. The tealhead didn't notice his dizziness, however, because he was staring at his hands in wonder. He had been able to control his ability at will. A shocked, tense atmosphere filled the clearing. It wasn't until Akashi cleared his throat did Midorima frantically stop the stopwatch.

"Two minutes and fifty-two seconds," the greenhead reported quietly. "You can shave off thirty seconds from that time."

"Go aid Ryouta, Shintarou."

Midorima did as he was told. Murasakibara sauntered over, with Akashi at his tail. Aomine went with Midorima to check on Kise. "You did it, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said, handing Kuroko a vanilla-flavored candy. "You beat Kise-chin." Sort of. Kise hadn't had the advantage of an ability.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi bent down to see the smaller teen's face. "He's all right, Tetsuya. He is not seriously injured."

"Okay," Kuroko said quietly, still staring at his hands.

"Then, what's concerning you?" Akashi lifted Kuroko's head.

He looked back at the heterochromatic eyes. His hands slowly dropped by his sides. "I did it, Akashi-kun."

Raising an eyebrow, Akashi had to fight a smile on his lips. Something so simple could make their newest member happy. Placing a hand upon the teal locks, he said, "Yes, you did it."

"Nn," Kise uttered, now conscious as Midorima healed his wounds quickly. "Aominecchi? Midorimacchi?"

"You just got your ass kicked, Kise," Aomine smirked. "By Tetsu, no less."

"Ann," he moaned again, relaxing his body. "That was the weirdest match I've ever had. Didn't you guys see him? Kurokocchi suddenly got invisibility powers." He blinked twice, wondering why there were two Aomine's than one.

Midorima rolled his eyes and he roamed Kise's leg, healing any fractured bones and bruises. "He didn't gain anything, Kise. He used an odd technique only he can pull off."

"Mm, and what's that?" Kise mumbled.

Aomine blew a breath of air and relaxed back against the dead grass. "I dunno how to really explain it. Tetsu tested it first with me through basketball. Heh, you can bet it was a shock when he passed me with a dribble I couldn't even see."

"Tetsu?" Kise cocked his head, but winced when Midorima shifted his body to heal his back injuries. "Basketball?"

He grunted. "Yeah. It took hours for him to perfect though. Actually, I don't think it's even perfect yet. He only got to do it once before we had to rush back."

"Does it have to do with his lack of presence?"

"That does take play in it," Midorima agreed. "But he also makes use of his surroundings and takes advantage of our keen senses."

Kise stared. Aomine yawned. The greenhead sighed. Apparently, it was too complicated for them. "An average human's attention is usually directed to the object that attracts the most attention. Our senses are more keen, but that makes us more aware of our surroundings. Without even trying, Kuroko can make anybody miss him by first glance. If he uses this to the fullest extent and take advantage of his surroundings . . ."

"It almost as if he's invisible," Aomine finished.

"It's an old, classic magician trick," Midorima said, finally finished with Kise's injuries. "A magician hosting a show would divert the audience attention, whereas the real magic is happening somewhere else. That's all Kuroko is doing, and making use of his height. Kise is tall, and Kuroko makes awkward angles so that his eyesight can't catch the movement."

"Precisely," Akashi interjected, walking up to them with a tired Kuroko. "We'll have an advantage in the attack tomorrow. They are most likely not expecting an invisible fighter."

"So I can fight?" There was a hint of hope in the question.

"That was our deal, wasn't it?" Akashi looked at the sky, taking in the dark clouds. "Everybody, go rest. We leave at midnight. All of our men are leaving an hour early, and will scout the area before we arrive. We'll come at five, and prepare for the first wave immediately."

Aomine stood with satisfaction and helped Kise stand as well. The injuries of the blond were now healed, and he was only left with a back-sore that would disappear in an hour. "Four hours to sleep; how generous," the ganguro grumbled. With an arm around Kise's shoulders, they walked back to the house. Midorima soon followed them, and Murasakibara, after making sure Kuroko accepted another piece of candy, went after.

"Not you, Tetsuya," Akashi stopped Kuroko as he too went back home. "I'd like for you to stay an hour with me to sharpen your technique. There's something I want to incorporate to it."

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

"Are we there yet?" Kise asked once again, leaning his head against the cold, car window.

"Ryouta, if you ask again, I will throw you out the window."

"So mean!"

Kuroko sat in the way back of the van with Akashi. He shifted his backpack and stared at his flexing hands. With only three hours of sleep, he was actually very much wide awake. A sort of pre-adrenaline feeling was rushing through his veins.

"We're taking the long route to the base," Akashi informed them. He studied the map in front of him intensely, his red, loose shirt wrinkled from the lack of ironing. It didn't matter though, because these were their battle clothes. They would soon be ruined. Kuroko, being new, wore a grey, baggy shirt that would soon be stained with red.

"Our men found the exact location. We'll be parking five blocks from the camp, and then we'll walk." The leader snapped up his head and looked out the window. "Daiki, take a right."

Aomine sighed and jerked the steering wheel. Kuroko held on tight when he felt his light body move to the sudden turn. It wasn't enough, and so he felt himself about to slam against the other side of the car. Before he did, however, a strong arm wrapped around his body and stabilized him. His face impacted against a hard chest, and he found himself staring into a red shirt. The soft, yet strong scent of Akashi filled his nose.

"Careful, Tetsuya," Akashi said, but raised an eyebrow when Kuroko made no indication to move from his body. The tealhead stayed close to Akashi, his body practically glued to his. "Daiki's driving can be dangerous." Resting a hand on Kuroko's head, he smoothly helped the new member into his original position.

"It's not my fault," Aomine huffed. "You keep telling me these last-minute directions!"

"Eyes on the road. I'll kill you if you get into an accident."

"Hopefully you'll be dead by then," he murmured.

"Did you say something, Daiki?"

"No."

* * *

When they arrived five blocks away, everyone ascended from the van. With Akashi leading, the Generation of Miracles headed their way toward the enemy camp discreetly. Since it was five in the mornings, the streets were filled with little to few cars. Though Date city was Hanabi's territory, and so they had to stay undercover, in case any roaming, disguised guards could spot them.

"Akashi-san, sir!" one of the men ran up quietly to meet up with the Generation of Miracles. "We've scouted the area, sir."

"And?"

He fidgeted nervously. Akashi's narrowed eyes didn't make the average person feel comfortable. "There's only one building. Nine guards up front, three on the sides, and six in the back. There are six floors, and about 100 feet of space between the barbed wire and the building. There's a garage-type door on the right side."

"No movement?"

"Yes, sir. No movement was detected."

"Have fifty of the Kanagawa men prepare for the first wave. Dismissed." Akashi waved him off as he set his backpack down. The nervous man ran away quickly.

"What's this attack going to be, Akashi?" Aomine asked. He sat down on the ground, behind the trees, and looked off to the ominous building ahead. "Full-blown?"

"No. While it would be most beneficial to destroy the base now, the chances are slim to do so," Akashi answered tersely. Opening his backpack, he took out communication devices and handed it out to every member. "We'll simply be doing a warning attack, to stop the frequent charges against our prefectures. It will stop their movements for awhile, if we're successful."

Kuroko fiddled with the strange, small device, wondering how to turn it on. Akashi's words barely translated through his head.

Akashi ignored the tealhead's actions and kept speaking, "No doubt after the first wave, Hanabi's alarms would raise, and reinforcements would come immediately. Right after the first, we'll send the second wave, with a total of 300 men, which Ryouta will lead."

"The first wave's job is simply to catch Hanabi's attention?" Midorima snapped on his gloves and took out several bandaging supplies. Kise, similarly, was snapping on sturdy, fingerless gloves.

"They will be attacking from the back, where there are six guards. Their only job is to, yes, attract attention and kill off the remaining guards surrounding the building. The enemy would most likely abandon their base to help fight off the fifty men."

"And when reinforcements come . . ."

"We'll be sending the large, second wave before the reinforcements have the chance to get there. Ryouta, you'll be entering the building with one hundred men. The other two hundred will stay outside. You'll be destroying as much machinery as you can, and search if their leader is inside the building. Kill him if you do find him."

Kise grinned. "I have the fun job, then."

"A one-hundred third wave will support the second wave after more reinforcements come in. Daiki, you will lead them."

Aomine smirked, twirling a switch blade between his fingers.

"Hanabi's numbers outnumber us three to one. No doubt the four-hundred-fifty men would not be able to hold back their men. The rest of their guards will come out in the open field. This is where Tetsuya," Kuroko snapped up his head, "Atsushi, and I will stop them with the rest of the men."

Murderous, heterochromatic eyes stared at each face before them. Akashi searched for any hesitance, and found none. "No one escapes today. Understand?"

The words were filled with strength and power. It filled the Generation of Miracles with satisfaction. They've been itching to retaliate and destroy a piece of Hanabi. Each and every member were waiting for the chance to unleash their true nature; their true beasts within themselves. This was their chance.

Even Kuroko would find his fierce, yet ugly nature in this battle.

* * *

Author

* * *

I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Good news is: School's out! I can update faster now. I will be on vacation on the 20th, though, but I'll do my best to write during that vacation (I know, this year, I'm on vacation a lot xD)

I am thinking to put Unrelenting Memories on hold-sort of-for now, to focus on this one more. Sorry, ZeroKitty, for not updating quickly! I thank you for messaging me, however :)

Please tell me of mistakes!

~Virelei


	10. Chapter 10

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 10**

"Who the hell are these people?" Hanabi's guards cried, pushing against Kanagawa's men. "Where did they come from?"

"No time for that," another one answered gruffly, slamming his blade against his opponent. With the knife stuck inside the abdomen, the Hanabi guard took out his gun and pulled the trigger. Another man went down. "Call reinforcements!"

"I—I am!" The guard fumbled with his communicator, dropping his guard for a second. A Kanagawa man took advantage of it and quickly stabbed the guard. "Agh!" He went down.

The last, remaining guard cursed and backed up against the wall. Knocking out an opponent, he quickly grabbed out his device, yelling: "Code red! Intruder attack on ground floor. Repeat; intruder attack on ground—" Multiple bullets ran through him. He collapsed against the wall.

Akashi watched from afar, shadowed by the towering trees. Kise was hidden a few yards away, expertly keeping his three hundred men spread so that the enemy would not detect them. His silly facade gone, a serious, determined leader replaced Kise. His honey-colored eyes were strict and narrowed. He barked orders to his men, readying for the second wave attack.

Aomine was ordering his own one-hundred men, giving out specific instructions and plans. He had one, leather glove on his right hand, enabling him to wield weapons with a better grip. With a scowl on his dark face, he led the Tokyo men harshly.

Midorima himself was on the battlefield. Any man that was seriously injured, yet still alive, the greenhead found himself busy healing their bloody wounds. Already, sweat poured from the tall healer, and his gloves were stained with red. "Hold on," he said fiercely to a bleeding man. "There's internal bleeding in your kidney. I can't heal it, but I can—"

"Save the others, sir," the man croaked. "I'm long gone." Midorima gritted his teeth.

Kuroko and Murasakibara watched the madness with tense muscles. Reinforcements would come soon. Akashi, with his trained eye, scanned for any movements in the windows of the building. "Go, Ryouta," he said to his ear piece.

Kise was already on his way. "Section one, take the right flank. Two—left! The rest, with me!"

The three-hundred men split, and Kise went straight toward the main entrance. One hundred soldiers behind him, he charged forward. Just as he reached the entrance, Hanabi men came straight at them. "Don't show mercy!" Kise demanded. "Kill anyone that gets in your way!" Using Aomine's speed, Kise took down five men at a time. No one touched him. He made his way to the stairs.

Akashi watched Kise's army fight the leaking reinforcements. As he thought, Hanabi's numbers were large. "Your turn, Daiki."

"Wipe off anybody who gets passed Kise's army!" Aomine ordered, leading the charge. "No mercy!"

Another one-hundred joined the two-hundred. Blood slowly seeped into the ground. Midorima was everywhere, healing with difficulty. Even then, more men escaped out, toward the trees.

"Atsushi."

"Hai~?"

"Is the air pressure well today?"

"It's perfect, Aka-chin."

Akashi's eyes glimmered. He watched as more of Hanabi's men ran out into the open field. "Tetsuya. Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Then . . ." Akashi threw off his jacket. A malicious smirk appeared. "Let's go."

The three ran to the field. Akashi created a line of fire, blocking the path to escape from Hanabi. It burned hot and furious, mirroring the redhead's feelings. Murasakibara pushed back several men with a high, whipping wind. For once, there were no snacks in his hands or mouth.

Kuroko waited. Hanabi still hadn't noticed the invisible fighter. The fire had thrown them into a frenzy, which distracted them from the real target. They huddled into a crowd on Kuroko's side, and tried to find a way to escape the fire. Kuroko made his move.

Soon, the huddled men cried as they found themselves thrown in the air by a mysterious force. Many men landed in the fire, and their screams pierced the air as they burned alive. Kuroko stood in the middle of the once-crowded circle. He had snuck into the center of the huddle. He panted. Using his ability for a large crowd took a lot out of him. Akashi had only taught him to improve his control a few hours ago.

"What was that?" Hanabi's fighter cried.

"A force suddenly had me flying."

"This—this must be the kid's ability! The kid Boss has been wanting!"

"But where is he?"

"Who cares?" one of them yelled, getting up from his fallen position. "We gotta call Boss about this! Kuroko Tetsuya is here!" He snatched out his phone, about to hit the speed-dial button, but froze. His eyes bulged. Kuroko was standing right in front of him, his pale hand gripping the phone.

"I'm sorry," he said blankly. "I can't let you do that." Kuroko spun, snapping the phone, and stabbed the man right in the chest with his blade. He gurgled, blood spewing from his chest. The enemy reached weakly for Kuroko's throat. Kuroko quickly grabbed a handful of the man's shirt, twisted it, and felt a tightening in his gut. The guy went flying back into the fire.

Blood dripped from his fingers and blade. Kuroko watched as it slid down his arms and dropped onto the blood-soaked ground. This was human blood. This was blood that was drawn by _him_. Something flickered on his face. He went off to his next victim.

Akashi watched in approval, all the while killing off his own enemies. With his eye, he could see every movement before the opponent even followed through with the action. He killed several men at a time. Flames rose every time a man went down and effectively finished the kill and destroyed any evidence the body left behind. Four, quivering men faced Akashi with guns in hand. Akashi waited with a smile that taunted them to shoot.

They did. The bullets shot straight at him. With the use of his eye, Akashi set fire to the bullets. The lead and copper melted instantly under the intensity of the heat. Hanabi dropped their guns in horror. "M-monster," one of them yelled.

"Monster? Interesting, but," Akashi snapped his fingers. They enveloped in his flames. _"Am I truly the monster here?"_

Murasakibara's wind was ruthless. It was sharp enough to cut skin and cloth. His enemies found themselves unable to move under the push of the wind. They could feel the winds' cuts, like a blade against their skin. The giant stared lazily at his opponents. Bullets that were aimed toward him simply changed directions and hit the men that shot them.

Kise slammed a young man against the wall. "Where is your leader?" he demanded.

He stared back, defiant. "I won't ever tell—" Kise snapped his neck and went on to the next. He could hear his men destroying all the technology they could get their hands on. They were supposedly in the computer room, and since Akashi's orders were to destroy any machinery he could get his hands on, the room was completely being destroyed.

Due to his overuse of his ability, he felt his speed wearing off. He had to find the leader, if he was in the building, quickly. "Continue up the floors!" he yelled.

"Damn you!" One survivor of Hanabi said from the floor in pain. Using the last of his strength, the enemy threw a strange object that landed near Kise's feet. The blond stared at it, confused, but paled when it activated.

"A gas bomb! Everybody out!" he shouted suddenly. The men stopped what they were doing and started to scatter around frantically. Kise kicked open the nearest window. It shattered easily. "It's poisonous! Don't inhale any of it." He led his men out the window and watched as they jumped from the third floor. Most of them would survive. Hopefully, Midorima was there to heal any serious bone injuries.

When the last man was out, the gas had already filled up the room. Kise, his lips a little blue from holding his breath so long, jumped out. The drop was fast, but he landed on his feet easily with a little stumble.

"Agh," his men moaned. Some legs were twisted the wrong way.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise called out to the battlefield, forgetting his ear piece was on.

"No need to yell, Kise!" Midorima's voice blared in his ear. "What is it?" He was in the middle of closing up a large gash in a man's stomach.

"We're outside the building again. Can you come now? Most of my men can't walk or move."

"Damn it." Midorima rarely cursed, but he was only one person. He was getting to the point of exhaustion, and the battle wasn't even nearly over. He couldn't call for regular medical help, because it'd be useless if the men couldn't fight again immediately. He was the only one who could heal their artificial wounds on the spot. "I'll be there. Hang on."

Kise carefully helped the men into a safe spot without moving any of their injured limbs. "Stay here. Midorimacchi is going to come. Shoot anyone who attacks you."

The blond didn't wait for an answer before he ran off to the main battle, most likely to help Aomine.

Kuroko huffed in steady, long breaths. He was surrounded by the enemy. Red smeared across his shirt, face, and hands. His body was staggering to keep upright, and he tried not to look at the heavy amount of blood around him.

"Give it up, kid," Hanabi shouted. "Boss doesn't want to kill—hey! Where'd he go?" Kuroko appeared behind the man and kicked him right in the back of the neck. The man fell. Before the men could retaliate, he disappeared once more.

He had to kill all of his enemies. His enemies, whom were most likely being brainwashed by their leader, probably had families, maybe loved ones, or friends. Their lives would end today. Would someone miss them? Would someone loathe him because he killed these people? He had to kill them. Kill them all: more blood had to be drawn. It was the only proof he killed them.

Kuroko slashed a chest and elbowed him hard in the throat. He had to see more blood. Kill more—

"E_nough!" _

The order was loud, so loud and startling, Kuroko found himself in a mid-kick. His leg frozen, his opponent saw him and grabbed it. Kuroko was thrown cruelly to the ground.

Akashi finished off his victim and looked up to where the voice had been heard. When he did, his gritted his teeth, and the flames around him grew stronger and hotter.

Aomine elbowed an incoming man and squinted up to the top of the building. He saw a teenager, the same age as him. His hair was in corn rows, and Aomine could see a trace of a cruel, merciless smile on him. Recognizing him, Aomine growled and punched a wall.

Murasakibara felt his wind die down as the air pressure rose considerably. He looked up at the once cloudy sky and saw them drifting apart, letting in the sun. He frowned, unhappy. High air pressure meant his wind was useless.

"Ha! Ha, ha!" the teen laughed mockingly on the roof. He was holding a megaphone, which explained why everybody could hear him from one word. "Seijuro, ha! I—_haah_—seriously didn't know you had the balls to attack me _now_!" He laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Haizaki," Akashi murmured with hatred in his tone. "So you were here all along."

"B-Boss!" A Hanabi fighter yelled. "The kid is here! The one you wanted!"

"Ha!" Haizaki smirked. He put his megaphone to his lips. "Well done, men! Now step back. Don't attack them anymore."

Obediently, like puppies, the remaining opponents backed away from the Generation of Miracles.

"Haizaki!" Aomine shouted. "You—" he proceeded to call Haizaki every curse word known to man.

Said teen snorted. "You haven't changed at all, Daiki. What a fucking dirty mouth." He scanned the crowd and depicted Kise. "Ryouta! So you're the one that replaced me for good, right? You're still looking pretty." A dark look overcame his face. "Makes me want to crush it."

Kuroko slowly stood up and inched toward Akashi. Something told him this 'Haizaki' guy was dangerous, even more so than the redhead. Haizaki snapped his head toward the movement, and his face turned to glee once again.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" He bellowed into the megaphone. "Tetsuya, right? The new member of the Generation of Miracles. Tell me, are they treating you like shit?" Kuroko didn't know how to answer that. Should he even answer? "Nevermind. Of course they are. Because they _are _shit."

"That's enough, Haizaki," Akashi said, tone constrained to a civilized manner. He was loud enough to be heard from the roof.

"Seijuro-san has given me an order," Haizaki mocked. "I'm not afraid of you, Seijuro. Not from up here. Your ability is weak from a far away distance, isn't that right? Even the Mighty Seijuro has a weakness." The teen spat, and it landed somewhere in the land before him. "I swear, every one of you is shit. I can barely stand looking at you. Your little struggles are sickening. Seeing all that determination and fighting-for-good makes me want to crush every hope you have."

"A person who has such an opinion on this Earth should not even exist," Akashi replied calmly. He was contemplating if he could burn the building from the base. But that would take too long, and not only would Haizaki escape, but all the information they could get from the building would be to waste.

"It is not an opinion when it will become a reality." Haizaki crouched down with his knees bent. He looked down on Akashi with a smile. "You want to know what I've been doing the past few months, Seijuro? The months where I've been missing . . . destroying . . . "

"Do I care to know?"

Haizaki ignored his question. "I've been experimenting, testing—creating something perfect. Something to be a match for _you_, Seijuro." He clapped his hands loudly, but fumbled with the megaphone when it almost dropped. "I've finally did it! I've made something that would be able to kill the Generation of Miracles easily. Using live humans, I've managed to achieve the ultimate fighters!" He pressed a button in his pocket.

The garage door started to open. All heads snapped toward the side entrance, watching as the door slowly opened upward. Gradually, the door revealed many human beings, lined up in four rows. Murasakibara took a step back, feeling uneasy at the supposedly normal humans. Akashi stared, speechless at the power he could see with his eye. The waves of strength the humans were showing was impossible . . . it was not human.

Each row was organized by eye color. The eyes were so distinctive, it was the first thing Kuroko noticed. The first row had bright red, blank eyes that stared emotionlessly off in the distance. It was the same with the second row, only with brown. And the third and fourth with blue and silver. It wasn't the colors—it was the way it looked. Kuroko felt like he had to squint when he looked into their eyes, and he didn't know why. Their eyes held no soul; it was devoid of emotion.

"You think you're the only one who can control an element at will, Seijuro?" Haizaki called. "Not anymore! These fighters of mine are invincible, and they were created to destroy the Generation of Miracles. I don't even need Kuroko Tetsuya, anymore." Before Akashi could reply, Haizaki ordered, "Pets of mine! This is your first order! _Destroy the Generation of Miracles."_

Automatically, like robots, the humans in the garage turned to the victimized group. They started to walk toward them with slow, menacing steps.

"Regroup," Akashi said quietly. Instantly, the rest of his members started to back away to Akashi. They stood in a circle, back to back, muscles tense for the attack. This was an unknown enemy; no reckless charges could be afforded. Kuroko looked at the advancing blue group. There was something off . . .

"Do we attack them?" Aomine asked.

"Haizaki said they were humans," Kise said.

"If they were humans," Akashi flicked his wrist, and a line of fire enveloped the red group. No matter how much heat Akashi willed into it, the members kept advancing, unaffected. "They would have perished by now."

"Ha, ha! Seijuro, you know better than that!" Haizaki said from his spot. "You simply can't attack with fire on a _fire elemental_."

_"What?"_ Kise cried.

Hell broke loose. Flames surrounded the Generation of Miracles, and they weren't in Akashi's control. The fire waved wildly in the air, radiating an intense heat that Kise immediately started to sweat. Pools of water swirled toward Kuroko, and he barely ducked in time. Wind whipped wildly, despite the high air pressure, and cut their skin. They felt the ground rumble from underneath, and begin to crack.

Aomine grabbed onto Murasakibara when he felt the earth shake. "What the hell? Akashi!"

"I am working on it," Akashi said with tight control. He touched the ground gently with his hands and willed his own control of his element. His own fire engulfed the enemies' flames. "Hurry through. Now."

Without hesitating, Aomine and Murasakibara ran through the fire, relieved that the heat was to the point it was cool. Kuroko, Midorima, and Kise were next, and then Akashi. Instantly, another ring of fire tried to surround them, but they scattered just in time.

"Don't attack recklessly. Observe their weak points," Akashi said. "I take it you know who controls which element."

"Yeah." Aomine ducked a boulder and looked at the Earth beings. They were using the ground to create large, heavy rocks. "Kise, need a reload?"

"For a quick second." Kise tapped Aomine briefly before running off with his full speed. He appeared behind the first person he could find and imbedded his blade deep within its chest. The blade pulled out quickly, and the blond jumped back. Expecting a dead body, his eyebrows shot up when he saw the wound heal before his eyes. The fire elemental turned and started attacking him, as if she hadn't been stabbed just a few seconds ago. _What—what are they?_

"How in the hell are you doing that?" Aomine growled. He ran full speed to his opponent, but the earth elemental ran fast enough to escape the ganguro's grasp. "Are—are they are fast as me? That's impossible!"

Midorima swung a round kick to his target's head, gritting his teeth as he felt the wind cutting against his skin deeply. He kept count how many times he was being cut, and where the locations were, to make sure no vital places were being targeted.

His victim blocked the kick and started out with a flurry of punches and kicks. Midorima ducked and blocked each one, but found it difficult escape each blow. _The only reason why I'm keeping up is because I've fought Aomine before, _he thought, quickly snatching a hand and sending in a sweep. _These things are fast._

Kuroko was in the middle of an ambush. Water at one-hundred miles-per-hour speeds shot at him like never before. _They can see me. I can't escape. _He ducked another rocket of water. Expecting this, the enemy changed the course and aimed at the tealhead's face. Kuroko closed his eyes and braced himself for the oncoming pain. He felt it hit him: nothing else happened.

He opened his eyes and looked at himself. He was still in the same spot, and he was completely dry. Blinking, he looked up to his opponent. Had it missed? No, he felt something hit him, but he wasn't wet. Was the water some type of illusion?

The enemy puzzled, he sent more attacks toward Kuroko, which he experimentally took the hit. Dry. Completely dry and undamaged. So it was an illusion. But the fire's heat had seemed so real.

He snapped his head toward Kise's cry of pain. Another water elemental was attacking him. Kise was completely wet, and the force of the water had slammed him against a tree.

"We're truly outnumbered this time," Akashi said softly in his ear piece, kicking off a Wind opponent. "We have to retreat."

"What?" Aomine's voice blared. "No way! That's—that's totally—"

"Shut up, Aomine!" Midorima communicated back angrily. "This is all a wound to our pride. Just listen to Akashi."

Slowly, the Generation of Miracles backed up to the trees. The elements ganged up on them, but as Haizaki saw the group retreat, he laughed wildly. "This is an order. Stop attacking."

The colorful group took this chance and quickly ran back to where they came from. "There's a secret base just outside this city. Are there any serious injuries that would restrain you from running there?" Akashi asked as he ran with the now soft wind brushing against his red locks.

"I got a bad leg," Aomine admitted, running much slower than usual. "I might not hold out until outside the city."

"Shintarou?"

"I can't heal while moving at this pace," Midorima reported. "I'm also in bad shape."

"Atsushi, carry Daiki."

Murasakibara didn't even dare to complain. "Okay, Aka-chin."

"Tetsuya, I will carry you."

Kuroko heaved, trying his best to keep up with the others. "Huh?"

"You're about to collapse."

* * *

They were finally able to make it. The secret base was on the outskirts of the city, built for emergencies such as this. It was a small house hidden neatly with the rough terrain. It was stocked up with preserved foods, running water, and a medical-aid kit. There were only two rooms (two bathrooms) with three beds and a pull-out couch. A working computer and small T.V. accompanied the cramped living room.

"Hold still," Midorima hissed, running his hand over Aomine's leg.

"Hard to when you're poking and pushing it like that!"

"I'm trying to find where you fractured it," the greenhead snapped.

"Shintarou. Daiki. Enough." Akashi leaned against the wall and closed his lids. He had taken a shower immediately after Kuroko, and now he was in fresh clothes he found in the drawers. "We are all upset."

Kise slammed his fist against the table. "Upset is an understatement! Haizaki pushed us to the point we had to retreat! That's degrading!"

"What do you know about degradation?" Aomine retorted. "You're just some model who has to rely on others to fight!"

A hurt look crossed Kise's face, but was quickly replaced by anger. "You don't have to be such an ass, Aominecchi! We're all wounded here, so why are you taking it out on me?"

"Aka-chin, are there any snacks here?" Murasakibara stood from his chair and trudged over to the kitchen.

"That's great, Murasakicchi!" Kise raised his voice. "Go feed on some snacks while everybody is worried about the new 'Its' Haizaki created! Stuff your face until you're satisfied!"

Akashi ignored both of them. He knew eating snacks was Murasakibara's way of coping with anxiety. "I believe I saw a bag of chips in the second cabinet, Atsushi."

Murasakibara nodded gratefully, mumbled a 'thanks' and went to find the bag of chips.

"One day, you're going to become a fatass that can't even run, Murasakibara," Aomine yelled. Murasakibara tried ignoring him and grasped onto the regular flavored chips in his large hands. His grip was a little too tight for the bag. "Akashi keeps telling you to eat healthy, but obviously you can't. You're the reason we had to retr—"

A loud clatter roared from the kitchen. Murasakibara threw all the pots and pans on the floor in anger. "Shut up, Mine-chin!" he shouted. Hand clenched, he punched the closest wall near him and felt the house rumble in protest. He stopped to breathe heavy, deep breaths. The giant was never one to yell, or take out his frustration on an object. The act of retreating was stressing for everybody.

"That's enough!" Akashi said fiercely. "Daiki, Ryouta, one more word of insult, and you will be the ones sleeping on the floor. Atsushi, pick up anything you threw. Shintarou, heal Daiki without a word of complaint. Tetsuya, stop hiding and come out here."

Following their leader's orders, the house went silent and tense. Kuroko slowly made his way over to an empty chair and sat next to a drained Akashi. The redhead had his head against the recliner, his eyes closed in exhaustion. Things hadn't went the way he planned, and that was a big blow to the leader. Not only that, but all of his teammates had been in serious danger of getting killed.

"Are you all right, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," he replied tersely. "Did Shintarou heal your wounds?" Akashi placed a pale hand on Kuroko's head.

"He did. I won't be able to use my ability until later, though. My body took too much of a strain."

"As expected. Your stamina will build as you use it more." Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes for a second before he took off his hand from Kuroko's head. "Has everybody settled down?"

A mumble of 'yes' went around the living room. Aomine was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up while Midorima sat on the ground in front of him, face in his hands. The greenhead was already feeling dizzy: he had overused his power. Murasakibara had returned to sit on the floor against the wall, chips in hand. Kise sat on a chair, his face not happy.

"We don't have time to take out our frustrations on each other," Akashi said. "I want reports. Now. Starting with Shintarou."

"They heal quickly," Midorima said. "A simple scratch heals in about three seconds."

Aomine went next. "They're fast. I thought they were as fast as me, but they're a fraction slower. I am able to catch them if I try hard, though."

"A large gash or stab heals in six seconds," Murasakibara said, subdued. "I did many serious wounds on one of them, but each of them healed right after another."

"I can still copy them," Kise reported. "I touched one of them experimentally, for only a second. But that was enough. Their power is so strong, my body can't take any more."

Everybody stared at Kuroko, and he shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't able to make any particular observations on them," he said quietly. "But I did notice one thing."

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "That would be?"

"When I got hit by the water—I wasn't affected."

"What do you mean you weren't affected?" Aomine demanded.

"It didn't hurt," Kuroko said. "And I was not wet. Kise-kun was hurt from them, but it was as if they didn't attack me."

Nobody knew how to answer to that. What could they say? Haizaki's creations were a new species, and they didn't have enough information on them. Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This could be the reason why you felt so similar to Akashi the first time you met us, Kuroko," Midorima inquired. "You could have a second—"

"Let's go over their weak points," Akashi interrupted. "A strike that could kill them takes six seconds to heal."

"Which means we have six seconds to apply as many wounds as we can before their body can catch up with the injuries," Kise supplied.

"Six seconds is not a lot of time," Aomine grimaced. "We could use guns, but we have to remember they're fast. I can barely catch one of them on my own."

"Three seconds for a minor scratch," Murasakibara repeated tiredly. "So we shouldn't even bother holding back on them."

Their captain let loose a sharp breath. "I've noticed myself they have a one-and-a-half-second interval between each attack with their ability."

"So we only have a second and a half to stop them from their next attack?" The ganguro asked in disbelief.

Midorima shook his head. "Don't forget that, with their ability, they can attack from afar. We can't reach them in a second if they choose to stay far from us."

"They're practically immortal." It was the first time Kuroko had spoken in the discussion of weaknesses. He was having a hard time with their fast pace observations.

"Not immortal," Akashi corrected. "It seems impossible, but we know how to kill them."

"Can't we just snap their necks and cut off their heads? Can't heal what's not attached, right?"

"Ew, Aominecchi!" Kise protested. "Besides, who says they're going to stay still long enough to have a blade cut through their neck? It's harder than you think to cut off a head when in a battle like that. Plus, if Haizaki managed to have real humans control elements, then I doubt their bones are normal."

Kuroko cleared his throat. "Ano, I know this is late, but who is Haizaki-kun?"

"A bastard that doesn't deserve an honorific," Aomine snapped. "A traitor. The leader of Hanabi." Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows.

Akashi, having enough of the conversation, sat up and signalled Kuroko to stand too. "That's enough for today. We're all tired. We'll be returning to Kyoto by tomorrow."

The tallest stood next and stretched widely, accidentally brushing his hand against the ceiling. "How do you know they won't be waiting for us there, Aka-chin?"

"Despite what's happened, we did make a major blow on them. I doubt they will attack Kyoto so early. Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou; you'll be sleeping in the room with two beds. Play rock-paper-scissors to decide who sleeps on the floor, or have two in one bed." Akashi looked at the pull-out couch, and then at Murasakibara. "Atsushi, can you fit on the couch?"

"Mm? Yeah, I think so."

"Tetsuya, you'll be rooming with me in the second bedroom."

Kuroko, thinking he was going to get the couch, was startled when he was pulled into the mentioned room. The door shut, and the two were left alone in the room. Akashi crossed the room and rummaged through the old drawers and didn't acknowledge Kuroko until he found what he was looking for. "I will sleep on the floor tonight." He took off his shirt and headed for the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. Kuroko tried hard not to pay attention to his well-toned body.

It was another five minutes before Akashi reappeared with his shirt on. By this time, Kuroko had already rearranged the bed to have one pillow on each side and slid under the covers. He looked small, alone in the bed.

"I said I will be sleeping on the floor tonight. You do not have to sleep on one side," Akashi said with amusement.

Kuroko ducked his head. "I feel like it would be rude to let you sleep on the floor. We can both fit on this bed easily, Akashi-kun."

"Oh?" Akashi mused. Resting his hands upon the footboard, he leaned over with a small smile that hinted mischief. "You would want to share a bed with me?"

The tealhead blinked and thought about the double-meaning of the words. Then he blushed and slid more under the covers. "You know what I mean, Akashi-kun."

"Do I?" he asked, already on the other side of the bed. He lifted the covers and easily lied down with much space in between them. When Kuroko didn't answer, he rolled closer to the new member and made Kuroko turn so that they were facing each other. At this time, Kuroko could already hide his blush.

Blue seemingly-blank eyes stared back into his heterochromatic ones. Akashi saw the change in them; the change between before and after the battle. _He's finally seen the truth in our world, _he regretfully thought, remembering how Kuroko had taken an hour in the shower, presumably scrubbing off all the blood, and then scrubbing more when there wasn't any left. He could see the rashes on the passer's arms.

Akashi traced a finger upon Kuroko's jawline before stopping to take a hold of his chin. "You did well, today," he whispered.

Then, without expecting an answer, Akashi turned and closed his eyes. And, for once, true, _comforting_ darkness enveloped the leader of the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

Author

* * *

I wasn't lying when I said I would update more, haha. The fight scenes I wrote are probably not as dramatic and James-Bond like as I thought when I was writing it. Truth was, I was listening to really inspiring, dramatic music while writing it, so to me, it was all KAPOW and KABOOM, you know? B)

Song I've listened to while fight scenes:

Yume Banchi by Radwimps

Wave by Kanzentaicell (Kanseru)

Transfer Girl by Base Ball Bears

Vivi by Hachi

Rolling Girl by Rumdarjun

B) Thank you very much for supporting me! I'd appreciate it if you'd take a few seconds of your time to review!

~Virelei


	11. Chapter 11

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 11**

Akashi predicted correctly. Hanabi was not in Kyoto, and was not waiting for their arrival. They were transferred safely and secretly back to their isolated residence. The entire journey was tense and silence, except for a few arguements over food. Murasakibara had only wanted to buy snacks (Akashi didn't let him), Aomine _only_ wanted twenty-three teriyaki burgers, Midorima refused to get anything unhealthy, so the burgers were out of the question, Kuroko was willing to eat anything as long as it came with a vanilla shake, and Akashi wanted Tofu Soup, his favorite dish.

In the end, after several minutes or arguing, Akashi had Aomine stop the car at the nearest convenience store and the redhead got out of the car without a word. When he came back, he was holding six granola bars and threw one for everybody. "That's your lunch. Anybody who argues will be thrown out the window." And the issue was resolved.

"Good to be home," Aomine grumbled, flopping himself onto the couch. "Oi, Tetsu, where's your dog?"

"I left him with Kagami-kun to be taken care of." Kuroko collapsed onto the recliner.

"Check on every one of your cities before setting in," Akashi ordered. He was already heading over to his room. "That includes you, Tetsuya. You will now be in charge of half of the Tokyo Prefecture."

"All right," Aomine said gleefully. "Less work to do."

"Daiki, arrangements have already been made. You will now be handling the western part of Tokyo from the Imperial Palace. Tetsuya-the rest." Akashi closed his door and went to get the reports from Kyoto.

Seeing everybody in their rooms, Kuroko—hesitantly—went to his own room and approached the large, black screen on his wall. It was the first thing he noticed in his room, but didn't know what is was for, so he had curtains implanted to cover it. Now, he could guess its use.

A hand-scan was waiting beside the flat screen. He put his pale hand against it. His hand was scanned quickly, and an automatic voice burst in his room:

"State your name."

Kuroko blinked twice. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Connecting."

The screen lit up, nearly blinding him, and a young, agitated man came up. His figure was distorted for a few seconds before it cleared. ". . . Kuroko-san? Kuroko-san, sir? Sir?"

"Yes?" Kuroko tried to answer. He wondered if he was being recorded or videotaped.

The young man sighed in relief. "We're through!" he called to the noise in the back. "It's an honor to meet you, Kuroko-san. Akashi-san has reassigned half of Tokyo's troops to you. I am First Lieutenant Hoshino Ayumu, in charge of the fifth platoon."

"I am glad to meet you," Kuroko said formally, and wished he was out of the room. He didn't have any experience in leading orders to hundreds of men. "I hope to work well with you." The young man didn't reply, and the two stood in silence, confused. The young man confused, because he was awaiting orders, and Kuroko confused, because he didn't know why nothing was being said. Finally realizing the lieutenant was waiting for his command, he said, "Please give me a report on Tokyo."

"Hai. There were no surprise attacks, or any for that matter, during your day gone. We've tightened the security on outer borders of Tokyo, but there was no movement from Hanabi." The man paused and looked at his papers in his hand. "Ah-h, but we are running low on medical supplies. Can you please inform Midorima-san to send a restock on supplies as soon as possible?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered, since it was the only thing he could say.

"That's all to report, sir."

"Then . . . Thank you, Hoshino-kun."

"I look forward to working with you, sir." The connection disconnected.

Kuroko watched as the screen slowly faded and drew the curtains so it covered the screen again. Then he walked out of his room, and found everybody else was done with their prefectures already.

"No attacks on my end," Aomine yawned, walking down the hallway, just behind Akashi.

"There was no movement," Kuroko quietly said.

"Clear in Akita, Aka-chin," Murasakibara yawned.

Kise bounced in front of Akashi and made it to the living room first. "None in Kanagawa! We've also recruited more men, and they're in the process of training now."

"Midorima-kun, Tokyo is in need of more medical supplies."

"I have already sent it. They're on our way as we speak."

Abruptly, five stomach growls filled the living room. It went silent. Aomine scowled with discontent. Midorima coughed and looked away, a small blush on his face. Kise pressed his lips together. Murasakibara frowned and laid a large hand on his stomach. Akashi acted as if nothing happened, but he too discreetly touched his stomach briefly.

Kuroko was the only one not hungry.

"Aka-chin, I can make something for everybody," Murasakibara suggested.

"Yes, that would be most helpful," Akashi said coolly. The giant made his way to the kitchen. "As for everyone, we'll be discussing our next movement toward Hanabi."

They all took a random seat in the living room. Kise lay sprawled on the couch, and Akashi sat at his head. Kuroko sat on the floor in front of Kise, and Aomine and Midorima sat on the chairs.

"You know," Kise started with a sorrowful voice. "Haizaki said he used live humans."

"Yes," their leader replied. "He must have sacrificed hundreds of humans in his experiments to perfect them to what they are now."

"Then those attacks for the past few weeks—they are just distractions," Aomine said bitterly.

Midorima nodded. "Haizaki couldn't risk having us know he was creating something to destroy us, of course. He must have predicted Kuroko would join us instead of Hanabi, and needed another way to kill the Generation of Miracles."

"That's disgusting," Kise whispered. "Those humans—how could he?"

Akashi laid a pale hand over Kise's forehead in a try of comfort before taking it away. He couldnt deny it. It was disgusting; inhumane. And they would have to kill those humans, because they were under Haizaki's control.

"Even if it's disgusting, Kise-kun, there's no helping it," Kuroko said. "It's done. Haizaki-kun has them under his control."

"Didn't I tell you he doesn't deserve an honorific, Tetsu?" Aomine spat angrily.

"It's impolite not to do so when I do not know him," Kuroko countered. "I don't know Haizaki-kun's past actions. The only information I do know is he is the leader of Hanabi."

Aomine scoffed. "Isn't that enough to tell you he's a bastard?"

"No, Daiki," Akashi interrupted. "Tetsuya is right. He needs to know the history of Haizaki Shougo. Ryouta, you still don't know his full story, correct?"

Kise brought an arm over his eyes. "All I know is he used to be a part of the Generation of Miracles, but Akashicchi kicked him out because he was too violent. I replaced him a year later."

"Your training as a child was slower than others," Akashi said. "That is the only reason why Haizaki had to join the Generation of Miracles. If you had developed your ability faster, you would have been the one to join first."

Kise flinched at the word 'training'. His childhood memories were not the best. In fact, they were scarred in his memories and body. Only Aomine and Akashi knew the horrors of his past, and he wanted it kept that way.

"Ahn . . . I was only able to make a simple meal for everybody," Murasakibara said, carrying a tray of six bowls of rice and meat in his hands.

"That's more than enough. Thank you, Atsushi." The bowls were passed out, and Aomine started devouring his meal instantly. "Smaller bites, Daiki. You'll ruin your digestive system."

"Keh. What are you, my mom?" At Akashi's stare, the ganguro gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine then, _Mother._" A reappearance of Akashi's scissors had him shut up.

Midorima ignored them, carefully studying Kise and Kuroko before starting his story. "Haizaki was always violent," he said regretfully. "Before Hanabi, there were still many selfish and greedy people who wished to control the four lifelines. In order for the Generation of Miracles to be complete, we needed a total of five, gifted people." He looked at Akashi, then Aomine, then Kise, and then Murasakibara. His usual cool expression withdrew from his face, and revealed a sullen, scarred teen. "Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, and I were picked immediately from the Japanese government. They foresaw our training since birth and provided many, special stimulations to control our ability to the maximum.

"There were six of us in total. The government could not afford focusing on six people at once at the time. Even trained, we were clueless to organization, leading an army, strategies . . . our first kill." Midorima stopped talking abruptly and ripped off his glasses. His hand pressed against his eyes hard, his head bowed.

"That's enough, Shintarou," Akashi excused him. "I will explain."

" . . . Thank you."

Akashi gathered his words before he spoke, "As Shintarou said, the Japanese government couldn't further train and teach six persons at the same time. Ryouta . . . and Haizaki were the last ones to be considered. The government was not allowed to reveal our own abilities to us until we activated it ourselves. Ryouta was slower than the rest of us, and Haizaki should have been the one chosen immediately."

Kise took a shuddering breath and put both hands over his face. Kuroko could feel the tension and horrors in the air. Akashi shook his head. "Haizaki was not chosen immediately. They knew Ryouta's abilities were extremely close to Haizaki's, and his potential was endless compared to Haizaki. Countries were competing with Japan, however, especially America. America had their own secret government, gathering their own group. They stalled the final decision—Ryouta did not improve fast enough. "

"So the bastard was chosen," Aomine flatly said. "And we had the four life lines in our possession, representing for Japan."

Kuroko interrupted quickly, "Where did Kise-kun go, then?"

"I was kept back," Kise said. "They took my training to a higher level, a theory of 'beating my potential' out of me. I was kept as a replacement, in case one of the members died." He showed no further indication to answer more of the question, so Akashi continued.

"Haizaki did not object to my position as leader, but he did have a problem with taking orders." Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "He was not stable. He attacked without thinking; killed his enemies ruthlessly without thought. His victims were joyful for death. The government were pleased in the beginning: they had sought for a vicious killer, but he caused problems for us."

"What problems?" Kuroko asked.

"Publicity problems, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara answered. "Haizaki killed his enemies without Aka-chin's permission, and it was usually in front of a crowd. We had to use the government to change stories and manipulate the public's viewing of it. And, most of Haizaki's victims were innocent."

"Haizaki didn't give them the privilege of an interrogation," Kise whispered. "They were just tortured on the spot."

Akashi said grimly, "I warned and punished Haizaki many times during his stay in the Generation of Miracles, but it was for naught. When it came to the point I would kick him off, Haizaki attacked me."

"Haizaki-k—Haizaki attacked Akashi-kun?"

"It was a short fight," Midorima finally interjected. "Even when Haizaki was powerful, Akashi was stronger. Akashi restrained him quickly, and forced Haizaki to leave the Generation of Miracles."

"And then Kise-kun came in, and Hanabi was made?"

Aomine nodded. "Yeah. He wanted revenge on Akashi, and was determined to show 'our way' was weak. He gathered all of the small organizations that planned on taking the energies from us, and killed off all the others when they didn't cooperate."

Midorima stood up with an empty bowl in his hands. "I'm done. I will be in my room for the rest of the evening."

"No, you will not," Akashi cut in. "You will stay here and face it now, Shintarou."

The greenhead looked dismayed. "What is there to face, Akashi?"

Akashi's eyes flashed. "You very well know what you have been running from since twelve years ago. It's time to stop turning your back like a coward."

"A coward? _Me?_" Midorima asked, suddenly harsh. "I can do what I want with my problems, Akashi, and I am _not _running away."

"It won't help to ignore it," Akashi said fiercely. "It is time to face your fears, Shintarou. Do you think you are the only one who suffers? Ignoring the past will not make it disappear."

"I am not ignoring the past!" Midorima shouted, his composed façade slipping. "I have accepted it; there's nothing more that's needed!"

Akashi sucked in his breath. "If you naively think—"

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko's quiet voice silenced the room. Blue eyes glared at the redhead. "Don't force Midorima-kun to do what he doesn't want to do. It's unfair."

Aomine choked on his tea and spat out the rest in his cup. Kise coughed violently with his rice and turned red. Murasakiara swiveled his head quickly toward Kuroko. Even Midorima forgot about his anger, staring at Kuroko as if he had grown two heads. Kuroko wondered if he had rice on his face.

Akashi sat still, staring at the window in front of him blankly. His face was rid of all emotions. There was a dormant anger that brewed in his heterochromatic eyes, but the other four knew it would not stay dormant for long. Midorima saw his chance, put his bowl down on the table, and started to walk out of the room. Before he turned the corner where the Generation of Miracles would no longer see him, he stiffly said a soft, "Thank you, Kuroko."

The three also took the chance. Aomine put his bowl down and practically ran out of the room. He gave a second's glance to Kuroko before leaving, "Good luck, Tetsu."

Kise was next. He bounded out, sending a swift, "I'll pray for you, Kurokocchi!"

Murasakibara after. "Rest in peace, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko tilted his head, confused. Why was everybody sending him a death wish? Had he said something wrong? He looked at Akashi—and received his answer. The redhead has not moved, even when the rest were trying to escape. Anger was still evident in his tight, chiseled face. Hesitantly, Kuroko climbed up from the floor and sat on the couch, two cushions away from Akashi.

The consternation in the silent atmosphere was too much for Kuroko to bear, especially because he was not the one emitting the tense and awkward waves. Akashi showed no sign of moving or talking—it was as if he was trying to take control of his self before he lashed out. Kuroko sunk deeper into the couch. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun," he sighed. "I shouldn't have demanded things the way I did to you. But I'm not sorry for telling you to stop pushing Midorima-kun," he quickly added. "It's not fair to force someone to face their own fears. They are fears for a reason, Akashi-kun."

Akashi didn't answer. Kuroko turned his body and tried to continue, "Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun. _Akashi-kun."_

Akashi finally twisted his body, and Kuroko could now see the true exhaustion hidden beneath the anger. The Generation of Miracles' leader was tired—simply tired. Leading a five—now six—man-army was Akashi's own job, along with many others that his team members did not need to worry about. Did the Generation of Miracles know this? Did they know their own leader hid their fatigue and exhausted mentality?

Slowly and deliberately, Kuroko came closer and took Akashi's pale hand with both of his. "Akashi-kun," he said. "Let's go for a walk in Kyoto."

The offer was enough to bring slight amusement to Akashi's face. "And what good will a walk do, Tetsuya?" The anger was gradually dissipating.

"In the past few weeks that I've lived here, I haven't had the chance to explore Kyoto," Kuroko said. "And I feel like you owe me a tour."

"I owe you?" Akashi raised eyebrows. Kuroko only nodded. With an inaudible, exasperated sigh, Akashi withdrew his hand and stood from the couch. "Very well. We will go on a walk."

Sliding into their coats, the two silently walked out of the house, intending to go on the promised tour.

Kise and Aomine peeked from their rooms, and then glanced at each other in wonder. The living room had been silent for the past several minutes. There were no screams of pain, or pleas of help, or even evil laughter. What was going on? Did Akashi kill Kuroko so unexpectedly, the tealhead didn't even have time to scream?

"Want to go out and check, Aominecchi?" Kise whispered.

"Only if you go with me," Aomine whispered back.

Quietly, the two idiots padded down the hallway and dared to look into the living room. "There's no blood," Aomine announced, scanning the room. "And Akashi is nowhere to be found."

"No body or weapons either," Kise chirped. He checked under pillows and chairs to look for any missing body parts. When he went to the kitchen, he noticed something strange. "Look, Aominecchi," he pointed to the rack where all the shoes were stored. "Kurokocchi's and Akashicchi's walking shoes are gone!"

Aomine dropped his pillow. "So that means . . ."

"Akashicchi kidnapped Kurokocchi to torture him more secretly!" Kise cried.

Aomine and Kise looked at each other, horrified, and simultaneously exclaimed, "We got to save him!"

Murasakibara sat in his room and shook his head, listening to all the commotion outside. "Mine-chin and Kise-chin aren't too bright . . . "

**~Setting Skip~**

"A table for two," Akashi said to the waiter. They were in a small, private café that served one of the best coffees in Kyoto. While Akashi wasn't a big fan of coffee, Kuroko was, and so they decided to make their first stop at a café. The place was quiet and comfortable, perfect for the two teens.

They were led to the back table, beside the windows. Kuroko ordered a coffee while Akashi ordered a light pastry for both.

"What is this place called?" Kuroko asked, having missed the sign of the café.

"Takagi Coffee," Akashi said. "There are many cafés throughout the Kyoto prefecture. This one has a more western culture influence to its menu."

"It's nice." Kuroko pretended to look outside the window for a bit, before asking, "Akashi-kun, when were you born?"

Akashi placed his chin on his hand and studied Kuroko's face. "Where is this coming from? I was born on December twentieth, or so I've been told."

Kuroko frowned. "So not even your date of birth is certain? Nothing of your past is concrete?"

"Nothing is truly concrete." Akashi thanked the waiter as their ordered items were set on the table. "But yes, facts about ourselves as children are never certain."

Kuroko absent-mindedly stirred his coffee after pouring in six sugars. He was about to pour in a seventh when Akashi stopped him. "That must not feel right," he said, still stirring. "I feel I've been privileged to have been born normally, and I can retain some memories when I was a child. Okaa-san and Otou-san died early, but I remember them." He paused, and then looked up to the redhead. "What's your favorite food, Akashi-kun?"

Said teen shook his head, amused, and broke his pastry in half. He put the other half on a napkin and passed it to Kuroko. "Why the sudden interest in me, Tetsuya?" He bit a small piece of the pastry, testing if it was too sweet or not. His second bite showed it wasn't sweet.

Kuroko gave a slight intake of breath through his nose. He released it through his mouth. "I want to know more about Akashi-kun. It's unfair that Akashi-kun has physically looked me up without permission, so you know a lot about me."

"You seem to be voicing all the unfairness of the world," Akashi commented. "And while it's uncommon for someone to ask, my favorite—Tetsuya, keep your head down and do not question me. Now."

The change of words and tone had Kuroko ducking without hesitation. He kept his head low from the window and peeked one eye out to spy on Akashi. The redhead was also keeping low, but was watching two, peculiar men on the streets. The men were in strange clothing—too nice to be worn out in the streets of Kyoto. Their weapons that set on their hips gave them away though.

Discreetly, Akashi pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hai, Akashi-san?" came the receiver.

"There are two Hanabi men in Kyoto. How did they pass the border?" Akashi asked coldly.

The phone was silent. "I-I don't know, sir," the man stammered. "W-we weren't aware—"

"Find all Hanabi intruders and get rid of them," he ordered. "If I see one more intruder, there will be consequences." He snapped the phone shut.

Kuroko could only imagine what people were thinking of them now, but it didn't matter. Hanabi was here. They were attacking so early already?

Akashi waited until the men were out of sight. "It's all right now, Tetsuya," he said and raised his head. "The guards will take care of it. I doubt they're trying to attack. I will not let this ruin the tour." He stood up and smoothened his clothes. "Come," he said. "We've spent too much time here."

"The coffee—"

"You can order another one later." Akashi put a few bills on the table before leading Kuroko out of the shop.

**~Setting Skip~**

"Sir, all communication with the patrols has been cut. It's safe to assume the Generation of Miracles has gotten to them."

Haizaki leaned back in his chair at the news. Scowling, he tapped his fingers slowly against the desk. "So you didn't get any new information on Kyoto?"

"Yes, sir. We did not get any new information."

"Damn. Seijuro and his wall of defenses," Haizaki sighed loudly. "We need some leverage on those little shits! I thought the new army would put a dent to them, but it's not enough! Damn it." The ex-Generation of Miracles' member put his chin to his hand, thinking. "I was wrong. I do need Tetsuya. I doubt they'd let him go easily though. They guard him like he's the most noblest prize of them all."

"Well, why don't we capture the blond one?" the guard suggested. "He seemed weak enough at the battle yesterday. And they won't be expecting it. We can offer a trade for the Kuroko Tetsuya kid."

"Ryouta, eh?" Haizaki smirked. "That's actually not a bad idea." The room went silent for a moment. "All right. It's decided. Make preparations to set a trap for the Generation of Miracles. We'll capture Ryouta from there. Dismissed."

The guard bowed. "Hai. We will prepare right away." Haizaki gave a cruel, pleased smile.

* * *

Author

* * *

I'm yet again out of town, but I had brought a laptop with me to update. I had 3,000 words done before I went on vacation. I had everything backed up. Then I decided to write 7,000 words in one sitting. Finished the chapter, went to upload it until-Computer crashed. Internet went down.

7,000 words lost. I admit it; I actually broke down in tears. That was so frustrating, and I actually wanted to quit writing this story. After a few days, I forced myself to write again, but I was only able to write about 700 more words. Oh well, this is flowing smoothly.

Thanks for being patient.

~Virelei


	12. Chapter 12

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 12**

"Crap, crap, crap!" Aomine ran into the kitchen with only one shoe on, boxers, and an inside-out shirt. His missing jeans were in his hand. Murasakibara and Midorima ceased eating and looked up to the scrambling teen. Aomine shoved one leg in his jeans while he hopped around the kitchen to grab a granola bar. "I'm going to be freaking late!"

"Since when did you care if you were late, Mine-chin?"

"Since my homeroom teacher threatened me I would fail the first-year if I was late again." Aomine grunted as he finally pulled up his jeans with the granola bar between his teeth. "Why aren't you two already out?" He spun around and grabbed his other shoe, spilling all the rest of the shoes on the rack in the process. "Shit, my bag!"

"Right there, Mine-chin." Murasakibara pointed at the corner of the dining room. "And I have an emergency calling in Akita. Called in sick."

"My school has a festival going on. It's not my shift yet." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Your shirt is inside-out, Aomine."

The ganguro cursed and carelessly took off his shirt while snatching off his bag from the floor. "What time is it now?" Without bothering to put back on his shirt, he ran across the room for some folders and stuffed it into his bag. The granola bar fell onto the floor, but he quickly snatched it up, muttering a, "Five second rule."

"Six-thirty," Midorima said, looking at his watch. "Your school starts at eight-forty-five."

"The train takes about two hours to get from here to Tokyo." Aomine gritted his teeth and zipped up his bag.

"The train to Tokyo is leaving in ten minutes, Mine-chin."

"What? Damn it!" He threw on the shirt, yanked open the door, and started to sprint out of the house. "Tell Akashi I won't be back 'till seven!" he yelled.

Midorima and Murasakibara calmly resumed eating, not even bothering to close the door. Just another typical Tuesday morning. "What's the emergency call, Murasakibara?" Midorima asked as he took out his phone to check Oha Asa. "Do you require my help?"

"No, no one was attacked," Murasakibara mumbled around his food. "There were intruders in Kyoto. Aka-chin sent them to me. He wants me to interrogate them."

"Why won't Akashi them himself?" Midorima almost shivered at the thought of Akashi's interrogation methods. The redhead _always_ got answers in his interrogations.

"He said he had another job to fulfill." Murasakibara shrugged. "I don't mind."

Midorima sipped his tea with a suspicious gaze. "What kind of job?"

**~Setting Skip~**

Akashi wrapped his hand around the man's throat and slammed him against the brick wall of a building. His pale, slender fingers gripped the throat tightly and surely, and effectively blocked the man's airways for oxygen. Akashi's victim flailed and struggled, gasping at the sudden movement and pain. He tried grasping at Akashi's fingers, but knew it was useless. The leader leaned in to his victim. His face was inches away from the other.

"What business do you have in Kyoto?" Akashi murmured menacingly. He gave a warning squeeze to the throat.

"I—" he gasped. "I—I'm just a messenger! Ord—orders from the—" he gasped again. "—the—the—"

_"The?"_ Akashi pressed, squeezing harder.

"The boss!" he rasped. "Wrote . . . note; inside coat."

Akashi used his free hand to dig inside the intruder's coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held the throat tighter as a warning.

The message was written in sloppy, mind-cringing handwriting, but the message was short. Was it even a message? It seemed like an equation—with his members' names:

_Ryouta Tetsuya_

_Ryouta Tetsuya _

The two 'equations' were grouped by a bracket that was labeled with a question mark. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the paper. "What is this?" he demanded, pulling the man back towards him before slamming him against the wall again.

"I—I don't know," he choked. His lips were going blue from the lack of oxygen. Akashi allowed him the privilege of breathing for a second before cutting off his oxygen once more. "I'm . . . I-just a messenger!"

Akashi's hair on the back of his neck bristled. He flicked his eyes to the side briefly. Another one was here. Somewhere near—watching him. Highly likely to be an accomplice or protector of the messenger. Akashi couldn't pinpoint his location, though. Not when most of his concentration was focused on the man being held captive by his fingers.

"You are going to die either way," he murmured. "There's no point in being loyal to your boss. See where your loyalty got you? Death. By me. Tell me what you know about Haizaki's future plans."

"Like—I'd tell you," he tried to say and make an attempt to spit in Akashi's face. Ticked, the redhead slammed the man's head harder to the wall, so hard his victim saw stars. His grip was now deathly tight around his petty throat. "Bas . . . tard."

It happened suddenly. A earsplitting gunshot sang through the air. Akashi heard it before he felt it. The bullet whizzed right through his abdomen and pierced the intruder in front of him. Pain vibrated his body. Instantly, he felt his shirt being soaked by a wet substance.

Akashi clenched his jaw, slightly loosening his grip on the man. From where the bullet had struck him, he knew he was in no danger of dying except for blood loss. He dropped the piece of paper and pressed his one hand against his wound. Blood seeped from his shirt and onto his hands. It fell steadily to the floor.

"Ha, ha," the messenger wheezed, finding air when the grip was loosened. He was okay. He was wearing an advanced bulletproof vest. The bullet did him no harm. "We—we got you. Not so invincible," he gasped, "now, Akashi Seijuro."

"Fool," Akashi murmured. He pressed harder on his bullet wound. "I _let_ him strike me. I now know his location."

Fire erupted not so far from behind Akashi. The messenger's eyes grew horrified as he heard his partner's screams quickly vanish as the flames disappeared just as quickly as it came. Akashi didn't have to look to know there was only unidentified flesh behind him.

Now ignoring his wound, Akashi leaned forward so that his nose was almost touching the other's. "I am not leaving without answers. Tell me about Haizaki's future plans."

"I—I only know h-he," he gasped when Akashi suffocated him even more. He could barely talk.

"I'm not patient."

"Plans . . . Plans for Kise Ryouta!" was all the man could get out before he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Akashi let out a stream of air through his nose. "At least I will not hear your screams as you die." Flames swallowed up the man being held by the throat. He let go of him, and the burnt body dropped to the floor. "Ryouta. Not Tetsuya, but Ryouta?"

He let out another breath of air, but this time through his mouth. The action made him remember his wound. _Pain is simply a reminder we were attacked, _Akashi mused as he lifted his shirt to inspect the wound. _Nothing more than a nuisance now. _

It was a clean shot. The only thing he would have to worry about would be the blood loss. He was not far from his house, but the public would not take it too well if he were to walk across streets, bleeding. Annoyed, Akashi took out his cell-phone and dialed.

"Sir?"

"Two dead bodies in Kizugawa. Get men to clean it. Arrange a ride for me to the Akashi residence as well."

"Hai. On our way, sir."

The call disconnected. His men would get here in four minutes max, but that was already too long from the rate he was bleeding. Akashi took off his shirt without much difficulty and skillfully tied it around his wound. It lessened the bleeding considerably. Then he picked up the paper.

Soon enough, his ride arrived, and the driver—used to the kind of situations—did not question or express concern over the wound. Akashi was also not surprised to see Midorima waiting at the door, his gloves already snapped on.

"You're predictable in these cases, Akashi," was the only thing he said.

**~Setting Skip~**

"So, was your vacation fun?" Kagami asked Kuroko. They were doing stretches before their warm-ups in the Seirin basketball gym. Hyuuga had taken charge since Riko was busy last-minute planning their menu. He flinched when Kuroko pushed his back too far.

"I was at a funeral, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. "It was not a vacation."

He shrugged. "You got to skip school."

"At the cost of more make-up work."

"By the way," Kagami brushed off Kuroko's hand and motioned for Kuroko to stretch now. He pushed against Kuroko's back softly, knowing the tealhead was not that flexible. "I went by your house yesterday to drop off all the make-up work in your mail, but the house was out for sale. You moved?"

"You know where I live, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko only remembered taking Kagami to his house once, and he had forced the ace to wait outside.

"Memorized the route. Not hard to find an isolated house in Tokyo." He furrowed his eccentric eyebrows at the clock. "Oi, Hyuuga, we going to start soon? We've been stretching for ten minutes!"

"Just shut up and do it, Kagami!" Hyuuga said with a growl. "Riko, you done yet?"

Their coach pressed her lips together and looked at her training menus. "Just a few more minutes. I'm planning future strategies we could practice to perfect for our next game."

"Well, hurry up," Kagami grumbled.

"Times five for Kagami-kun," Riko said sweetly.

"Wha-!"

"You deserved it, Kagami-kun." Kuroko heaved a small sigh and winced when Kagami pushed a hard. "And to answer your first question, yes, I did move out."

They switched stretching positions, now individually reaching for their toes. "Hah? So suddenly? Where'd you get the money? You live alone, right?"

Kuroko was uncomfortable with the questions. "I'm . . . dorming with people."

"What?" Izuki asked, not helping to have overheard the conversation. "Are you short on money?"

"Something like that," he said lamely.

"Who are they?" Riko asked. She came over to join the conversation. "Someone close?"

"Just first-years," he said quietly, not wanting to say more than he should. "They're from Teiko Middle School."

Seirin stiffened. Kagami widened his eyes. Riko suddenly got close to Kuroko. "Tell me, Kuroko-kun," Riko said fiercely. "Do these people happen to play basketball?"

"They do." Kuroko ceased stretching. Many eyes were upon him, and he was not used to the attention. "I heard them mentioning they're also on the basketball team."

Riko nodded excitedly. "Did they play in middle school? Regulars on the first string?"

He distinctly remembered something about it. "Hai, Kise-kun said—" he stopped mid-sentence, realizing he had just given a name.

"Kise . . . Kise as in Kise Ryouta? I've seen him on the Basketball Monthly tons of times! He's part of the Generation of Miracles!" Tsuchida exclaimed.

Kuroko's muscles tightened. Had the secret been exposed? How did they know about the Generation of Miracles? Had he—

"This is perfect, Kuroko-kun!" Riko bursted with happiness. She grapped him by the shoulders and gave him a dizzying shake. "There's a chance you're living with the famous Generation of Miracles! . . . Which is strange, but lucky nonetheless! They're basketball prodigies, from their very first year of middle school. This is too good—way too good." She started to excitedly write notes on her clipboard. "We gotta know names. Kuroko, tell me their full names."

"Ano . . ."

"I mean, I knew we were going to meet at least one of them in the preliminaries, but to know them _beforehand_ is even better! We can observe their weaknesses, find their styles, adjust our plays against them—we should schedule practice games." Riko tapped her pencil against her chin, thinking. "We should also meet up! Basketball skills usually leak into their normal, everyday life. I mean, look at Kagami-kun. Big, scary-looking, and no social skills. Both in basketball and out."

"O-oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami protested.

"A dinner," Riko decided. "That'd be perfect! Everybody would let their guard down, we can ask some subtle questions, and find something about their schools. I heard they all split after middle school. Maybe Kagami-kun could use his idiot basketball head and challenge one of them."

"I-idiot basketball head," Kagami muttered.

Kuroko doubted any of the five members of the Generation of Miracles would let their guard down. He also did not think any of them would like the idea of a 'dinner' with Seirin High School. Plus, the Generation of Miracles were not the most . . . civilized eaters, especially in public.

"I know a great place near the Nagano Prefecture. Super cheap, and the food's great," Hyuuga commented. "It's Supaosen."

"So, Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked. "Can you ask them for us? We could have it tonight. Everybody's free tonight, right?"

"Yeah," came the chorus of players.

"Riko-san," Kuroko started. "I do not think—"

"It'd be a pleasure," a cool voice cut in from the entrance. Heads swiveled toward the source. Kuroko's slight widening of his eyes was the only sign of emotion on his face. Kagami raised both eyebrows. Riko narrowed her eyes. "Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya?" Riko turned back to Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun, you know him?"

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Akashi leveled a steady gaze on him. His eyes were calculating, and while it seemed his focus was only on Kuroko, he was discreetly studying Seirin. "Urgent news," he said tersely, pushing off against the door threshold and walked towards the team. "I have called you more than once. You didn't pick up, so I came myself." He looked accusingly at the basketball bag of Kuroko, where his phone was stored.

"It's on silent," Kuroko answered warily. "I apologize."

Riko stepped forward and thrusted a hand to Akashi. She didn't think traditional bow greetings would fit the redhead. Something about him bursted with authority. "Aida Riko," she greeted. "Are you, by any chance, a member of the Generation of Miracles?"

Akashi's lips twitched at the name. He stared at hand in front of him before coldly shaking it. "Akashi Seijuro," he said with a touch of amusement. "As for your dinner, I would say the best time would be seven in the evening." He turned to Kuroko. "The train is leaving in ten. Let's go, Tetsuya."

"Hai." Kuroko ran out from the court to grab his bag. Akashi followed him, observing the Seirin gym. It was small, small compared to his school in Kyoto. Kuroko watched as his leader came closer to him, and he frowned when he noticed something on his collarbone. "Akashi-kun . . . you didn't clean up well." He pulled out a towel from his bag and wiped off the spot of blood on Akashi. "That's—that's what you were doing during the day?"

"It's my blood," Akashi murmured, taking the towel and scrubbing it against his collar to get rid of any tracings. "I am fine," he said, interrupting Kuroko's next question. "Let's go. The others are waiting."

Kuroko nodded. He bowed to his Seirin team. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to skip practice again. There's an emergency I have to go to."

"Again, Kuroko-kun?" Riko said. "You haven't been going to any of the practices lately! At this rate, we'll have to bench you for the next game."

"It's Riko-san's choice. I'm sorry." He gave another bow and quickly followed Akashi out the door, where a car was waiting at the curb.

"W-well, make sure you get everyone to the dinner!" his coach yelled after him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Akashi-kun?" he asked when they were on their way to the train station. "You promised the safety of the team. Would it not be dangerous if Seirin were came to known as related to the Generation of Miracles?"

Akashi shook his head. "I did not promise the safety of your team. I only said—"

"That gets on my nerves," Kuroko said bluntly. "Saying you didn't promise their safety. Are you implying they could die any time, and you would not do anything about it, Akashi-kun?"

The leader leaned back in his seat. "I can't promise they will not die young. Accidents occur. Hanabi, while ruthless, will not attack a civilian unless they are intertwined with us." He closed his eyes and pressed his head againt the window. "As for the dinner, yes, it is risky. It's necessary, however, to keep close to the society. Schools will always be wary of us: skipping days, extended breaks, calling in sick—it's not something that can be stopped. Regular authorities—"

"—Would be suspicious if we suddenly did not interact with society at all," Kuroko finished.

"Precisely," Akashi agreed. "The same reason in which I ordered the others to make a name for themselves in high school. The name 'Generation of Miracles' came known as the group of basketball prodigies."

"Still," Kuroko argued. "I don't like it. It's uncomfortable to have you have a sudden dinner with Seirin."

"It's already set, Tetsuya," Akashi said. "Do not worry. I'll make the others behave," he paused to look for the word, "civilly."

**~Setting Skip~**

"Eh-h?" Kise cried. "Me? Why me?"

"If I knew, Ryouta, I would be not be discussing this under emergency terms," Akashi said sharply. He looked around the room and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where is Daiki?"

"He said he'd be back by seven, Aka-chin," Murasakibara sleepily said. After his tiring, useless interrogation in Akita, he had taken the duty to take a nap, only to be woken again for the meeting.

"He is wasting his time at a basketball practice?" Akashi assumed coldly.

"It's not a basketball practice," Midorima said. "Minor trouble on his side of Tokyo."

Their captain pulled out his cell-phone and called a familiar number.

"Akashi, I'm kinda busy right now," Aomine yelled over the phone. Loud background noise masked his voice.

"An attack from Hanabi?" Akashi inquired.

"No. But someone messed with our security systems. I'm in one of the warehou—Oi! What the hell are you doing? Program the reports to the Akashi residence! What are you, a newbie? Damn, someone replace him!—Anyway, yeah, warehouses. I'll be back in an—You idiot! You're the one that fell asleep during guard duty?—Yeah, I gotta go. Be back in two hours." The line disconnected.

Akashi tightly snapped his phone shut. "Daiki will be here in two hours. We'll continue as is." He took a cold pod of green peas and started to extract the peas. The snack was insisted to be healthy. "Yes, Ryouta is, for whatever reason, being targeted. This is an assumption. The man I encountered was only able to say Hanabi had plans for him."

"Why was he not able to say more?" As far as Midorima knew, Akashi always got his answers.

Said leader chewed slowly. "I—put more pressure than I should have on his throat."

"Of course," the greenhead muttered.

"But why me?" Kise asked vigorously. "Why does Haizaki suddenly want me? Wasn't his aim Kurokocchi before he made that army?"

"I don't believe Tetsuya is out of his plans, yet." He pulled out the piece of paper he received. It was slightly stained with blood. "The messenger was originally sent for this. Whether it's a code or a symbolic message, it's impossible to find the real meaning without more clues."

Midorima studied the message. "This involves both Kise and Kuroko?"

Kuroko was disturbed at the message. Why would Haizaki want both Kise and him when he had his army? Did that mean the army was not perfect yet?

"Those are math signs, aren't they?" Murasakibara interpreted. "Ahn, less than and more than signs."

Kise frowned. "Is Haizaki questioning my worth?"

"Whatever it means, do not let your guard down, especially you, Ryouta. We are already concerned over Tetsuya. I will not have to concern myself over your abilities?"

The blond gave a mock salute. "I got it, Akashicchi."

"With that settled," Akashi stood up with a pleasant smirk. "We're going out for dinner with the Seirin Basketball Club. Any of you acts out embarrassingly or protests, I will personally lock you in one of the interrogation rooms, in the dark, with Daiki's breakfast plates for food. Am I understood?" He still had that fake, pleasant expression of his.

"G-got it," Kise shivered.

"Out for dinner~? I hope there's good food . . ." Murasakibara plopped onto the now empty couch. He dozed off almost immediately.

"Understood," Midorima said with a sigh.

"Hai."

Akashi made his way to his room. "Excellent. We leave at five. It takes an hour and a half to two hours on a fast train to reach Nagano." The door slammed shut.

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

Riko looked impatiently at her watch. "Where are they? Did they really ditch out on us?"

"This was a last minute thing, Riko," Hyuuga said. "I mean, we're going on a pinch that Kuroko is living with the Generation of Miracles."

"That's so weird," Kagami muttered.

"Oh! Is that them?" Koganei chirped, pointing to the glass window.

Teppei squinted but the nodded. "Yeah, that's them. I recognize that purple hair. Murasakibara Atsushi; crushed me in middle school." He shook his head at the remembrance.

The six members entered the crowded restaurant. They were ordered by Akashi to dress in their 'nice clothes', to their discomfort because they could be in a battle at any time. Nevertheless, they came looking semi-formal. "They already reserved a table," Kuroko said quietly, pointing to the large table that was made up of smaller tables. Akashi gestured for them to walk.

Midorima was stiff when he walked to the table, and it was not because this was a rare occasion the Generation of Miracles actually went out. It was the air; the atmosphere. There was something off about this restaurant. No. Midorima cautiously looked out the window. Something wrong with this city.

"You feel it too, Shintarou?" Akashi asked surreptitiously. His eyes were also trained through the window.

"I don't like it." Midorima shuffled uneasily. "We're too close to Hanabi soil."

"We'll deal with it when it comes."

"I'm Aida Riko, coach of the Seirin basketball team." Riko held out a hand to Murasakibara. The purplehead ignored the hand and continued to absently munch on his chips. With a strained smile, she moved her hand to the next person, Kise, who shook it reluctantly. She then shook Midorima's and transitioned to Akashi, but this time the leader did not accept the hand shake. He was too focused on what was outside the restaurant. "Ah," Riko cleared her throat. "I know this is really awkward, since this is the first time we met, but I wanted to meet the infamous Generation of Miracles."

Said team took a seat. Seirin on one side of the table, Miracles on the other. Kuroko had chosen to sit next to Akashi. "We're infamous?" Kise blinked with confusion.

"You remember me, Murasakibara Atsushi?" Teppei questioned, across from the eating giant.

"Mm?" Murasakibara looked at Teppei up and down. "No. I don't remember weak people."

Midorima coughed to hide his laugh. That would be rude, after all, and out of character. Teppei's left eye twitched.

Aomine and Kagami were in a glaring match. They have been ever since they set eyes on each other. Kagami was pissed off at the way the ganguro looked at him—as if he was being looked down upon—and Aomine was pissed Kagami wasn't averting his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Kagami growled.

Aomine leaned forward on the table. "Your eyebrows," he replied gruffly. "You've got four eyebrows. How can I _not_ look at it?"

"And you're a born-Japanese with dark skin like a ganguro," Kagami countered. "What's next, going to dye your hair blond?"

"I was born like this," Aomine snapped. He slammed back against his chair with a scowl. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

They narrowed their eyes for a few seconds.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Kagami Taiga."

The two said their names at the same time, then shared the same look of surprise. The surprise turned to hate in a flash. Kagami chuckled. "_Aho_mine, huh?"

Aomine's blue eyes flashed. Damn, this guy ticked me off! "Shut the hell up," he drawled. "_Baka_gami." They continued to glare.

Hyuuga looked over to Midorima with a worried expression. "M-Midorima? Midorima, right?"

The greenhead stiffened. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? You look kind of tense." Hyuuga tried to laugh it off. "I'm sorry for the team. It's not everyday we suddenly have a dinner with random players. I'm Hyuuga Junpei, captain of the basketball team."

No, he was not all right. The more he spent time here, the more the atmosphere felt wrong to him. Something _was_ wrong, but he couldn't find _what_. Didn't the other sense it too? Were they just playing it off? Akashi sensed it. Aomine? Kise? Kuroko? Murasakibara? Didn't they feel it?

Midorima looked at him in distaste. "I'm fine. I don't need the concern of a player from a low-ranking school."

Hyuuga felt a tick mark flash on his forehead. He kept his fake smile. _They're all just a bunch of arrogant first-year brats that don't know how to respect their seniors. _"I see."

Kise, the more friendly out of the rest, talked and answered questions from Tsuchida and Koganei (who was also a translator for Mitobe).

"You're seriously amazing, Kise-kun," Tsuchida said. "You started basketball from your second-year, and you've gotten this far? You even got starred on the Basketball Monthly!"

"Oh, that was just all talk," Kise rubbed the back of his head. "I was really the newbie. Aominecchi had to teach me everything about basketball. I dragged them down for a bit. Now Kurokocchi's the newbie! Right, Kurokocchi?" Kise wrapped an arm around Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up at Kise. "That hurts, Kise-kun."

Akashi watched the interactions with amusement. According to the Miracles, this _was_ acting civilly. Actually, they were acting way better than all the other times they've been out to a social gathering. Midorima was right, though. Something didn't feel right. Was it because the restaurant was too small? The fact that it only had two exits, and one that led into an alley?

"Are you all ready to order?" A waitress came with a notepad and pen.

Aomine and Kagami ordered at the same time, "Yeah. I'd like three rice bowls, two Donburi, sixteen riceballs, one plate of chicken (teriyaki) fried rice, and two yakitori dishes on a stick." They paused. "And no tea. Just water."

The waitress stood, stunned. Even a family of six didn't order that much, and these two men wanted it for themselves?

Kagami and Aomine instantaneously turned to glare at each other. "Stop copying me, you bastard," Kagami snarled.

"Hah? I can't help what I want, _Baka_gami."

"Great. Twins," Hyuuga muttered.

The waitress weakly smiled and tried to write everything down she remembered. Seirin's team members ordered next, then the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko looked at the menu and sighed. "I just want tea—"

"He'll have tempura udon," Akashi interjected. "With an extra bowl of rice." One look from Akashi had Kuroko swallow down his protests. The waitress nodded and scurried away, wishing she hadn't volunteered to wait for that table.

"So, Kise-kun," Riko decided Kise was the best way to go, "How exactly did you get into basketball?

Kise flashed a smile. "Well, it was actually because Aominecchi hit me in the fact with a basketball . . ." Kise's voice faltered to a stop. His honey colored eyes hardened. In a second, his happy facade disappeared to a serious, aware fighter.

Aomine stopped his glaring match to whip his face to the glass outside. Jaw clenched, he fingered his knife hidden in his secret pocket on his pant leg. He knew he would need it tonight. Midorima and Murasakibara reached toward their weapons. An instinct that came naturally to them; an instinct that was only stopped at Akashi's orders. Midorima cursed under his breath while Murasakibara stopped eating.

Kuroko kept his emotions in check. A panicked, tense reaction was not the way to go for him. He sipped his tea slowly, all the while watching the door and movements of people.

Akashi's muscles abruptly tightened. His gaze snapped toward the window. He searched the area as much as the window's view let him with his eye. Two behind the bushes. Four in the vans. Three right outside.

"Akashicchi," Kise warned softly.

"I know," he said lowly. "Nine of them. Armed."

Midorima hissed. "That much?"

"Wait until they take action."

Riko noticed the uneasy interaction between them. "H-hey, are you guys all right?"

Glass exploded. The people screamed and took cover as the glass flew every which way in the restaurant. Jagged, sharp pieces attacked Akashi. The bullet ricocheted off the chair and imbedded itself into the thick, front stand where two waiters were ducking behind. The chair it ricocheted off of was Kise's.

"It's a hit!" Akashi yelled over the screaming people. "Shintarou, Ryouta, evacuate the customers and offer regular medical aid. Daiki, secure the building from outside. Find them. Atsushi, go outside from the back and claim the back of the building. Do _not_ let the intruders escape." Akashi pulled out his dagger. "Tetsuya, with me."

"What's going on?" Kagami shouted. "Was that a bullet?"

"Go with Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said hurriedly. He passed the ace without a moment's glance. "Get out of the building quickly."

"What are you going to do?"

Kuroko stopped hesitantly before shaking his head and continued to follow Akashi. "My job, Kagami-kun."

* * *

Author

* * *

Woo! Finally done. Sorry. I was so into music and unpacking that I forgot to finish this update, haha. Aghh, all weekend, I was addicted to listening Kuroko's beautiful singing voice.

But no Akashi character song! How dare they! There's a duet with Kise and Kuroko, and Aomine and Kuroko, but no AkaKuro? Sighs. Society will never understand.

Also! Russian speakers! I have a Russian translation of this story by a talented translator, Olchenka. If you prefer to read this story in Russian, here is the link: ficbook readfic / 955712 Thank you very much!

Aztia (guest reviewer): *cough* I know that Aomine and Kise had a big role, that's why they had a duet. I was joking. It was like an exaggerated joke. No, I will not study anime industry because I have been to Japan. I've taken personal tours through buildings that drew manga and had the anime process underway. Yes, I know Akashi will have a big role in season two because I've been following the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Yes, I know about Teiko's festival and all those extra drama CD's, and yes, I have heard them. Please, I do not wish to be lectured on this topic. I know character songs are from the anime -_-

~Virelei


	13. Chapter 13

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 13**

"Go to your cars and leave immediately," Kise repeated like a robot. "Please, everybody evacuate calmly and leave the site. If anyone's hurt, there's a man outside offering medical aid. Evacuate calmly and leave the site."

"How can we evacuate calmly when we're being led by some teenagers!" A woman yelled angrily. "The 'man' who's offering medical aid is no more than sixteen-years-old!"

"Ma'em, do not make a fuss and evacuate as quickly as you can. The people outside have guns, and they will use them. Midorimacchi is more than capable to treat your wounds." Kise led almost everybody out, checking his surroundings every few seconds or so to warn for an attack. So far, the intruders were hiding.

Aomine scouted the area in front of the building. The van was gone, and the rest were hidden. There were too many civilians around for him to concentrated. "Damn," he cursed and took off his nice jacket. "I knew I shouldn't have worn these stupid clothes." He threw it off to the side and started running. "Big van couldn't have gotten far."

Murasakibara looked around the back, his ears stinging from all the screaming and commotion. "Left my snack back in the restaurant," Murasakibara sighed forlornly. "Mm, it'd be best if you come out. You don't want Aka-chin to look for you."

The shadowed attackers hesitated. They've heard of Akashi's ruthless reputation. Maybe it'd be better to shoot down the giant first; they'd have more of a chance. Slowly, two people, a man and woman, stepped out of their hiding spots. Guns were positioned in their hands.

"Air pressure isn't right," Murasakibara mumbled. Unfortunately, he would have to be physical for this.

"Don't move," the woman warned when the purple-head shifted. "I'll shoot!"

"Neh, are you from Hanabi?" he ignored her warning and started advancing. "You're not in your territory, did you know that?"

"She said don't move!" the other yelled.

Murasakibara was able to move his head before the man pulled the trigger. A bullet whizzed passed his ear. "That was close," he said, still advancing. "Now I won't give you any sweets to distract you from the pain."

The woman pulled her trigger. It clipped Murasakibara's shoulder. He looked down to the bleeding wound. "My heart is here," he pointed to the left of his chest. "Arara, are you scared?" He towered over them with his height. The two dropped their weapons out of fear and backed away. Their instincts told them to escape. "Aka-chin didn't tell me whether to kill you or not. Best to be safe~" He swung his leg. It connected to the man's head, and he was unconscious the moment the foot made contact. He collapsed against the wall. The woman went down next by another strong kick.

Murasakibara pulled out some rope from his jacket.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Akashi ran together to the side of the buildings. "Daiki is going after the van. There were four in the van. Five of them are still here."

"There's one to the right of us," Kuroko reported quietly, still running along side of us. "She's trailing us. Her weapon is pointed towards Akashi-kun."

Akashi didn't show his surprise at Kuroko's sudden observation skills. He flicked his eyes to the right, and there was indeed a hidden woman with a rifle skillfully aimed at him. The woman erupted in flames, and her screams disappeared quickly as she was reduced to ashes.

"Was it smart to kill her?"

"Trust me, Tetsuya," Akashi signalled to slow down into a walk. "We'll have plenty to interrogate."

The last two jumped from the bushes. Their guns started to fire immediately. Kuroko ducked, and right when Akashi and he were about to attack, a car screeched up to the side. The door opened, revealing Kagami.

"What the hell, Kuroko?" Kagami yelled. "Get in!"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said in surprise before dodging a girl's kick. Their ammo had run out for their guns. "I told you to leave, Kagami-kun."

"Why are you fighting them?" the ace scowled, confused. "Hurry! Inside!"

"I suggest you listen to your teammate's advice, Kagami Taiga," Akashi interrupted. He spun with a kick to the man's head. "Leave. Now."

"Not when Kuroko is—"

Kuroko connected the bottom of his foot to the woman's stomach. Feeling a tighening in his gut, he unleased his ability. The woman went flying back several feet—way too far for a reguar kick to push back an adult—and slammed against the pavement, unconscious. "_Go_, Kagami-kun!"

Kagami stared, wide-eyed at what he just witnessed. At the sound of his name, he automatically shut his doors. The screeching of his tires signalled he was speeding out of the parking lot.

Akashi watched Kagami's car disappear from the distance, tying up the two attackers with rope he had in hand. "That Kagami Taiga has now become a problem, Tetsuya."

* * *

**~Setting Skip~**

* * *

"I asked what were Haizaki's plans!" Aomine shouted, slamming his hands against the table intimidatingly. He stood up and let his chair fall to the ground backwards. "Stop stalling and answer me!"

"I really don't know!" His interrogated victim cried out in fear. "I—I was just sent to the restaurant."

Aomine and the woman were alone in an isolated interrogation room. There was a simple table in the middle of the cemented-walled room. A dim light lit the room. Guards were posted outside the only escape door.

"Why were you sent here? What were your orders?" Aomine leaned forward viciously. "Tell me, or I might not be able to hold myself from snapping that fragile neck."

While Aomine wasn't the strongest interrogator compared to Akashi, he had straight-forward methods that scared his victims into spilling everything. The woman sobbed in terror. "The—The boss told me to scout the area. A—and if we could, injure the blond one and take him away."

"You were planning to abduct Kise?"

"Our main priority was to scout your defense," she quivered. "See who the red-head one would protect, and who had the most protection on your team. That's it, I swear! I was only doing my job!"

"I'm doing mine, too. Guards!" Aomine barked.

Two men came in. "Yes, sir?"

"Take her away."

"Sir?"

Walking out of the room, Aomine didn't look back. "Death for her."

He didn't have to stay to hear the woman's anguished wail. The ganguro went back to his house, taking the stairs the led from the basement to the hallway. Bright lights hit his sensitive eyes. To his surprise, everybody was already out.

"You guys already got your answers?" Aomine closed the basement door.

"The person I claimed told me everything before I asked him anything," Akashi said coolly. Typical.

"Both of mine passed out in the middle of it~" Murasakibara informed him.

"The girl refused to say anything," Kise said cheerfully. "The guy was too wounded to remember anything."

Midorima just pushed up his glasses, and Kuroko looked away. It had been his first interrogation.

"It was a scout," Akashi murmured. He walked into the living room. "Of our defenses. One of them contacted Haizaki before we attacked."

"So they are questioning Kise's worth?" Midorima questioned.

"Even if that were the case, the real question is 'why', Shintarou. Haizaki knew they'd be captured, so he made sure to not tell them anything other than their orders."

"Actually," Kuroko spoke up. "The person I questioned did know more."

Midorima played with his lucky item. "And that would be?"

"A trade," he replied. "He said something about a trade between Kise-kun and someone else."

Akashi froze. Then a displeased expression crossed over. "A trade between Ryouta and _you_, Tetsuya." He turned to Kise. "We must increase our guard around Ryouta. We can't afford to have them achieve the upperhand. They plan to use ourselves as their weapons."

It made sense. Haizaki wanted Kuroko. The Miracles were guarding Kuroko intensively. Who else but to go for Kise? Haizaki would have a hostage, and even if they didn't comply to the trade, Haizaki would still have a Miracle on his side.

"I don't need more security," Kise protested. "I _know_—I _know_ they're going for me because I'm the weakest on this team, but it doesn't mean I can't defend myself!"

"I said nothing of the sort, Ryouta. Increasing security on the targeted is simply a precaution and necessary."

"Akashicchi—"

"I won't hear any arguments."

Kise gritted his teeth in frustration. Spinning around, he grabbed the first thing he saw—which happened to be a decorative tea cup—and threw it furiously at the wall. The cup shattered easily. _"Why does everybody keep looking down on me?"_ his yell echoed and vibrated through the living room. Pushing past Midorima and Murasakibara, he stormed through the hallways and into his room. His door slammed hard.

"Kise—"

"Kise-kun—"

"Do not," Akashi stopped Kuroko and Aomine from following the blond. "Leave him be."

Aomine frowned in the direction of Kise's room, but otherwise did nothing else. Kuroko, on the other hand, completely ignored Akashi and headed down the hallway.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. Did Kuroko just disobey a direct order? "Tetsuya . . ."

"Is Akashi-kun going to simply let Kise-kun think we're looking down on him?" Kuroko interjected fiercely. He stopped walking with his hands clenched. "Or are you not denying it because all of you _do _underestimate him? There is no such thing as a useless member, and I am certainly not looking down on Kise-kun." He started walking again. "If there is anybody that should be looked down upon, it would be me."

"Tetsuya," Akashi tried again. "Think about Ryouta's position right now. He is in the state of mind that is convincing him we underestimate him. How would you feel if one of those members tried to comfort you in an act of pity or sympathy?" Kuroko stopped walking again. "Even _I_ would be angry if that were to happen."

The tealhead considered his words. He took a deep breath and relaxed his knuckles. Turning around, he looked at Akashi in the eyes. "Akashi-kun is right. I'm sorry." He headed back to the living room.

"Of course I am right." Akashi placed a hand upon Kuroko's head. He gave a slight warning squeeze, to which Kuroko blinked at.

"Jeez, Tetsu, you're growing some balls," Aomine snickered.

"Daiki, your training menu has just doubled."

"Wha—"

"Tripled."

Aomine shut up. Akashi disappeared for a moment and reapppeared with a brush and dust pan. He started to carefully clean up the ceramic pieces. "Has the person you've called answered, Daiki?"

"Hm? Oh, Satsuki? Yeah, she actually should be here any minute." Aomine looked at his watch.

As if planned, the front door busted open, and a pink-haired, big-chested teen girl fell through. Her cheeks and nose were painted red, most likely from the cold Kyoto air. She was heaving, as if she had been running for quite a bit. In her hands held a clipboard and a keychain.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She gave a last pant and closed the door behind her. "The train got delayed."

"Ara~it's Sa-chin." Murasakibara showed recognition of the girl.

"Did you get groped on the train, Satsuki?" Aomine drawled.

She looked at him with indignition. "Dai-chan!"

"What? Just asking, with those big boobs and all."

"Shut up!" The girl stomped over and gave a brave punch to the ganguro's chest. "You're disgusting!"

"As his childhood friend, I would think you already knew that, Momoi." Midorima pushed up his glasses before starting the process to take off the bandages on his hand. The bandages were slightly stained with blood, so he was replacing them.

She sighed tiredly but grinned at the stoic greenhead. "I did know it, Midorin. Just didn't expect him to advance at me."

"O-oi! I wasn't flirting with you or anything!" Aomine looked like he was going to gag at the thought.

The analyzer gave a huge sigh and wiped some cold sweat off her forehead. "I need to settle in. Muk-kun, can I borrow one of your snacks in the pantry? Just a healthy one, I—oof." Just as she was turning, she felt a soft body bump against hers. She looked up in confusion, but then jumped back with surprise.

Kuroko blankly stared down at her. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," Momoi pressed a hand against her breasts. "You just scared me. I should have expected it. Momoi Satsuki." She held out her hand.

Kuroko politely took it. "Kuroko—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I know," Momoi said brightly. "Sixteen years old, 168 centimeters, and fifty-seven kilograms. Birth date January thirty-first, making you the youngest here. You know, when I studied you, I was really surprised at the way you played basketball. Invisible passer; it's kind of cute," she smiled and looked down at her clipboard. "Let's see, interesting ability that has a chance of surpassing Akashi-kun, and the potential of gaining another one." She eagerly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"She's our intel manager," Aomine explained Kuroko's emotionless gaze. "Sort of. She was out looking for intel on Hanabi, so that's why you didn't meet her. She's the one that told us most of Hanabi's attack patterns. Other than that, she's useless."

"Without me, you'd be dead," Momoi shot back.

Akashi threw away the last remaining shards of ceramic in the trash. Until now, he has been ignoring the commotion. "Did you obtain the information I asked for, Satsuki?"

"That depends, Akashi-kun." She passed him in the kitchen and opened the pantry. "Muk-kun? It's all right, right?"

"Mm, yeah, I guess so. Only one, though."

Momoi tried reaching for a bag of dried mango. It was on the third shelf, and it was a little too high for her. "It's . . . too . . .high," she strained on her tip-toes. "Got it—wah!" Her heels made her stumble. She tried grabbing onto something, but the fall was already happening. She braced herself for the hard floor.

A pair of warm arms caught her. Momoi felt her head bump into a soft chest. Wondering why the floor was so soft, she opened her eyes and greeted Kuroko's concerned ones—more like impassive ones, but there was a layer of worry underneath. "Is Momoi-san all right?" he asked, settling her back into a standing position. He picked up the fallen bag of dried mango and handed it to her.

Momoi felt her heart pound. _H—he's so cool! _

And so, Momoi found herself falling obsessively hard for Kuroko.

* * *

.

* * *

"So," Momoi got comfy on the recliner and crossed her legs. Her breasts bounced when she readjusted herself. And, not surprisingly, not one of the boys in the room took interest in it. "Tell me the situation first."

"Nothing to really tell," Aomine grumbled.

"I left for three months on a classified research _you_ guys told me to do, and I come back to see a new member, and Hanabi's pattern change violently." She looked at Akashi with furrowed eyebrows. "What's going on, Akashi-kun? And where's Ki-chan?"

Akashi crossed his arms. "Ryouta is unavailable for the time being." He inclined his head toward the hallway. "Tetsuya is wanted by Hanabi. A new member has just arrived with an undiscovered ability—wanted him for the taking before we got to him."

"But he's on our side now. Why is Hanabi still going for Tetsu-kun?"

Aomine rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Probably saw Tetsu's potential."

"Hanabi created a new army; an elemental army," Midorima shoved his hands in his pockets. "Practically immortal."

"Looking for a trade between Kise-chin and Kuro-chin."

"And we failed to capture Haizaki's base in Date city," Akashi finished. "Now, have you retrieved the information I've asked for?"

Momoi pursed her lips and flipped some pages on her clipboard. "You didn't really tell me what I was looking for, Akashi-kun." She pulled out a pen and started to scribble furiously on the paper. "I've heard about the army, but I probably have the same information you've observed from your battle with them. One of my spies told me about Hanabi's intentions for Tetsu-kun, but the trade is new to me."

"It must be a recent decision by Haizaki," Midorima supplied. "Kuroko got this information from interrogating an intruder."

"How did you question him, Tetsu?" Aomine remembered his first interrogation. He kind of failed.

Kuroko tilted his head. "Mm, I went inside the room, but I don't think he noticed me. So when I tapped on his shoulder, he became frightened and screamed something about a ghost. I asked politely for details on Hanabi, and he told me everything. That's all." He stared at the confounded expressions aimed at him. Aomine's jaw was open. Momoi was looking at Kuroko in awe with a blush. "Did I do something wrong?"

"He might be as good as Akashi," Aomine guffawed. " 'Asked politely'? God, you're so clueless, Tetsu. Who the hell asks 'politely' in an interrogation?"

"It worked," Kuroko said.

"What do you have, Satsuki?" Akashi emphasized more forcefully.

Momoi threw herself back with a sigh. "I have a lot, Akashi-kun. Haizaki has stopped hiding in the dark, and he's sending his men more frequently to everybody's cities. I've tracked down more than thirty of his spies in our territory. The statistics for his side has gone up tremendously. We're now looking at a huge disadvantage, by about forty percent. Roughly estimating, we're down two to five." She blew at a strand of her hair and flipped through more papers.

"There's more movement in manufacture buildings. Haizaki is ordering construction on something; it's very classified. I only know the alias he's going by: Watanabe Hikari. That is _such _a common name, I can't track down the source. But I do know," she ripped out a piece of paper and crumbled it up. "His objective plan. And guys . . . you're not going to like it."

"When have we ever liked Haizaki's actions?" Aomine demanded. "Just tell us, Satsuki."

"No, this is different, Dai-chan." Momoi swallowed. She looked like she was going to be sick. "It's really horrible. I—I just received the news earlier today."

"What is it?" Akashi asked coldly.

Momoi ran a nervous hand through her pink hair. "I think everybody should be here for this. It's important, and Akashi-kun, Dai-chan, you have to be calm when I say it. I know it's disgusting, but . . ."

_"What is it, Satsuki?"_ the redhead snarled.

"A wipeout," she whispered. "This isn't just a war between Hanabi and us. Akashi-kun, Haizaki is planning to wipe out the whole Kyoto prefecture. He's going to kill all the civilians, and then claim the prefecture as his base." She looked at the Miracles, pale. "Kyoto's soil will be soaked with blood."

* * *

.

* * *

"Uh-h, hey, Kuroko, It's Kagami . . . Damn, this is awkward, but uh, about today? I want answers. And don't give me any crap this time. I want to know who exactly are those rainbow-colored freaks. Call me back—wait, no. Shit, was that too girly? Just come back to school as soon as you can."

The voicemail ended abruptly. Kuroko looked at his phone, seeing all four missed calls from Kagami. He almost grimaced. Akashi was right; Kagami might become a problem.

He sighed and flopped back onto his bed. It was one in the morning, yet he could not sleep. Momoi's words kept echoing in his head.

_Kyoto's soil will be soaked with blood. _

Those words shook to the very core of every Miracle in the room. They had anticipated a secret war. Not a blood bath. And of all places, why did it have to be the Kyoto Prefecture? If anything, shouldn't it be Tokyo, the capital of Japan? It was bigger than Tokyo, and claiming the capital would have a much bigger impact.

Unless Haizaki couldn't afford claiming something so big, or unless he wanted revenge on Akashi.

Now Kagami was figuring things out, and Kuroko was faced with a burden of stopping Hanabi from invading Kyoto.

_Stronger. . . I need to be stronger. _The simple disappearing trick would not change anything on the battlefield. He needed something more; something that could attack from afar.

Restless, Kuroko yanked his jacket from his closet and threw it on. There was no way he would sleep tonight. He was going to train. Alone or not, he was not going to stay in this house sleeping when he could be developing a stronger attack. He quietly stalked down the hallway, intent on going to the woods with only a flashlight in hand.

"You could not sleep, either?" Akashi stepped out from the shadows just as the tealhead turned the corner. Kuroko could barely see him in the dim lighting from the moon. The captain had been waiting in the living room, predicting Kuroko's actions for the night.

Kuroko stared, unsurprised. The redhead was only in a loose yukata, and it was tied carelessly. His eyes reflected the moon from the window. "Don't try to stop me, Akashi-kun. I won't stay here when I'm this restless."

"I was not going to stop you." He held out a hand. "I'll join you. Come. I know a better place to train privately."

Tentatively, Kuroko took the cold hand.

**~Setting Skip~**

"They've probably increased the guard around Ryouta," Haizaki murmured with hate. "We could take the doctor, Shintarou, but I doubt he'd be any use in our hands."

His trusted advisor straightened. "Sir, I think we should proceed with the plans with Kise Ryouta. Even with the increased security, it should be no problem."

"No problem, eh?" Haizaki chuckled. "One last attack. This time, they'll be lured to the final trap. We'll take Ryouta then, if it's impossible to take Tetsuya."

He bowed to his boss. "Hai. Right away."

* * *

Author

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry, I'm actually trying to furiously edit all my written chapters before updating, so that's why it's taking time. I actually have part of the next chapter already done, but I was just editing this one.

Still, there might be a mistake, so please tell me!

Sigh, when I read the raw (Five years of Japanese lessons here xD) Kuroko no Basuke chapter for 220, I nearly died. Murasakibara~How dare you rebel against the all-and-powerful Akashi D: And, gee, I was right. Akashi was rich. Awesome predicting skills here? Haha.

Tomorrow is my birthday! Which means I share my birthday with Midorima-kun 3 Ah, sharing a birthday with a Kuroko no Basuke character: it's fate. Well, I won't update tomorrow since it's my birthday. I probably will amuse myself though by writing a Midorima yaoi birthday, which I will not post xD

A-a-and, I just checked Oha Asa horoscope, and realized Cancer is in tenth place for July 7th D': Don't worry, Midorima-kun! We'll get through this together! Just got to wear purple and accessories!

Thank you very much! Please drop a review; I must appreciate it!

~Virelei


	14. Chapter 14

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 14**

The morning sun peeked out from the tall trees of Kyoto. It was finally early morning, and the wind blew gently yet unrelentlessly. Streets of Kyoto were now crowded with impatient drivers whom were desperately trying to make it to work on time. The rest of the closed stores were now open, inviting their customers in with their alluring salesmen charm.

Kuroko and Akashi walked slowly down a sidewalk. Their murmurings were quiet and soft. Left over cold sweat clung to both their foreheads, which were wiped numerous times with their wristbands. Kuroko wrapped his jacket tighter around himself to block the icy wind. Akashi frowned with disapproval at the light clothing Kuroko chose to wear.

"Your stamina has improved greatly," Akashi commented, giving—more like forcing—his scarf to Kuroko. "It is still below average to what is expected of our team, but it has increased dramatically since your entering the Miracles."

Kuroko touched the silk scarf with distaste. "Somehow, the way Akashi-kun says that makes me irritated."

He gave a small smile. "I don't expect you to catch up to us, anyhow." His red hair tousled gently against the wind. "I'm expecting you to shape into a different player."

"I understand my differences, considering my lack of presence and unique ability, but I don't understand how I can be trained to support everybody." Kuroko stopped walking. He gave a small crease on his forehead, watching as the kids played on the playground of a local park. Even when it was early, there were a few kids willing enough to play in the cold.

Akashi had indeed taken him to a different place to train at one in the morning. The redhead changed into something more loose before showing him the rigorous training course. It was a short walk away from the house. It led them to a luxurious gym, but that was not where they trained. The location was behind the gym—a large, open field that had many courses and targets, made to maintain stamina, agility, and accuracy.

"The secret government built this especially for us," Akashi had said. "To avoid suspicion, civilians are invited to use this field, but there are special hours to which it is closed—for our use. We do not use this often, as the field does not correspond with my plans, but some of us, mainly Daiki, come here for extra practice."

It was a thrill and a rush to practice privately in the night with Akashi. There were no lights to light up the field, so Kuroko was forced to adapt to the obscurity. They sparred with each other, darkness their enemy and friend, and they competed: racing, targeting, skills; Akashi with no mercy, and Kuroko with the determination to beat him. In the end, they had trained so assiduously, the two did not realize sun had broken, and it was six in the morning.

"An invisible player," Akashi answered Kuroko's question. "Your first battle showed your potential, but it was no different from the others. I want you to be able to observe, Tetsuya, and change the tables around abruptly in our battles. To support us from the shadows, to take the enemy by surprise; only you are capable of this."

Kuroko opened his mouth as if to object, but only blew air out, creating a stream of hot air to the freezing atmosphere. He shifted his position so that he faced the small park. Akashi scrutinized him for a moment before urging him to move along.

Akashi pushed Kuroko forward, and they started moving again. "The others are already awake. Let's go before," he began, before he felt soft thump against his legs. The child crashed into Akashi and landed on his bottom against the rough concrete. Akashi turned his gaze toward the ground, and his heterochromatic eyes met wide, brown ones.

Before he could apologize, the child started wailing wildly. Akashi watched, astonished, as the little boy cried and screamed. His wails alerted almost everybody on the playground. Tears ran down the boy's chubby cheeks uncontrollably. Akashi clenched his teeth and and furrowed his eyebrows in agitation, as if he did not know how to deal with a child. Why the boy was crying was beyond his imagination; it was a simple fall, and he did not carry any scratches. Why was he crying?

Kuroko immediately bent down to the boy and placed a hand upon the boy's head. The boy jumped, not realizing there was another teen standing next to Akashi. He looked up to Kuroko with a watery gaze.

"Are you hurt?" Kuroko asked gingerly, offering a small smile of his own.

He shook his head. "N-no, Mister."

Kuroko shook his head. "Then, why are you crying? It's not good to cry for no reason."

"B-because," he thrust a finger towards Akashi. "H-he looks s-scary! He's going to e-eat me for bumping into him!"

Akashi was taken aback. He looked scary? Akashi knew he was taught to be intimidating to the team, but for a mere child to cry over his looks? He would never understand children. This child was not crying because of pain, but because of his looks! And to mistake him for a child-eating monster, no less! Where was the logic in that?

Kuroko tried hard not to laugh. Instead, he kept his face serious and lowered the boy's finger. "It's not good to point," he scolded gently. "And it's not nice to call someone scary. Akashi-kun is not going to hurt you."

His lip quivered. "A-are you sure, Mister?"

"I am positive." He stood up and held out a hand. "Can you stand?"

The boy took the hand and stood up with wobbly legs. He looked nervously between the two teenagers, but then turned to Akashi first. He bowed. "I'm sorry, Mister! For bumping into you and thinking you would eat me!"

Akashi did not even try to comprehend the situation. "It's quite all right," he finally said. "I apologize for knocking you down."

"And thank you, big brother!" he flung himself into the arms of Kuroko. The passer was barely able to regain his balance before falling.

He patted the small head. "Go back and join your friends." Kuroko gave the boy an encouraging push. They watched the boy run back to the playground.

"You're good with children," Akashi said lightly. They started walking again.

"And Akashi-kun is bad with them."

"Children do not understand me, and I do not understand them."

"Children are very easy to understand. After all, they are the most innocent."

Akashi thought back to his younger years. "Innocent, huh?"

They arrived to the house at approximately seven in the morning. When Kuroko entered, he was greeted by a scowling, narrow-eyed Aomine. The ganguro had his arms folded tightly across his chest, his legs spread apart shoulder-width.

"Where have you guys been?" he demanded, like a strict father would ask to his two rebellious daughters.

Kuroko blinked. Akashi ignored him, promptly taking off his shoes and setting them on the shoerack.

"Don't tell me you've been gone since midnight?" Aomine pressed again. Midorima watched, amused, but hid it by drinking his hot tea. Murasakibara looked on curiously.

"Since one, actually, Aomine-kun," Kuroko corrected.

_"What?"_

"Tetsuya and I were in the woods, performing intimate actions with each other through the morning. It was quite refreshing. Now cease questioning me, Daiki." Akashi passed a stunned and gaping Aomine indifferently to hang up his jacket. Aomine's eyes were bulging.

Midorima choked on his tea. Murasakibara tilted his head. "That was actually a funny joke, Aka-chin," he mumbled to himself.

Aomine spluttered, "H-he's joking, right, Tetsu?"

Kuroko stared blankly at him. "When has Akashi-kun ever joked, Aomine-kun? His words are absolute, right?"

"But, it can't be! No! No, no! No, get that image out of my head! Gross! What do you mean by intimate, Akashi? Don't tell me you and Tetsu are . . .?" Aomine moaned. He clutched his head with his eyes squeezed shut. A dirty picture popped into his mind.

"Have all of you eaten?" Akashi looked at the pile of dishes with disapproval. "And who is on dish duty this week?"

"We've all eaten but Kise," Midorima answered. "And Kise is the one on dish duty. He hasn't left his room since yesterday."

Akashi glanced down the hallway. "That's unacceptable. He cannot simply hold a ridiculous grudge because his safety comes first." He started down to Kise's room.

"Wait," Aomine stopped Akashi. He turned serious. "Let me talk to Kise."

The redhead eyed him. "Very well."

"Give him this." Midorima gave Aomine a tray of a simple breakfast. "You're probably the only one who can get through to him."

Aomine disappeared down the hall.

Akashi went back to serving himself and Kuroko the leftover breakfast. "Eat, Tetsuya. And finish it all."

This time, Kuroko didn't complain. After the grueling training, he was famished. In fact, the large portions Akashi had just served him looked very inviting. He grabbed a hold of his chopsticks, said a small greeting, and dug in. Akashi ate not long after.

"How many attacks from last night?" Akashi asked.

Murasakibara and Midorima looked towards each other. Then back to Akashi. "That's kind of the problem, Aka-chin. There _were_ no attacks. At all. It stopped since last night."

"Not even any spies? Intruders? A one-on-one with one of our guards count as an attack."

"Nothing," Midorima shook his head. "It looks as if they withdrew everybody. The night has been unusually peaceful, the most peaceful in the last few months."

Now, that was strange. Nothing at all? Akashi would have believed this if it were a year ago, but ever since Haizaki started becoming more active, there was always some type of Hanabi activity. Were their sensors broken? Was their security system hacked? This seemed impossible, did it not?

"I will have to check with Kyoto soon," he murmured. "But I do believe this is the calm before the storm."

"Of course," Midorima said. "Haizaki would not surrender so easily."

"Yes, I agr—Tetsuya, do not even dare to throw that meat out."

Kuroko winced inwardly.

* * *

.

* * *

Aomine opened Kise's door without knocking. To his surprise, the light was on, and the blonde was sitting calmly on his bed. He was tossing a basketball up and down with controlled movements.

"Yo, Kise," he said lightly. The door closed. "Brought you breakfast."

"I don't want it," Kise replied. He looked at Aomine with the corner of his eyes. "So, the others don't think I'm enough to even get my own breakfast, huh?"

"Stop with the crap, Kise. You didn't want to get your ass our of bed to get breakfast, so here it is."

"So I'm not fit enough to know when I'm hungry and know how to maintain my health?" Kise resumed tossing the basketball. "Always the weakest, huh. A mere replacement is what you guys think of me, right? And it's not just this, but in basketball, games, practice—"

"Kise—"

"Even Kurokocchi surpassed me, is what you're all thinking. He's the one that can turn the tables around. Of course, he has his own ability and technique . . ."

"Kise—"

The blonde raised his voice louder. "All of you looked down on me from the start. Now I can't even be trusted to be able to defend myself. Do know how much that's messed up, Aominecchi? That's a serious wound to my pride." Kise's tossing with the ball grew more violently. "You all know the reason why Haizaki is targeting me; because I'm the weakest on this team, right? He's planning to trade me, but even _he_ is expecting you not to comply to it. Now I need freaking protection and—"

_"Will you shut up?"_ Aomine stomped over, knocked the ball out of his hands, and picked up Kise by the shirt. He snarled in Kise's face, "Don't you get it, idiot? We're adding protection because Haizaki is fucking targeting _you!_ I don't really give a damn for his reasons for picking _you_, and I'm pretty sure the others don't give a shit either, but he's after you, so it's only natural to increase our guard around you." He gave Kise a hard shake.

"Stop being a spoiled brat! Akashi would order security to any of us if we were being targeted. But we're _not_ being chased by Haizaki, and you're just going to have to fucking deal with it! I don't know why you can't get it through your brain, but it's probably because you don't have one!"

"No, _you _dont get it, Aominecchi!" Kise shouted. He gave a hard strike to Aomine's chest with his elbow, which made Aomine let go with a gasp. "_Have you forgotten I'm the replacement here?_ I wasn't chosen to be on this team in the first place! Do you know how it feels like to be picked _only because_ Haizaki was kicked out?" He turned and gave a hard punch to the wall. It vibrated throughout the house. "How it makes you so inferior to everyone? The beatings I had to endure because I was so weak was nothing you had to experience! And you guys don't let me forget I'm the weakest one on this team!" The last part was boosted with a shout.

He laughed brokenly. "I have no specialty. I'm not unique. I'm not the fastest. Or the smartest. Or the strongest. I'm a copycat. I depend on you guys, and I'm reminded of that everyday, damn it! I am _nothing _without you guys. That's the worst part, too. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to survive until now without the Generation of Miracles. And now this? This—this unnecessary protection? It just shows how _useless_ I can be to this team."

Aomine, furious at the pathetic speech, stripped of his shirt and forced Kise to look at him again. "Look at this," he demanded, pointing to his chest where Kise elbowed him earlier. There was the start of a large, purple-ish bruise in the area. "Look at it! You hurt me. You _hurt _me. You are only one of the few people who can be fast enough to take me by surprise and damage me. _Do you see it, Kise?"_

He trailed his finger up to his collar bone, just a few inches above the bruise. "If you had hit me here with that strength, my collar bone would have been crushed, and I would not have been able to move for a few hours. And if you would have hit me here," he pointed to his throat. "I would have been unconcious, and Midorima would not be able to heal my internal bleeding."

Aomine pushed Kise away roughly. "This is just the beginning of your strength, and this is when you don't even unleash your ability. And if _I_ could see the extent of your strength, Akashi can sure as hell can too, because his sight is way better than mine. So stop your sulking, and get your ass back in gear. We don't look down on you because we know your strength. And you know damn well it wasn't our choice to have Haizaki on our team; it was the government's. The security would have been for anybody."

Kise stayed quiet. He averted his gaze to the side, where his blond locks shadowed his face. His fists were clenched. Aomine gave a loud, exasperated sigh. He did all he could do. Without acknowledging Kise, he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Even then, Kise stood still.

"Did you get through to him?" Akashi asked. He was on the computer, typing furiously. He didn't look up to greet Aomine.

"Think so," he grumbled, flopping onto the couch.

"You guys were really loud~" Murasakibara commented.

"Yes," Kuroko agreed. "Is Kise-kun okay?"

The ganguro shrugged. "He'll get over it."

Akashi frowned at his laptop. A red warning kept flashing on his desktop. "This is completely strange." His skilled fingers typed quickly across the keyboard, but the warning would not stop blinking.

"What is it?" Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kuroko crowded to see the laptop.

Akashi dragged a few files to the trashcan before typing again. He was typing so quickly, Midorima could not catch what he was trying to do. "I'm getting a signal from my appointed leader in Kyoto," he answered. "It's the same transmission as we get for reports, but I can't accept it. The message is not coming through."

"Could it be he's using an independent line?" Midorima suggested.

"Independent lines are forbidden on my orders. All transmissions should be on a private, yet open line to record and to share the information between ourselves." Akashi paused his typing. "If he were, however, it would probably be due to the fact he feels threatened by Haizaki." He tried another approach, this time targeting a different line. It came through.

Akashi's leader of the first platoon popped onto the screen. The man looked agitated and wary. "Sir? I got through?" Unlike most transmissions, there was no busy background of men ordering trainees, or training obstacles. There was only a black background.

Akashi narrowed his eyes that told he was annoyed at the commander. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you using an independent line?"

"I'm truly sorry, Sir." He bowed to the camera. "I—I felt like this would be best. I am thinking Haizaki hacked into our systems. We detected no signs of Hanabi, so I thought it'd be safe to take precautions. In case Haizaki bugged our system, I called you through this line."

Akashi pinched the bridge of nose, feeling a headache coming. Kuroko looked at him, concerned. "What is the report?"

"I said there were no signs of Hanabi," he replied nervously. It looked like the commander did not want to speak at all. "That's because Hanabi did not leave any traces or set off our security or guards. But," he trailed off. His skin was getting paler by the second. Akashi grew impatient. "But there's an abandoned warehouse, east on Ayabe, Kyoto. We were wondering if we could use it as an extra lot to store our resources, so we sent a couple scouts a week ago. They never came back."

Akashi grew cold. "Why was I not made aware of this immediately? Are you failing your duties?"

"We didn't think it was serious," he quivered. "They were only lost, we thought, so we sent another batch of troops to the warehouse. They never made it back either."

Interesting, yet questionable. Kyoto troops did not make it back, and they did not even bother to signal for help before they—if it were true—perished? It did not matter how strong the enemy was, his men were trained to hold off long enough to send some sort of signal back. Either the commander was lying, or the troops that were sent died instantaneously the moment they stepped foot in the warehouse.

"Do not send anymore troops," Akashi ordered. He would have to see this for himself. "We will take care of it." He noted the blank background around the commander. "Where are you right now?"

He froze, then swallowed hard. "I—I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to go."

"Do not even think of—" The transmission cut off. Akashi looked at his laptop is anger and disbelief.

"Something's off about the message," Aomine grunted. "I doubt he used the independent line because he was worried about Haizaki. He didn't want _us_ to trace his location."

"I agree, Mine-chin."

"Do you think he's corrupt?" Kuroko spoke for the first time.

Midorima pressed his lips together. "It's best to wait for now."

**~Setting Skip~**

The commander shakily closed his laptop. His hands were quivering so violently while his adam's apple bobbed up and down anxiously. He was still in his uniform, but it was dirty and ripped. Ugly, painful gashes decorated his body and arms.

A hard hand clapsed on his shoulder. He jumped and shivered.

"Good job, Commander," Haizaki whispered into his ear. "You led them right where I want them to be. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"My family," he shakily said. "They're safe now, right?"

Haizaki chuckled. Toying with his victims were ever so fun. "Of course. I always keep my promises." He trailed a dirty finger down the commander's neck. "You on the other hand . . . I have no more use for you."

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

"Where did you really go, Akashi?" Midorima tenderly cut his meat into precise pieces. A pink ruler stuck out from his pocket—his lucky item for today. "And where's Momoi?"

"Satsuki went back to her hotel early in the morning," Aomine said to the second question. He stuffed all the rice and meat into his mouth without bothering to prepare it properly. He was hungry: there was food. Who would want to wait to eat when it was right in front of you?

"Akashi-kun and I went to go train. We both could not sleep." This time, Kuroko spoke the truth. He made sure to serve himself this time, not trusting Akashi's 'monstrous' portions for him.

"Oh," Aomine gave a sigh of relief. "So Akashi was lying."

Kuroko gazed at the ace with a look of mischief and amusement in his eyes that only Akashi could detect. He tilted his head, teal locks moving along with his movements. "Akashi-kun doesn't lie, Aomine-kun."

For the millionth time, Aomine spit out his rice and started coughing aggressively. Akashi shook his head at Kuroko, a smile struggling on his lips.

"What are we going to do, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked. "About what Sa-chin said . . ."

Akashi contemplated the question. "We can't do anything, yet. Not until we receive more informaton; how he plans to do it and when. He will most likely be proceeding with his plan after he receives one of us. It's safe to assume he prefers to capture Tetsuya." Kuroko stiffened. "And that his manufacturing activity is to build more advanced weapons for the wipeout."

He set his chopsticks down and poured himself some tea. His headache was not getting any better. "Our main objective for now is to explore the warehouse. There's a reason why it was mentioned. We'll leave in a few hours."

"It could be a trap," Midorima warned.

"Everywhere we go could be a trap, Shintarou."

"What about Kise-kun?"

As if planned, Kise revealed himself around the corner. The dining table grew quiet. Akashi looked at Kise expectantly. Aomine raised his dark eyebrows. Kuroko's face stayed the same. The silence dragged on for minutes. Kise shifted uneasily, the gears working in his brain. He gazed at Aomine before exhaling and breaking out into a grin. He strode in confidently.

"There are leftovers, right, Midorimacchi?" he said cheerfully. "Or did Aominecchi and Murasakicchi hog it all?"

Midorima pushed up his glasses with a calculating gaze. "There's more than enough for you. And there are certainly more than enough dishes to wash."

Kise grimaced at the piled dishes. He served himself and bounded over to the table. Giving an apologetic gaze to Akashi, which the redhead accepted with grace, he gave a swift kiss to Aomine's cheek, whispering, "Thank you." Then he returned to his original seat with interest.

"O-oi!" Aomine protested.

Kise ignored him. "So, what's the plan, Akashicchi? There's a warehouse?"

"An abandoned one," Akashi replied. "My troops are disappearing in that area. We'll be investigating there."

"There's only one abandoned warehouse in Ayabe," Midorima supplied.

"You and Tetsuya will not be doing much in this investigation." Akashi wiped his mouth with a napkin and waited if any of them would protest.

Kise showed no sign of discontent. He poured himself tea and grinned at Kuroko. "We don't have to do the dirty work, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko, confused by Kise's antics, could only nod. "A-ah, hai, Kise-kun."

"We leave in a few hours. Take whatever supplies you think you may need." Akashi stood, dropped his plate to the pile, and disappeared out of the kitchen.

The Generation of Miracles all stared at each other.

**~Setting and Time Skip~**

The six of them unloaded from the van. Akashi scanned his surroundings warily before allowing Kuroko and Kise to step out of the car. Once unloaded, Aomine took the chance to analyze the large building in front of him.

The building was not tall, but wide. Like most warehouses, there was not a door for entering. Most had garage doors to haul large objects inside, but this one had absolutely no door. It was as if somebody ripped off the garage entrance and threw it away. What was left was a large, wide opening. Also, unlike regular warehouses, this one had four floors. While the building was not very tall, it was unusual to even have floors, other than ground level.

"No wonder this place was abandoned," Aomine grumbled. "Already it's creepy and weird."

"Enter with caution." Akashi twisted his weapon in his hands before securing it on his belt. "Look for any dead bodies or blood. Tetsuya, Ryouta, behind Daiki and Atsushi. Shintarou, guard at the rear end."

The six sneaked inside discreetly. Their weapons ready at their hands, they swept the area to detect any signs of danger. "Even with the outside light, I can't see the back," Aomine whispered. "I'm going to see where's the light switch." The ganguro disappeared from Murasakibara's side.

"Someone's here," Kuroko muttered.

"Oh?" Akashi could not detect any movement, besides their own.

Years of simply observing from a distance taught Kuroko to be aware of a human's presence. He could almost hear the soft breathing coming from ahead. Abruptly, the lights turned on, and they squinted at the sudden light. It was blinding, especially to Kuroko's blue eyes.

Murasakibara was visibly unhappy at the sudden light. "A warning next time, Mine-chin."

"Yeah, guys? That wasn't me."

Akashi jerked his head up in surprise. It couldn't be: there, up ahead, stood one hundred elementals. Their colored eyes that were the only thing that indicated their element glowed softly. While they looked very much human, they were anything but. Dangerous, lethal weapons sported their loose outfits, but the Miracles doubted they needed it. Earth's natural resources were their weapons. They did not move, but their stances posed to attack.

"Well," Akashi said wryly, twirling his dagger. "This _was_ an ambush."

* * *

Author

* * *

Ah! Done.

Thank you very much for all the birthday wishes! I can't believe how many people wished me a happy birthday, and for that, I thank you :) Cursing is so uncomfortable for me, but, it fits Haizaki and sometimes Aomine.

Thank you to this one, special person who confessed my story could take their mind off of their family problems. I'm honored that my story could have such an effect on you, and I only hope it gets better. I finished this chapter so quickly because of you :)

I'd be most grateful if you were to leave a review (: It motivates me, and I do love getting feedback from the viewers.

~Virelei


	15. Chapter 15

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 15**

"It's like six against two million," Aomine hissed. "Killing one of them was hard enough. What do we do?"

"Did you think I would be that incompetent to not predict this, Daiki?" Akashi activiated his ear piece. "Commence forward. Twenty-five to twenty-five, left and right. The rest wait for orders."

Kise tightened his fingerless gloves. His legs shifted into stance. "Akashicchi?"

On cue, fifty men entered the warehouse. They split into perfect halves and flanked the Generation of Miracles. Trained and dangerous, the men tensed when they made eye-contact with the enemy. Menacing weapons aimed at the still elementals. The men were in full body gear with helmets that protected their face and head. Their gear was fire-resistant.

"Shit," Aomine murmured. "When did they come?"

"I ordered a total of one hundred men to trail us from behind. They just arrived." Akashi observed his enemy. "New quota: at least fifteen kills each. Anybody who fails this will answer to me. Daiki, you will keep an eye on Ryouta. Atsushi, you will support Tetsuya."

"Need a boost, Kise?"

"No, thanks, Aominecchi. Touched you long enough."

Kuroko stiffened. "They are coming."

"Keep your observations in mind." Akashi analyzed the muscles movements of the elementals as they advanced slowly. "Proceed."

Aomine and Kise raced forward with their speed. Surprised by the sudden attack, the human elements retaliated. Water surged toward the two while wind blasted into the building. Not bothering to see if the wind came from Murasakibara or the elements, Aomine attacked the first person he saw closest.

The water elemental tried jumping back, using the water to create distance between him and Aomine.

"Woah," Aomine ducked an oncoming attack. "Not a fan of close combat, huh?" He sped forward and landed a hard punch on the elemental's face. The enemy went flying back. Aomine appeared behind him and jabbed his dagger through his back.

_I have six seconds to apply as many wounds as I can, _Aomine started vigourously injuring the elemental. _Their bodies can't catch up. _

"Watch out, Aomine-kun." Kuroko made himself known behind Aomine. He pushed an oncoming attacker to the wall.

"Thanks, Tets—" Kuroko was already gone; invisible.

Aomine finally pulled out his dagger and jumped back. The elemental fell to the ground, dead. He breathed hard, stretching his right arm with a wince. _That took too long just to kill one._

He looked over to Kise, who was taking on two at the same time. The blond continued to roll out of the way as fire attacked the spot he stood seconds ago. At the same time, he jumped to avoid the unnatural rocks coming his way. With precision and speed, he slid out four, small knives. Throwing them, the two elementals found themselves trapped against the wall, off the ground, with knives to keep them there.

The fire elemental immediately tried to melt the daggers. Kise jumped, using the sidewall as a boost, and effectively slashed their chests. "Sorry, those are made of steel—itai!" Kise yelped as a medium-sized rock crashed onto his back. He whirled around, only to see Kuroko kick the elemental in the head and dig his weapon inside the skull of the enemy. _Kurokocchi sure has improved._

Kuroko was everywhere. Supported by Murasakibara's protective wind, he took care of everybody's blind spots. Using his low presence as his advantage, he easily slipped by many enemies to go to his desired position. He did not have to completely kill them, only weaken the ones that planned to sneak attacks on his teammates. Support by being a shadow; this was what Akashi wanted.

The elementals, their intelligence only going as far as fighting, were extremely confused by the invisible player. They did not know how to deal with someone they could not see or feel. This caused great confusion and had some of them fighting one another.

Kuroko ducked one punch that was meant for Midorima and appeared behind the attacker. He thrust his palm forward, having the elemental flying to the wall. The greenhead looked surprised, but Kuroko was already gone before he could comprehend the situation.

The Generation of Miracles were forced to blindly trust Kuroko. While it was completely against their instincts, they let themselves go with it, and trusted Kuroko to fight off the enemies from their blind sides. They focused on what was in front of them, and the rest was up to Murasakibara's wind or Kuroko's ability.

Midorima was skilled in coming close to the enemy. After all, he could only engage in close combat with no abilities. Only wincing when the fire burned the flesh on his arm, he attacked the many pressure points on his enemy. He reacted just like a human and became paralyzed from the waist up. The fire ceased. Midorima finished the kill.

"Second-degree burn," he muttered, ducking a stream of water and smashing his elbow to the nose of the attacker. A hand pressed to the burn, it started to heal promptly.

"I apologize for this, Shintarou," Midorima heard before a firm hand clapsed onto his shoulder. He felt himself pushed down, then a shoe appeared in his line of sight. Akashi pushed himself up into the air and connected his leg to his airborne fire assailant. The leg was blocked by a forearm.

_Fire versus fire, _Midorima thought wryly. _A perfect combination._

Akashi's and his enemy's movements were extremely fast; it was almost a blur to the naked eye. Because both of them knew using their ability would be useless, as they were both immune, they resorted to physical combat. Blows were traded one after another: evasion was key in this battle.

The wind carrying them in the air, Akashi slammed his foot to his opponent's stomach. His foot was caught, but he spun neatly in the air and connected his other foot to the elemental's head. Dizzy, he could not defend himself when Akashi dug his weapon in right in his heart.

_The heart, _Akashi pulled back, only to attack again. _The skull, and now the kidney. _He left the knife embedded in the body so that the wounds would not heal before kicking his assailant to the ground. Akashi went with him, landing on a dead enemy's head. He reached for his extra dagger, but clenched his teeth when he realized he used up all his spares, plus his two scissors. Reluctantly, he grabbed his last resort weapon.

"I truly despise firearms," he murmured as he pulled the trigger. Skillfully, each shot made its mark on fatal parts of the body. Four bodies dropped from the multiple bullet wounds that were not able to heal on time.

"It's more effective and fast, Aka-chin," Murasakibara hummed, standing behind Akashi. He was taking three at a time while his wind whipped at his clothes. Blood wounds appeared to his victims.

"It's inconvenient, ammunition is cumbersome, and it is loud," the redhead countered. Water and rocks swirled together and raced toward both of them. Akashi ducked and set his gun off again.

Kuroko appeared for a second to push back three elementals that were coming close to Akashi and Murasakibara. Akashi gave the smallest of nods to the tealhead.

Their back-up were being taken down by the elements. More reinforcements would come, but the one-hundred men were soon swindling down in numbers. Their guns that could fire many shots in one round helped tremendously, but a human was a human—they could not beat a skilled elemental.

Kuroko found himself airborn for a second before he felt his body crash against the cold, warehouse wall. Wincing from the pain, he widened his eyes slightly as he saw an oncoming jet of water. An empty, emotionless water elemental watched, his hand up in the air to control its element. No time to move, Kuroko placed a hand in front of his face, bracing himself for the pain. His body shook internally.

The water stopped. It halted inches away from Kuroko's pale hand, circulating slowly in place. He blinked in surprise just as the elemental grew confused. His assaulter tried moving the water to his control, again, but to no avail. Experimentally, Kuroko moved his hand. The water moved with it.

"This," Kuroko whispered. He twirled his hand. The water reversed its position so that it pointed to its original controller. Then, he thrusted his palm. Water surged forward to the elemental. It hit its target, and though the attack did not hurt, the impact sent his enemy meters back.

Akashi, watching the exchange from the corner of his eye, widened his eyes for a moment. "Tetsuya," he murmured. "Your potential is endless."

Unbeknownst to them, Haizaki Shougo himself has arrived discreetly to the warehouse. Truthfully, he had always been there, planning to ambush the Generation of Miracles, waiting on the top floor. He didn't plan for the back-up Akashi called, but it was of no consequence.

_One encounter with my army, and the little shits find their weaknesses, _Haizaki mused. _Nothing less of the Generation of Miracles. _He thought this mockingly. His army was being destroyed, but the damage was also to the Miracles. Killing only one took time, and killing one hundred gave strain to their bodies. With the use of their abilities, they'd be dead on their feet soon.

"I've only killed seven," Akashi said distasetfully. "That is absolutely ridiculous."

"That was my sixth," Aomine sighed. "Woah!" A large boulder crashed into his side. Pain tingled from his arm; he could hear the bones crushing from the impact. He landed onto the floor with the rock on top of him. His breath was stolen from his lungs. "Agh . . ."

The responsible elemental raised his hand, intending to crush Aomine to death with the gravel from Earth. Kise used his speed to temporarily take him out, embedding a knife deep into his heart.

"Hold on, Aominecchi," the blond cried. He tried to lift the boulder up, but even with the inhuman strength all the Miracles possessed, he was not able to make it budge. "Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko immediately appeared by Kise's side. "I can't lift this boulder, Kise-kun."

"Can you push it off?" Kise was in a frenzy, trying to lift the huge rock in any way he could. Kuroko knew what he meant by 'push'.

"I have never used my ability on something that heavy before," Kuroko hesitated and looked at Aomine, who was trying to hold in his groans of pain.

"Try, Kurokocchi!" Kise ducked under spews of flames coming his way. The wind that was not Murasakibara's cut their skin sharply, and now the two had to struggle to keep in place. "Hurry!"

Kuroko placed a hand against the rock. "If I succeed, it might hurt for a second, Aomine-kun."

"Just—_haah_—hurry!" Aomine gasped.

He ignored the persistent wind and grounded his feet. Concentrating, he put his weight against the boulder with his hand, and clenched his other hand. He felt a tighening in his gut. Abruptly, the border slid and rubbed against Aomine's skin—which had him yell in pain—and soared through the air. It damaged many of the elementals that were in its course of movement, and trapped two enemies on the wall.

Kuroko panted and bent over in exhaustion. Fatigue was slowly invading his muscles due from the overuse of his ability. The world tilted unnaturally for several moments. He stumbled a bit. Kise, glad Aomine was out of danger, covered for Kuroko, trying to take out any potential attackers at the moment.

"I'll take care of this," Midorima killed off a persistent wind elemental before hurrying to Aomine's side. "Both of you, go."

Kuroko took one last deep breath before nodding and disappeared once more into the battle field. Kise touched Aomine to last on his ability, then raced off to back up Akashi.

Akashi elbowed one earth elemental, lighting her on fire with extreme heat, while he simultaneously crashed his knee against a wind's stomach. Distracted, the elemental did not notice his engulfment in flames until he felt the heat. Screeching, the winds blew stronger to blow it out, but it only increased the intensity of the fire.

"Wind adds to the fire," Akashi commented, wiping some sweat off his brow.

Murasakibara backed up into Akashi, feeling down because the air pressure was now not right. His winds stopped.

"I was starting to get tired, anyway," he mumbled, pulling out his dagger.

"It takes too long to kill one, and too much effort as well. We will not last long." Akashi stiffened. He clenched his fists, stunned by the fact he had not realized it until now. Jerking his head up, his eyes made contact with Haizaki's cruel ones. "Atsushi, your quota is now seventeen."

"E-e-e-h? But—"

Akashi didn't wait. He used Murasakibara as a boost to leap through the air, throwing his empty firearm aside. He landed on many heads and used those elementals as leverage to accelerate forward. Kise yelled his name and threw an extra blade in the air, to which he caught easily. The opposings winds persuaded his body to move another way, but he pushed on, adrenaline finally rushing quickly through his veins. Anger swam through his mind; his lips were smashed bitterly together, heterochromatic eyes burned fiercely, narrowed with determination.

Haizaki smiled. "Ah, Seijuro, so you have finally—"

_"You avaricious imbecile." _Akashi didn't let him finish. He let his fist swing forward. A satisfying _crack _could be heard when the punch connected severely to his cheek. The blow had Haizaki sliding back a few feet.

Haizaki spit out some blood and wiped his mouth. He smirked. "Didn't you know you had . . ."

_"Silence."_ Akashi appeared before him once again; he was almost as fast as Aomine. "I will discipline you, Haizaki, with death." He twisted his body and slammed his heel against Haizaki's ear. This sent the Hanabi boss into the wall. Fire abruptly swarmed around Haizaki's body.

_"Uto!"_ Grasping his ear, the boss evaded the fire and flipped out the way. It followed him, but Haizaki bounced off the walls and moved every second that Akashi's aim could not keep up.

Finally using his other ability, Akashi read Haizaki's muscle movements and aimed at the next predicted spot. Haizaki shouted as the fire captured his arm. Akashi's red eye gleamed. Fed by the oxygen and power, it grew hotter by the second. In only a few seconds, Haizaki's arm would be nothing but bones—no, ashes. Seeing the danger, Haizaki tried to move out of the way, but the fire followed, entranced by its victim. With his free arm, he snapped his fingers.

Four water elementals came by his side obediently. Water circled their wounded leader, almost questioningly, before dropping itself on the fire. It extinguished with a low and small _hiss-s,_ like it detested the water. Haizaki panted, looking at his burnt arm and shoulder with a scowl. Smoke rose off the wound and the area the fire had just occupied.

"I'll make you pay for that, Seijuro," Haizaki growled, furious by the fact he actually had an injury he would have to tend to. The burns on his arm were serious. It hung limpy by his side. "Maybe I should take you _and_ Tetsuya. I don't really need Ryouta if I can take Tetsuya now. He's developed another interesting ability." He glanced at the busy teal-head, currently protected by the large Murasakibara. Kise and Aomine were back to back; Aomine healed by Midorima.

Two elementals advanced forward with taunting speed to Akashi. Water snaked around their bodies maliciously. Akashi observed them carefully. Haizaki laughed. "I know you can't defeat them, Seijuro. I've been watching you; you've been avoiding most of the water ones, haven't you? Now you're tired, so your temperature, distance, and accuracy are all low. You probably can only attack two people at the same time now, huh? You're full of weaknesses, Seijuro!"

That did it. Something inside Akashi snapped. "Weakness? Me?" A menacing, small smile distorted onto his face. He chuckled and shook his head. "I, Akashi Seijuro, have a weakness? Don't spew nonsense you can't possibly understand, Haizaki." With unnatural speed and strength, he attacked the two in front of them.

One second the two elementals were advancing, tense, and the next they were flung against the wall. Dazed from the sudden attack, the two sat still—one with a blade stuck in their heart—feeling their bodies heal their fractured skulls. Akashi didn't give them a chance. Fire welcomed them into open arms. The human dolls didn't bother to scream—could they feel pain? They only had the water extinguish it, but the never-ending fire lit right back up, persistent to kill off their victims.

"Stand down," Haizaki told his other two when they were about to step in.

"Don't underestimate me, Haizaki." Akashi crushed the ashes underneath his feet, approaching forward dangerously. "I have no weaknesses. My boundaries, as you call it, are not so simple." Blazes appeared at Haizaki's feet, but the Hanabi boss flipped out of the way again.

"Be careful, Seijuro," Haizaki warned. "You think I only have one hundred here? There are hundreds more on the next floor, and the next—it goes on. I can have them come here and destroy you Miracles. You can't even kill the ones I have here."

It was true. The Miracles were now getting tired. Their wounds were coming too much for Midorima to heal at one time. Avoiding element attacks from all sides was difficult and exhausting. Fatigue would set in permanently soon.

Haizaki pressed a button. A loud, grinding noise echoed throughout the warehouse, halting all movements from Akashi's team. Aomine's eyes widened when he saw a large, thick, metal wall sliding down the only exit in the warehouse. He snapped his head toward Haizaki. "Shit! He plans to trap us!"

"We have to leave." Midorima ducked under a tornado of water, but cursed when he found himself surrounded by fire. He willingly went through the flames, grinding his teeth at the burns. They were healed immediately.

"Wait for Aka-chin's orders."

"I had a new entrance installed." Haizaki smiled. "It's your choice, Seijuro. Wouldn't it be great? I could capture every one of the Generation of Miracles right now! Then my plan would be able to proceed right—can't you let me finish my sentence, you little shit?" he once again had to evade Akashi's line of fire. "Is that your choice? To stay and fight? My reinforcements are coming."

Indeed they were. Akashi could hear the thundering of their feet as they ascended the stairs.

"Evacuate. Now!" the redhead finally called. The wall was now halfway to closing.

"Let's go," Aomine pushed off the rest of the elementals and tried to use his speed to reach the entrance. Forcing winds and exhaustion hindered him.

Akashi looked back to Haizaki, only to find the coward gone. The two water elementals were gone as well. _I will kill you, Haizaki._ He jumped over the railings from the stairs and landed onto a wind elemental. Twisting its head to paralyze it for a second, Akashi proceeded to the exit.

Kuroko was the first one out, having to slightly duck under the moving entrance. The exit was becoming narrower and narrower. Murasakibara was out next, but he had to crouch extremely low to slip through. The two fell onto their knees; their world spun, and their breath was stolen.

Midorima, with the help of Akashi, exited after, then Akashi. The greenhead practically collapsed onto the floor with exhausted pants. His energy was diminishing by the second.

Aomine and Kise were very close the exit. But now having a smaller target, elementals swarmed aroumd them like ants. More injuries started to pile on their bodies, and Aomine found himself blacking out for a few moments. A close enemy grabbed a blade from a dead body and jabbed it into Aomine's back leg.

The ganguro shouted in surprise and pain. He dropped to one knee.

"Aominecchi!" Kise grabbed Aomine's arm, wrapping it around his own shoulders to help him up. "Come on, Aominecchi, we can do this."

"What are you doing, idiot?" Aomine snapped weakly. "Get to the exit! Hurry!"

"You're the idiot if you think I'm not taking you with me." Kise fended off the elementals and struggled toward the closing exit.

"You won't make it! Stupid, go!"

"No, Aominecchi!"

Aomine grunted. The exit was now close to shutting them out. "Now we're both not going to—"

Kise threw him hard. Several feet away from the wall, the blond made a last minute decision and threw his teammate with the last drops of strength he had left. Aomine rolled through the empty ground and barely slipped through the small space the wall left for him.

The last vision he got of the battle was Kise imprisoned by the arms of their enemies; Kise's weak struggle against their restrictions; Kise's satisfied and grim expression. And finally: nothing. A thick wall of steel blocked his way.

"K—Kise," Aomine whispered. His body was paralyzed with shock. Had Kise just—Kise? "Fuck! Kise!" He scrambled up from the ground on one leg. "Kise!" Pressing his hands against the wall, he desperately tried to push against it. It didn't budge. "Kise! Damn it, Kise!"

"Kise-kun," Kuroko repeated. "He . . ."

"Kise . . . chin."

"Melt it down!" came Aomine's despairing scream. "Akashi, melt it down now!"

"Daiki—"

"Fucking melt it down, damn it!"

Akashi hardened his gaze. "Daiki, it's steel."

"Do something, then!" he punched the wall hard. "Kise's in there! Haizaki's got him!"

Midorima stood up, wobbled a bit, but managed to gain his balance. "Aomine, panicking won't help. This is a warehouse. There are no entrances other than this one. They'll have to come . . out . . . soon . . ." Midorima's voice faltered. The sound of helicopter blades filled the air.

A helicopter. On the roof of the warehouse. The one starting to fly. Away from the warehouse. With Kise.

The sound of the helicopter might as well have been the song for despair.

* * *

.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles rested at another nearby base. It was quiet with melancholy and grief. Akashi and Aomine were especially experiencing an inner termoil of emotions. To the both of them, they had failed. Failed at protecting their team-member, and failed at their jobs. Haizaki had gotten what he wanted: Kise. Whether if it was intentional or not, the bastard had achieved his goal.

Kuroko was also conflicted. He now knew he had to comply to Haizaki's trade. He would _not _allow Kise to be hurt because of him. Akashi's permission or not, he would turn himself in for Kise. Haizaki's actions were unacceptable, but they were cruel; cruel enough to have Kuroko set for his decision.

Aomine didn't bother to stay for Midorima to heal his minor injuries (it was all the greenhead could afford doing), even with his bleeding leg. He simply went into the first room he saw and slammed the door shut, leaving the others out in the living room. They sat on the same couch, silent and still. Their eyes no longer held emotion.

Seconds later, they could hear an aguished scream. Crashes of glass and heavy objects echoed from Aomine's room. A punch to the wall vibrated the base. Some books fell from the room, then the whole bookshelf was shoved over. The scream did not stop—nor did the tears.

And throughout it all, the Generation of Miracles listened, letting _his_ scream be the song to pierce their agonized souls.


	16. Chapter 16

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 16**

Kuroko didn't bother eating breakfast the next day. The Generation of Miracles headed back to their regular Kyoto home just as the sun started to rise. Akashi tripled the defense around his prefecture, and even around their house. The number of guards were so heavy, some civilians might even detect them.

Akashi didn't say anything about Kuroko's lack of breakfast, which was strange, but it seemed no one had the appetite. Even Murasakibara, who settled for some snacks before storing them away for good. Snacks could not make him feel better this time. The giant found himself locking the pantry where his snacks were stored, but stopped, remembering his snacks were no longer in danger of Kise.

Aomine did not speak a word. He went straight to his room, and the rest could yet again hear the unmistakeable sounds of rage emitting from the room. They didn't try to stop him, or even flinch at the shattering of glass. Aomine, besides Kise, was probably the most obvious with his emotions. He needed to take it out on something, somehow.

Akashi also went to his room passively, and Murasakibara shuffled to his after. Midorima and Kuroko stayed at the dining table. Pretending to ignore the tense atmosphere, the greenhead began untaping his bloody bandages from his fingers.

"I can heal more of your injuries," he finally said, breaking the silence. "If you still have the need."

"I am fine," Kuroko said softly. "I am going to see if Aomine-kun wants to eat something."

Midorima threw his bandages away and grabbed out a new roll. "I doubt it."

"It's still nice to offer something." Kuroko served a bowl of miso soup and a small portion of rice. Then poured leftover hot tea. Normally, he would have served more for Aomine, considering his monstrous, insatiable hunger, but he didn't think Aomine would be up to eating at all.

He knocked on Aomine's door, then opened it quietly when he received no answer. Kuroko didn't blink at the unsightly mess of Aomine's room, from broken glass to scattered books, CDs, and pens. The whole drawer in his room was flipped upside-down on the other side of the room, and his table was turned on its side. A lamp sat sideways near the corner, its lightbulb shattered. Torn pillow-cases fluttered around the room with stuffing drifting softly from the light breeze of the broken window.

When a member of the Generation of Miracles went into uncontrolled rage, the outcome was appalling.

Aomine sat against a wall, his back hunched with one leg bent while the other lied straight. An arm was draped across his bent leg; his head was bowed. Blood slid down his arms and knuckles, most likely from the glass.

"You have to eat something, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, monotone. "And your cuts will get infected."

Aomine didn't answer.

With an unhappy sound with his tongue, Kuroko tried to evade the glass on the floor and safely made it by Aomine's side. He slid down next to him, setting the tray of food aside. The tea sloshed a bit, but stilled as time passed by. Leaning his head back so that it rested on the wall, Kuroko released a small sigh, but otherwise did not make another sound.

The two sat, quiet. Time did not matter. They could have sat there for hours and be oblivious to it all. Kuroko did not make a sound. Eventually, even his breathing became silent. He made no move to console the bluehead nor try to lie and claim it would be all right. He simply stayed near Aomine.

Finally, there was movement. Aomine, his hunger getting the best of him, slowly reached over to grab the bowl of miso soup. He stared at the contents that were now warm, not hot, before drinking it slowly. Kuroko watched him carefully, a crease on his forehead made by his arched eyebrows.

Aomine sighed and took the bowl away from his lips. "Thanks, Tetsu." His voice was hoarse.

Kuroko didn't comment back. Instead, he grabbed the cup of tea and offered it to him. Aomine took it. Silence, once again, took over the room.

It wasn't until several minutes before Kuroko spoke. "I have only known Kise-kun for a little more than a month." He stared at his open hands; the image of his bloody hands kept flashing through his mind. "But it is long enough to know Kise-kun is strong. He will make it."

"Of course the idiot will make it." Aomine frowned. "And when he comes back, I'll beat the shit out of him for pulling that stupid stunt."

Kuroko stood up, brushing his jeans off with his hands. "Haizaki needs Kise-kun alive, too. Kise-kun will be guaranteed alive as long as the trade happens."

Aomine nodded absently, not registering Kuroko's words since his mind was preoccupied. Kuroko left him with advice to clean his wounds.

Akashi appeared from his room just as Kuroko closed the door of Aomine's. The redhead was dressed formally, wearing a long-sleeved, black button-up with its collar stiff and proper. He was tying his red tie as he walked briskly down the hall, failing to spare a glance at Kuroko.

"Are you going somewhere, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi faltered in his steps for a moment, but then continued his quick pace. Kuroko followed him. "Yes." He tightened his tie and went for the shoe rack for his dress shoes. It was obvious he wouldn't talk more about it unless asked.

"If Akashi-kun doesn't mind me asking, where?"

"I have a meeting with the head of the secret government."

Midorima visibly stiffened.

Akashi grabbed his coat and hat. Kuroko noticed scissors sticking out from his coat pocket. "The latest I will return will be tomorrow morning. Tetsuya, if Daiki happens to fail his duties, take over the rest of Tokyo temporarily." He left without another word.

Kuroko stared at the closed, front door with discontent. His mind was reeling at how much Akashi had reverted back to his cold, cruel self in a day. This was not the person he had trained with at one in the morning, nor the person that could not deal with children. This was the Akashi Seijuro from the beginning, who treated him with nothing more than interest, as if Kuroko was just his scientific experiment.

No, even with his cool and shielded self, there was something different in Akashi's eyes, and Kuroko could not interpret it, but he knew he did not like it. There was something brewing under his heterochromatic eyes—failure? Regret?

Everybody was more than upset at Kise's capture, but it seemed everybody had their way of dealing with it.

Kuroko certainly knew how he would deal with it. Grabbing his coat as well, the tealhead set out for the woods. All the while, Midorima eyed him with a subtle frown.

* * *

Kuroko leaned back against the tree with a _thud_. The large tree he chose covered the sun, but he could see the its rays peak through the yellow leaves. Unlike most, this tree still had not lost its leaves in Kyoto's harsh winter.

Kise. Kise, the one who was captured by Haizaki because of him. He didn't understand it. Why didn't Haizaki pursue him during the battle? Why go through the trouble of a trade when he could have captured Kuroko himself? Even with the extra defense around him, Haizaki could have separated him from the Miracles.

_To break the Miracles apart, _a fleeting thought crossed his mind. _To have them blame _you _for their teammate's capture. To have you willingly submit to him . . . leverage on you . . ._

He shook his head, clenching his fist. Haizaki was a coward. Kuroko knew he would be going along with Haizaki's plans if he were to turn himself in, but—

"You're an idiot if you plan to go through with what you're thinking."

"Yikes." Kuroko hid a flinch. "Please don't sneak up on me like that."

Midorima cast him a wry glance, but he kept his distance from Kuroko. "I believe you are the one whom causes grief upon people with your . . . invisibility tactics." He turned his head when Kuroko did not answer. "Get rid of those disgusting, heroic thoughts. They won't help."

"I don't know what Midorima-kun is talking about."

The greenhead made a displeased sound and pushed up his glasses. "Oha Asa warned me Aquarius would be most stubborn today," he muttered. "Turning yourself in to Haizaki won't do a thing. Haizaki is one of those cowards who don't follow their word. In the end, he would have both Kise and you. Akashi will also obviously stop you before you even step out of the house."

Kuroko went rigid, but did not deny Midorima's accusation. "It is my fault Kise-kun is with Haizaki."

"It's everybody's fault," Midorima suddenly snapped. His green eyes flared angrily. "It would have happened sooner or later, even if you _didn't _exist. We failed to protect Kise, and that's something we all have to carry. And if _you_ heroically think complying to the trade would help anything, you're more troublesome and stupid than I thought."

A sudden, howling wind filled in Kuroko's swallowed reply. The leaves rustled loudly. Annoyance boiled within him.

Midorima brought his jacket closer within his body and looked up to the sky, his eyes squinted and narrowed from the blinding sun. The glare of the sun reflected off his glasses. "Of course, I blame myself the most for Kise's capture." Before Kuroko could protest, Midorima went on, "Kise and Aomine were the last ones trapped in the warehouse due to their injuries and exhaustion. Had I been there and was strong enough, their injuries would be healed so they would have not been hindered."

"If you were there, you would be left behind with Kise-kun, too. You wouldn't have enough time to heal all their injuries before the wall closed."

"That may be so, but mending a small part of their injuries would have helped tremendously in their escape." Midorima took a moment to raise his left hand so that it was in front of his face. He studied his fingers and palm with scrutiny. Then he sighed. Seconds passed. Finally:

"I believe I am losing my way, Kuroko."

The tealhead followed blankly to Midorima's hand before studying Midorima's hardened face.

"Healing is an ability I was born with. Anything that had to do with broken bones, bullet wounds, cuts, or bruises were within my power to mend. I used to see it as something useful, and something that has helped the Miracles many times."

That was true. The Generation of Miracles couldn't afford to go to hospitals on almost a daily basis. That would only raise suspicions, concerns, and questions. Blood samples could suggest the Miracles were different from humans—which they were—and their fast healing could cause alarm. In addition, hospitals took too long. Without Midorima's ability, the Generation of Miracles would have many scars on their bodies, and they would have to move several times to cool down suspicions.

"I don't see it like that anymore," Midorima said flatly. He dropped his hand. "I see my ability as simply another job to do."

Kuroko was startled at the confession. "Midorima-kun, that's—"

"Repulsive? Disgusting? False? However you see it, it is the truth." He shook his head. "My ability does not save lives. It only heals the injured. Whether they live or not is entirely up to them. Healing is now just a job. I should focus more on killing the enemy."

"That is not true, Midorima-kun." Kuroko now felt anger in his veins. "And it irritates me when you say that. You save lives; I have seen it when we first encountered Haizaki's army."

Midorima scoffed. "And yet the deaths are so high?" his tone was harsh. "I mend their bodies, only to have them dead in the end. Some of them die as I heal them! I do not see the need to embrace my ability when I look at it as another worthless chore."

Kuroko's mind was reeling. How had they gotten from Kise's capture to this? Was this how Midorima truly felt every time he was more or less 'forced' to tend to their injuries? How he felt when he was on the battlefield? Was the burden of life and death too much for Midorima's shoulders?

Their failure of Kise was making everybody snap.

"My ability used to be controlled," he informed Kuroko. "I did not have control of when I should use it or not. I was the government's puppet. Everybody was, even Akashi."

"Even . . . Akashi-kun?"

"The government controlled everything. This was when I started to think nothing of my ability."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Young Midorima shuffled back several steps of the grey, ten by ten room. The room was lit very dimly, almost resembling an interrogation room, except there were no chairs or tables. And instead of people to be interrogated, there were victims.

Three, begging men were pressed up against the opposite wall of Midorima. They were much larger than Midorima, but they knew better than to underestimate the small greenhead. Even at six years-old, Midorima Shintarou excelled at many advanced courses the government set up for him. He had yet, however, to kill anybody.

The heavy, metal door—his only hope of escape—slid open automatically, and a short blond boy stumbled through. Midorima instantly recognized him. The boy was covered in various bruises, and his lip was split open. He was in obvious pain, but he still gave a cheerful grin when he saw Midorima.

He was known as Kise Ryouta, a trial member to be trained for the new Japanese group representation of the four life energies. Judging from his new injuries, he must have just gotten back from sparring with Haizaki. Midorima's lip curled in distaste. While he wanted nothing to do with Kise, he hated Haizaki even more. If he had to pick whom he would work with better, it would be Kise.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise greeted and waved. His small body sauntered over to Midorima. "Who are those guys? Why are we here?"

From the day they could speak, the government pounded the complicated Japanese language into them. The future Generation of Miracles, after all, would have to survive as diplomats to lead and take charge. At age six, they all knew complex Japanese and more kanji than an average adult learned.

The Generation of Miracles did not have one, regular childhood moment in their life.

"I know as much as you do," he said stiffly. "But their begging is starting to become annoying."

The one intercom in the room abruptly came to life, and a deep, male voice entered the room. "Shintarou. Ryouta." Kise and Midorima tried to hide their shivers. They knew that voice all too well. "The others, including Shougo, have already passed this test. We have decided from your progress you are now ready for this test."

_I was not ready for this before? _The six year-old greenhead could feel a swell of indignation.

"The three men you see before you are spies from America. They leaked information about our program for the past several months to our number one rival. To stop this leak, and to end the problem about their knowledge, death is the only option."

Kise was not liking the sound of this. He started to slowly back away from the fearful men.

"You are to kill these three men in any fashion you want. Keep in mind we did not disarm these men, and death is highly probable in your case. Should you die, a replacement will be taken care of immediately. We realize you two are the only ones that lack in the offensive ability field. Physical combat is crucial at this point. You may begin."

Silence filled the tense and fearful room. Their begging stopped, and the men stared at the two kids before them. Six-years-old children were supposed to kill them? They certainly knew the children's skills—they watched over their training themselves—but to ask the two to kill them? Wasn't this too much?

"What are you waiting for, Shintarou? Ryouta?" The silky, male voice boomed again, and Midorima now knew they were being watched. "Kill them."

Midorima started fidgeting with his left, bandaged hand. "Is death really the only option? We can't try to beat them into amnesia or—_a-a-gh!_" He collapsed onto the ground with excruciating pain. The cause of it was his wrist and ankle bracelets. Intense shocks emitted from the bracelets and into the body. Because the six children could potentially turn against the government with their abilities, and they couldn't handle this level of pain yet, it was the perfect way to control the future Generation of Miracles. They were literally slaves of the government.

Midorima lied still on the floor until the pain finally subsided.

"Don't presume you can question me, Shintarou. Do as you are told. Ryouta, do you want the same?"

Kise shook his head vigorously.

"I will not repeat myself again. _Kill them_."

This time, the chains that bounded the prisoners released, giving them more movement to defend themselves against Midorima and Kise. Midorima stood up the best he could and grinded his teeth. His first kill would be today.

Kise, barely wincing at his injuries, stalked forward reluctantly. Every lesson, training courses, physical combat tips ran through his head to find out what was the fastest and cleanest way in killing a man. Midorima was also analyzing the same thoughts.

The middle man snarled at the children. "_I don't give a damn if they're going to be this 'Generation of Miracles'. I'm not going down without a fight. They're just children that knows a bit of fighting, anyway." _He was speaking English, a foreign language to Midorima and Kise. A switchblade appeared at the man's hands. Similar weapons fell into his partners'.

Midorima decided snapping the neck would be the cleanest death. He signalled for Kise to take the left while he took the right. Whomever the middle man picked to attack, Kise or Midorima would be responsible for him.

"_I'll take you down with me! America will be the one who captures the four energies!" _

It ended quickly. Soon there were three, lifeless bodies sprawled across the floor. Midorima sagged down next to the last man he killed. His hands were only stained by splatters of blood from defending himself when the man went to stab him. A small cut on his cheek, but other than that, he did not sustain any new wounds.

Kise, on the otherhand, was the opposite. His old injuries slowed him down, and he managed to have the blade cut deep into his stomach before killing off the men. He slowly sat down on the floor, pushed his hand against the cut, waited. Midorima gazed at the large wound. Should he heal him? They hadn't ordered for him too, yet.

"The others put much more of a show, but you completed the job. Shintarou, heal him." The intercom went off again, this time surprising both children.

Midorima, like a robot, stumbled over to Kise, placed both hands over Kise's, and the healing process commenced.

If their leader had not ordered Midorima to heal Kise, he knew he would have left Kise to die.

* * *

"Amuse yourselves until dinner. Jingo-sama's orders." The guards pushed the two kids none too gently—but not too roughly—into their rooms.

The six children shared one, large, elegant room. Three bunk beds fit their most comfort needs. Six, colorful beanbags that matched their hair colors lined up against the wall. There were some large desks, a telephone to order food, and a refrigerator for drinks. A small bookshelf carried a few books.

Unlike most children's rooms, there were no toys. Instead, there were weight-lifting tools and weapons. Two, worn dummies sat in the way back of the room. Their use was obvious.

A grumpy, bluehead sat on his bottom bunk, swinging his legs. When he saw Kise, he jumped off and ran over.

"Kise! Are you okay? Did that stupid Haizaki do anything to you?" Aomine demanded of his close friend. He was a little taller than Kise, with a strange, dark tan.

"Oh, calm the fuck down, Daiki," a lazy boy drawled from his top bunk. "I told you I didn't hurt Ryouta _that_ much."

The abnormally tall six-year-old on the purple beanbag stopped eating his cracker stick. He looked up at his vulgar teammate. "Jingo-san said 'fuck' was one of the words we couldn't say. It would ruin our image, right, Aka-chin?"

'Aka-chin' was directed to the shortest boy there. The redhead was seated in one of the desks with a thick book in front of him. He was studying in advanced combat he would try later. Out of the six, Akashi was the smartest six-year-old, and the strongest. Nobody in the six dared to defy him; it was obvious he would be the leader when they grow older.

"You just said it, Atsushi," Akashi replied without looking up. The redhead would have looked grown-up, if it weren't for the fact that he had to have three books stacked together on the chair so that he could reach the desk.

"Oopsie."

Kise managed to fend off Aomine. "I'm fine, Aominecchi," he whined when Aomine followed him. He flopped onto Aomine's bed since he was too lazy to climb the ladder to his own.

"I don't think so," Aomine said, sitting next to him. He started to swing his legs again. "You . . . you and Midorima took that test, huh?"

Kise's muscles tensed. He was trying to rid the images of the men's fearful yet hating expressions before he killed them. "I'm tired," he mumbled. "Lemme use your bed for awhile."

"What? No, go to your own—Kise!" Aomine tried shaking the blonde, but he was already in a deep sleep.

* * *

Kise awoke in the middle of the night at the sound of his stomach growling loudly. Apparently, he missed dinner, and someone had carried him all the way to his top bunk.

Flashes of his test appeared in his mind. The men's faces were prominent, but also Midorima's cold, yet confused face directed at him when he was injured. Did that mean Midorima would not have healed him if their leader didn't order him to?

He sighed and flipped over onto his belly. The nightlight Aomine insisted he still needed because of ghosts highlighted the tuffs of Akashi's red hair and parts of Murasakibara's purple strands. It seemed like they were truly normal children, sleeping in bunk beds with a nightlight. Though Kise knew they were anything but. He sometimes imagined their different lives; the freedom he could have.

"Neh, Midorimacchi?" he whispered. Their bunk beds were set in a way he could talk to the greenhead without raising his voice. Midorima was also on a top bunk. "Midorimacchi?"

Midorima moved for a bit before mumbling, "Mm, go to sleep, Kise."

"Would you do anything Jingo-san asks you to?"

The question woke up the sleepy six-year-old. "Of course."

"Anything? You would kill me if Jingo-san asked?" Kise seemed distraught.

"We were born to kill and be pawns for the government, Kise," Midorima murmured without answering his question directly. "Our abilities are in their control. We don't have a say in anything. That's what Akashi said anyway." The six-year-old was still too young to know much about the government.

Kise mulled over Midorima's statements carefully. "But doesn't Midorimacchi want to do what normal kids do? I want to know what it's like to play on a playground."

"And get dirty and act immaturely?" Midorima rubbed his eyes with a small hand. "Jingo-san says it won't help us if we keep wishing. We can't do anything. I'm sleepy. 'Night."

* * *

"This is your last chance, Ryouta."

Years have passed, and the voice still could make Kise and Midorima flinch. They were now in a ring, much older and mature. Kise's strength has developed more, and Midorima's ability to heal bigger wounds increased. However, the blond still had not activated his ability. Despite this, the government was willing to let him have a few more chances to join the Generation of Miracles. They too were not fond of Haizaki.

"Defeat Shintarou. Shintarou, show no mercy until he collapses."

Midorima slid into stance. Now at eleven years old, he knew more about the best techniques to finish an opponent quickly. He also trained himself to deal with speed after sparring with Aomine many times, and was slowly learning how to deal with long-range abilities, such as Akashi's annoying flames. He was teaching himself how to ground himself stable with the floor against Murasakibara's winds, and found out he was not to show his trump cards immediately in a fight with Haizaki as the latter would steal his moves.

But he learned nothing from Kise. Kise only showed determination. He was a copycat, but only physically. Haizaki's skill was much more advanced.

"Begin."

Kise charged.

Midorima defended. Then attacked.

And just like their first-kill test many years ago, it ended quickly. This time, Kise was on the ground, unconscious. Midorima stood as the victor, panting hard and clutching his ribs where Kise managed to sneak in a monstrous kick. He, like always, did not heal himself because he was not told to.

The male voice spoke again, "Heal yourself, but leave Ryouta be. What a shame; Kise Ryouta will not be part of the Generation of Miracles' training. Seijuro, Shougo, Atsushi, Daiki, and you are now officially the Generation of Miracles."

Midorima left the ring. He did not once look back to Kise, nor regret he did not use his ability for a better use. If his leader said he could not use his ability, he would not use it.

His ability was nothing to him. If it all comes down to it, his ability belonged to Jingo Makato, the leader of the secret government. Midorima's only job was to use it.

* * *

Midorima stood now at thirteen. He was placed in a large room that contained several bodies. One would think the bodies were dead, but Midorima's acute senses of the human body told him differently. Their chests were still moving up and down, and their eyes were wide open in pain. The smell might as well have been death, though. Infected, bloody wounds decorated each body and spread around the room.

_This is why they wanted me to wear a mask and gloves, _Midorima thought, fingering his doctor mask.

"This is your final test, Shintarou. We will be releasing all of you tomorrow to obtain the four energies if you pass this test. Your ability will be tested. Save as many bodies as you can until you feel you are at your limit."

_Save as many bodies . . . _His leader was addressing them as if these humans were only dolls. This meant he knew Midorima could not save all these lives in the room. Midorima would have to watch these humans slowly die before his eyes.

_Your ability is not meant to save lives, _Midorima reminded himself. _It is for Jingo-san's use. It is to preserve bodies so that they can risk their lives for us again. _

So, just as his leader ordered, Midorima obediently started the process. He watched as the ones in the back choked on their last breath; watched their eyes fade into bleak emptiness; saw their bodies go slack from the lack of blood. And yet he kept going, because he was ordered to.

When Midorima was only halfway done and on the verge of passing out, his leader demanded for him to stop. Midorima did, even though there were still so many humans he could heal to keep them from death. He stopped, and he was praised for passing.

It wasn't until later did Midorima see the value of his ability.

* * *

End

* * *

"Why are you telling me this?" Kuroko asked softly, listening to Midorima's subdued whisperings of tales. He patiently waited as Midorima talked, displeased with this 'Jingo' person, and angry at Kise's treatment. The Generation of Miracles were basically raised like lab rats. And they had been _okay_ with it?

Akashi mentioned meeting the head of the secret government. Did this mean meeting 'Jingo'?

"Akashi changed my views of my ability when we were released," Midorima said, ignoring his question. "He told me I was to use it when I thought fit. Now, however . . . It seems to be useless. Despite my gift, death is inevitable, so I am thinking I should not see it as anything else other than a job I must do." He fingered his glasses before sighing, now answering Kuroko's question. "I am telling you this to give you a glimpse of the history we come from. For some reason I could possibly not care about_, you_ were not raised in this background. Your ability _was _and _is_ yours; you were never controlled. You will be completely surrendering your freedom when you go to Haizaki. Haizaki will control your mind, take over any defiant thought and have you kill innocent victims with your ability.

"You will not relieving any guilt of yours by turning to Haizaki. Instead, you will live with a stronger burden of being controlled at will, of denying the lives you could have spared if you had not turned yourself in." Midorima released a strong, heavy breath. "I also tell you this because one day . . . the Generation of Miracles might truly break."

He held up a bandaged finger to silence Kuroko.

"There will be a time that we could simply not care anymore. This was how we were built. Victory is everything, and yet we've been facing failures for the past few weeks. Losing Kise has already pushed us further down the path, and it won't be much longer to see Aomine change. Believe it or not Kuroko, you are an important member of this team." Looking straight in the eyes of Kuroko, Midorima solemnly pushed his hands in his pockets with clenched fists. "If we lose you, we will not be relieved Kise is brought back—if Haizaki even keeps his word. We will see it as another failure, and we will be pushed further down the path. In the end, the only thing we might care for is victory."

_Victory was everything. _He heard of the phrase. Everybody knew of Teikou Middle School; was this Akashi's part of emphasizing this motto? Akashi believed winning was everything.

Kuroko opened his dry mouth, not quite able to form the words. "I—still don't quite understand it," he said. "Your philosophy, or your opinion of your gift, but . . ." Kuroko dropped down to grab a small, but sharp branch that came from a naked tree. He pressed the sharp end against the soft skin of his arm.

The pain was sharp, and he winced but kept going until he drew blood. Then he proceeded to slash the branch downward. This created a large gash.

Midorima retaliated by rushing forward. "_What are you doing, you idiot?" _he shouted, his composure slipping. He knocked the branch away from Kuroko's hand and grabbed the injured arm. Almost instantaneously, Midorima started to heal his wound. Kuroko watched in wonder as the cut closed. "Why would you do that? That must have been one of the most stupid actions I have ever seen."

"To prove a point," Kuroko said this blankly. "The way you say it's just a job to heal somehow pisses me off, Midorima-kun. The worst case scenerio would be I would have bled to death if you did not treat it. When you say it's just a job, it seems you don't care for the wellbeing of the team. But you do." He gestured to his arm.

"Kuroko, you . . ."

"It's true I considered turning myself in to Haizaki," Kuroko continued. "And Midorima-kun might have talked me out of that, but I am not going to wait long to save Kise-kun. It isn't Midorima-kun's fault because Haizaki took Kise-kun for me. But it doesn't matter because we are all going to think of a plan to stop Haizaki, right?" The tealhead tilted his head, giving a small smile toward the astonished Midorima.

Clouds now covered the bright sun, but Kuroko could still see its leftover rays. Temperature had been going down for the past hour, and it was now the appropriate temperature for Kyoto's winter. Wearing nothing but a thin coat to protect him from the harsh winds, Kuroko felt it was about time to go inside again. Midorima, dressed similarily, felt the same.

He stuck his nose up in the air and pushed up his glasses. "Hmph. Ridiculous."

"And even though Midorima-kun has an odd way of showing it, thank you for attempting to cheer me up."

His face colored a light red. _"I was not trying to cheer you up!"_

* * *

Author

* * *

Hello!

I am sorry for the late update. People who know I do story news on my profile expected this late update, haha. I actually wanted to discuss a little something:

Know that I write for myself. It does not matter if I had one review, or one thousand haters, I write for myself. Writing is supposed to be an escape or a fun hobby, not for popularity.

Having said that, I can't help but feel down when everything was going great until I receive multiple negative reviews (that I have deleted). One of them saying in a PM:

'ur whisper story idk why it gets lots of reviews. my story is much better. yours is all just abut fighting and theres no char development. well just wanted to say that bye!'

Agh, well, your grammar might be for one why people are not attracted by your story. Needless to say, I did not answer, nor did I have it affect my writing. Then I got some criticism reviews (which were polite, so I was very grateful), noting more on the character development and how predictable the story is. I got similar reviews on my Betrayal in its Most Simplest Form. I didn't mind the criticism, and I am seriously, seriously taking them into consideration.

But, about the Generation of Miracles' development:

Do know that in my stories, they will be side characters. Maybe a little more, but nothing else than that. Akashi and Kuroko are my main characters that are to be focused on Betrayal and Whispering Fireworks. Hence, the character tags I've put.

Anyway, I've received a few more hate, ANONYMOUS (funny how that is) reviews, and now I am seriously doubting my writing styles. I am sorry if it is that horrible, and I am sorry if I don't plan plots well. For now, I will simply stop and think. I will still write this story on my private Word document, because writing is just an escape for me, but whether I post it or not frequently will be decided later.

~Virelei


	17. Chapter 17

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 17**

"Please press your right hand on the highlighted area." A fingerprint scanner lit up on the wall, blinking urgently. Akashi placed his hand against it without hesitation.

A large, gloomy building loomed over the short leader. It was ridiculously guarded by a number of defensive walls and security guards. After showing the guards just _who_ he was, he was fearfully led to a system of advanced identification. His retina and foot were scanned, and he went through a voice recognition test. Now his fingerprint was being checked. Akashi would be lying if he said he wasn't a little annoyed with the security.

"Scan complete. Welcome, Akashi Seijuro."

The metal door slid open. Akashi walked in, his footsteps soft but demanding. Secret government workers stopped what they were doing to watch the incoming redhead. "Ak-Akashi-san!" A secretary lady bowed. "Welcome. Are you here for Jingo-sama, sir?"

"Yes." Akashi didn't glance at her, passing by coldly.

"He is not on his usual floor. Jingo-sama is on the top floor, in the conference room. He's currently in a meeting. Akashi-san is a little too early, so please wait." She tried to match his long strides to convey her message.

"If I wish to speak with him, I will speak with him. He should know I was to arrive early today." Stepping on the elevator, he turned and watched the secretary's helpless expression disappear behind closing doors.

Giving a deep, internal sigh, Akashi aloofly leaned against the glass wall and closed his eyes.

It was an open elevator that faced the city of Tokyo. Glass tinted from the outside so that citizens could not spectate, but clear from the inside to view the magnificent city. The building that harbored Japan's darkest secrets allowed no visitors, and anybody who worked here were kept discreet. Everyone was sworn to secrecy. Citizens of Tokyo did not know that for thirteen years, six children were beaten, trained, and raised for only one purpose.

When the doors opened again, Akashi was greeted by a nervous worker. "Akashi-san," he stuttered, nervous at the fact he was given this job. He held a small bracelet Akashi knew too well. "T-This is just for your own safety and ours. You're required only to wear it during your visitation."

The secret government had warned them should they ever visit—they never did—precautions would be made to 'protect themselves'. In truth, it was to protect_ them_ from the Miracles. Even after all these years, they were still afraid of empowerment. If one stripped away their political power, the secret government were nothing but cowards.

Akashi regarded the familiar bracelet, amused. Long ago, the Generation of Miracles were controlled by this very bracelet, the one that transmitted shock-like waves into their fragile bodies. That was long ago, and Akashi knew if he truly wanted to kill Jingo and everybody else here, the bracelet would not hinder him once.

He obliged, holding out his right hand. The worker sighed with relief and came forward to attach it on him.

"It won't stop me," Akashi murmured. A loud gulp filled the hall.

He was led to a room that was obviously occupied from the various voices. "It's best if you wait Akashi-san. Jingo-sama is in a very important meeting and—" Akashi knocked once and opened the unlocked door without permission. The worker's jaw dropped in shock.

"Yes, and I believe England will most certainly . . ." a man who was leading the presentation stopped and stared at their intruder. Akashi casually raised a daring eyebrow, studying the presentation before him. Flustered, the man hastily turned off his projector. "And you are? We are in a very important meeting right now, and I find it quite rude you interrupted us. Closed doors are obviously closed for a reason."

"A man attending this meeting has promised to meet with me." Akashi looked through each person in the room.

"That couldn't wait? This meeting is supposed to be top-secret, and a kid like you shouldn't even be here!" Apparently, this man did not know what the Generation of Miracles looked like.

"Stop, Nanase." Deep and silky, Akashi knew that voice. "Watch what you say around him. This _kid_ is Akashi Seijuro."

His face paled. "A-Akashi Seijuro, as in . . . the leader of the Generation of Miracles?" Murmurs waved over the room.

"You're ten minutes early, Seijuro-kun," said the same, dark voice. "Surely, you've learned some manners after all those years of your training?"

Akashi gave a terrifying, small smile. "And surely you know my business with you must be important, trusting the fact I actually came here."

The same man chuckled. "Continue the meeting without me. My secretary will take notes." He stood his full height from his seat. Making his way over to Akashi, he gave a sly smile and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. Akashi tensed underneath his hand. "Come, we'll go to the lounge."

They exited, the door closing behind them, and made their way to a comfortable, yet private lounge. The man loosened his tie before collapsing nonchalantly onto a sofa chair. He crossed his legs. "Tea?" He poured some warm tea into a cup and handed it to Akashi.

Akiyama Jingo, prime minister of Japan's secret government. Cruel and ruthless, he started the protection program the minute he became prime minister. He led the project to raise six children until they were old enough to take part of the Generation of Miracles' training. Jingo was the one responsible for enforcing their indifference to pain and death. He was the reason each one of them had a delicate past they could not talk about without reopening their many scars. He had been Akashi's personal trainer, and Akashi could still feel the man's boot grinding against his face while he writhed on the floor for disobeying an order.

That was when Akashi was at the ripe age of five, the age when he could not handle pain.

"Thank you." Akashi took his own seat across from Jingo. The two stared at each other.

Jingo, despite his oncoming age of forty, looked quite young. Black, straight hair fell just short above his mocking, burgundy eyes, and not a single wrinkle touched his face. He had an imposing figure at a height of 197 centimeters, taller than Midorima even. A scar ran from his collarbone and disappeared under his shirt; a scar Akashi was accountable for.

"You've grown," Jingo commented. "It's been four years? Three? I never had the chance to convey this to you, Seijuro, but I am quite proud of you. You were always the more advanced of the six." The words were dull and did not hold one ounce of sincerity. "I knew you were the one to lead the Miracles the moment you were born."

"I did not come here to discuss the past," Akashi replied icily.

Jingo leaned his head back, gazing daringly into Akashi's eyes. "Yes, you came to talk about this Tetsuya? And Ryouta's mishap." He gave a fake, sorrowful sigh. "It was bound to happen. Ryouta was always weak. If only he could have been trained longer, or at least been born stronger."

Akashi's grip on his teacup tightened dangerously. "Are you mocking us?"

"Mocking? No!" Jingo laughed. It was a laugh that had Akashi on edge. "Back to the subject at hand, you recently had Tetsuya join your team? Is he useful? Did you train him properly?"

"You knew about him," Akashi stated, refusing to answer any of his questions. "There was a seventh child born to test and train for the Generation of Miracles."

Jingo sipped his tea with a smile. "Clever. Yes, I knew about Kuroko Tetsuya, and he was originally a candidate for joining the protection program."

"Why did we not know about him? Why did he not train with us?"

"Tetsuya's DNA and matter successfully changed in his mother's womb, as all of you were," Jingo said. The Generation of Miracles were born naturally and conceived naturally. Their parents, however, willingly gave up their baby for testing while their baby was still in the mother's womb. Thus, the Generation of Miracles were born with unknown abilities. "Both of his parents were more than willing to have Tetsuya subjected to the DNA change."

Sometimes, adults would do the most horrendous acts for money. It just so happened the secret government paid each of the Miracles' parents handsomely for their 'sacrifice'.

"The boy's mother grew attached." Jingo almost rolled his eyes. "When he was born, she was not willing to give him up. His father supported her, and they were planning to escape with the boy. I let them escape." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Grabbing a small, four by four picture, he slid the picture across the table in front of them. "Tetsuya was born weak and fragile. He was sickly, premature, and it was obvious he would not even pass the first course of the training. I had no need for a powerless candidate such as that, so it was of no hindrance for me."

Akashi carefully picked up the picture. It was Kuroko, when he was first born. Indeed the baby looked frail and unhealthy. "Why do you still have this?"

Jingo tilted his head. "I keep all photos of your development. It was to track your growth."

Furious, Akashi slapped down the picture. "Did you not understand the risks of sending Tetsuya out to live normally? Tetsuya's parents died just a few years later. Did you not think of the protection he needed _because_ he possessed an ability, or the risk of having America capture him?"

"Calm yourself," Jingo drawled. "With the weak presence he had? I doubt anybody would want him. We had him in our security, but we didn't expect Shougo to break in and steal one of our files. That's how he found out about Tetsuya." He sighed. "Such a shame, Shougo. He was so strong."

"A person can't be called strong when they use cowardly methods."

"Ah, yes, the capture of Ryouta, right?" Jingo's tone was flat and uncaring. "It's best if you don't rescue him now."

Akashi didn't reply.

"Toy with Shougo. His objective is Tetsuya. I underestimated Tetsuya's worth; his ability can change the battlefield around, isn't that right?" The minister poured more tea in his cup, all the while staring at Akashi with merciless eyes. "It would be better if you didn't save Ryouta at all. Sacrifice Ryouta; let Shougo control his mind. Having Ryouta fight for Shougo won't make a difference in Shougo's manpower. Focus on training Tetsuya's new elemental ability."

Akashi's teacup shattered abruptly in his hand. Jingo raised an eyebrow, watching the expensive shards fly about and drop to the floor. Remaining, hot tea dripped down Akashi's arm, but he paid no attention to the burns. His focus was on Jingo. "We are not your toys anymore," he murmured and dropped the remains of ceramics. Jingo grimaced; that was such a costly teacup. "What my course of actions are for _my _team are _my _decisions alone."

"Are you growing soft, Seijuro? Don't tell me you actually _care_ for Ryouta's wellbeing? Such feelings will only prevent you from unleashing your true strength."

Akashi's golden eye glowed softly. "I have received what I wanted. I need one thousand men transferred to Kyoto by tomorrow." He stiffly rose from his seat, scrunching up his wet sleeve. "I expect we will get all the back-up from here when Haizaki begins his wipeout." Stepping over the remaining shards of his cup, Akashi started to leave the room.

"Come now," Jingo called. "Is this how our touching reunion in years will end? I was practically your father when you were a child, after all. You won't stay for a pleasant chat?"

Akashi stopped. "Trivial family relationships that include a _mother _and _father_ . . . I have no need for." He left before he could be interrupted, or before he could set fire to a specific person.

Jingo watched Akashi's back, entertained. A derisive smirk appeared on his face. Uncrossing his legs, he let out a breath of air and turned his attention to the empty chair in front of him, now stained with tea. "Trivial family relationships, huh. And yet, you still go out of your way for the weak." He shook his head. "He's turned into a brat ever since I let him go."

A single, small crack appeared on his teacup from Jingo's threatening hold.

** ~Setting Skip~**

Kise landed roughly on his dislocated shoulder. His face skidded across the hard cement, further breaking his swollen nose. Legs twisted in unnatural positions and hands tied, Kise could do nothing but grunt and take the impact. His body shook compulsively, protesting at the pain that swam in his veins.

"Piece of shit." A guard spat on Kise's face. Another violently kicked Kise's stomach.

Kise let out a strangled sound, spitting out blood. _Jeez, _he tried to think lightly. _I don't know what I did to them, but they sure are holding a grudge. _

"Oi, oi, don't hurt him _too_ much," Haizaki remarked, entering the cell.

The two stepped away from Kise. "Yes, Boss!"

"You sure are a tough one, eh, Ryouta?" Haizaki bent down and gripped Kise's chin in a bruising grip. "You're not backing down at all, even with all the beatings we gave out."

"Your," Kise gasped, feeling a couple of broken ribs. "breath . . . stinks."

Haizaki growled and slammed his head to the ground. Kise's head smacked against it, creating an awful sound. "Still a talker, huh?" His boot ground on the blonde's face. "I wish I can control your mind now, but that requires you to be mentally _and_ physically weak. Isn't that tiring?" Haizaki lifted Kise, threw him into the air, and crashed his knee into Kise's chest. "Why—" He punched him hard, letting Kise stagger on his broken legs. "Don't you—" Elbowing Kise's throat, he slammed his foot to his thigh. "Make it easier for me?" With one, final blow that stripped away Kise's consciousness, Haizaki let the blond fall to the floor disgracefully. "Tch."

Wiping his hands on his jeans, Haizaki exited the cell with two guards, slamming the bars behind him, effectively trapping Kise. "Any contact with those shits?"

"If you mean the Miracles, Boss, no," one of them answered. "No threats to bring back the blond or some sort of agreement."

"Send them a letter. Don't tell them our location; just a little reminder of what we could do to little Ryouta over here."

"Yes, sir!" One ran off to follow his orders, but the remaining guard hesitated behind.

"Sir," he said. "About the information you wanted."

Hanabi's boss looked intrigued. "Oh? You already have it?"

"Yes, sir. It's true, sir. It has been confirmed by the missing files."

"Excellent. Go, now. Your face is annoying me." The guard scurried away.

Haizaki stopped by a nearby window and gazed out hatefully. Kyoto would be his soon, and the four energies would be in his possession, abling him to control humanity. He would love for him to be able to control the Miracles, to have them grovel at his feet, while the humans did his bidding. To control the four main sources would mean the entire lifeline would be his; practically the whole world. He could control the natural disasters, death, life—yes, it was right in front of him.

"I just need Tetsuya," Haizaki smiled revoltingly. "And, perhaps, keeping Ryouta would do nicely."

**~Setting Skip~**

_"Oi, Kuroko? Why aren't you coming to school? They're thinking of holding you back a grade if you don't come to school for another week. Where are you? You with those Miracles again?"_

_"My backpack is starting to get full of your make-up shit. Come back to school, idiot! Are you in some sort of trouble or something? We have a serious match coming up."_

_"Hyuuga-senpai's making me call again. I'm starting to sound like some desperate girlfriend, but would you at least leave a fucking note before you go AWOL? Something's strange happening lately, but I can't put my finger on it. Whatever, leave a message."_

_"Kuroko, call me back. I'm serious, I don't give a damn if I sound like a girl! Something important happened—I'm not sure what . . ."_

_"What the fuck? Kuroko, why the hell aren't you answering? Some shit has been going on, and your dog is getting annoying! Someone is following me—nevermind. Come to practice, soon. Riko-senpai is already swearing to put you in your grave."_

_"C-call me back, idiot! S-seriously, something's wrong—"_

Kuroko listened to each of the calls carefully, alarmed at how each message got more serious and dangerous. What was happening to Kagami? He looked at his phone despairingly. Just to make sure his friend was all right, he texted:

_Kagami-kun. Are you all right? _

Leaving the matter at that, he tiredly fell against his bed with closed eyes. Midorima's past flashed through his eyes.

* * *

When Akashi came home, he was greeted by a weak 'welcome home' by Murasakibara. The house was still tense and silent. Midorima was typing furiously away on his computer, no doubt trying to still pinpoint an exact location where Haizaki might have taken Kise. Momoi had dropped by after hearing the terrible news, and Kuroko and Momoi sat together on the coach, drinking their tea indifferently. Momoi tried comforting Aomine, but it was useless.

Akashi loosened his tie before pulling it all the way off. He shrugged out of his formal jacket. "Atsushi. Has Daiki come out at all today?"

"No," Murasakibara said from the kitchen. "Kuro-chin did get for him to talk and eat though."

"I see." Akashi glanced at Midorima. "Shintarou, it's useless. Stop trying something that will only waste time."

"At least I'm trying!" Midorima hissed. "While you were seeing that bastard—" he stopped. Then swallowed. It was rare for him to curse or lose his composure. "I'm trying to hack into Haizaki's datebase through an anonymous server."

"It won't work, Mido-chin. I tried that already. It only dropped me into a dead router."

Calmly, Akashi closed Midorima's laptop lid. "Pull yourself together," he ordered. "This is no time for any of you to try desperate actions. Have you examined Tetsuya?" Kuroko blinked at his name.

Sighing, Midorima pushed up his glasses. "I did. It's true. His body has developed a new ability. This was why he felt so similiar to you when we first met him. He can control an element naturally at will."

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably. Honestly, he hadn't thought of the incident since the battle. Kise's capture made his new ability unimportant.

"And Satsuki, have you received new information?"

"Nothing that would help," Momoi said quietly. "There are no traces of Haizaki anywhere."

"It's what I expected." Akashi started to fold up his sleeves. Unbuttoning the first few buttons to create a looser feeling, he grabbed a scarf from the rack. "Tetsuya, let's go. Bring your jacket."

"Are we going somewhere, Akashi-kun?"

"Is it not obvious? We have to get you in control of your new ability. If we can incorporate both your abilities as an attack, it would be a strong asset to the team. Now come, we have to train immediately."

Kuroko hesitated, standing just as Akashi opened the door. "Akashi-kun . . . my wounds aren't healed, and my body—"

"I have no use for the weak," Akashi suddenly whirled and snapped. "If you cannot handle the burden of being injured, or you are not willing to risk your pain, you are not ready for this world. Your complaints and worries are giving a headache, and I do not want to deal with it. If you can't become strong, you are _useless_ to me."

The room fell silent. While most of them were used to Akashi's harsh words and cold personality, Kuroko was not. He looked at Akashi, hurt and confused, wondering if losing Kise was affecting Akashi way more than he thought. _No, maybe not affecting . . . but maybe this is the real Akashi-kun?_

"Akashi, that," Midorima started. He was going to say that was too harsh.

"I'll go," Kuroko replied softly. Not wanting to make a fuss out of the situation, Kuroko grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes without a word. Momoi watched, worried, but Kuroko gave her a heart pounding, reassuring smile. "Ah, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun hasn't eaten lunch. Will you please give it to him later on?"

"You're not his mom, Kuroko." Midorima rolled his eyes. "If he's hungry, he should get it himself."

"Still, it's rude not to offer food to him." The tealhead paused at the threshold before following Akashi out to the front porch. Akashi didn't look back to see if he was following.

Despite Kuroko's slight shorter stature, he still had a hard time keeping up with Akashi's long and quick strides. He didn't dare to ask the redhead to slow down, but he did frown and quit trying to match Akashi's pace. They reached a usual training ground in the woods, stopping when they were in the middle of it.

"My eyes did not catch your second ability well," Akashi spoke eventually. "But your liquid ability will be a good asset to our battle play. If you learn to combine both of your gifts, you will change the results of the battle dramatically."

It was a fairly cold day, and just from being outside made Kuroko's unhealed injuries ache. Akashi mentioned him not willing to be strong; he was wrong. Kuroko _was_ trying to be strong. He had refused Midorima's aid to heal his wounds in order to toughen his body and have him used to the pain. He watched Aomine and Kise take bullet wounds without so much as a blink.

Not only that, but after his talk with Midorima, he tried jogging the best he could for two miles. It was to improve his physical stamina.

But to use another one of his abilities when his internal body was already spent from using his ability so much, it was pushing him off the edge.

Akashi curved his index finger in the air, and a small flame appeared on the ground. "Extinguish it using your own ability," he said. "Elemental gifts work much differently; it's also completely from the others, even Atsushi's, who has to rely on the air pressure that creates wind. You are creating an element out of nothing, and that disrupts your natural energy. Without practice, you could be fairly exhausted from a minute's use." He glanced at him from the corner of his yellow eye. "What are you waiting for, Tetsuya? Extinguish it."

* * *

Kuroko stumbled, barely catching himself from falling and further agitating his injuries. Black spots decorated his vision consistently. Dizziness took over his mind, so much that the trees in front of him would not keep still. He felt a churning in his stomach, a sign he might throw up soon, and one of his legs was paralyzed, resisting his will to move it from the intense pain that tingled its way from his ankle to knee.

The flame was flickering mockingly at him. Seven times Kuroko was able to create his element, and seven times he failed to move the water far enough to extinguish the fire. Seven times he felt his body spin every which way from exhaustion.

"Not good enough. Again."

"A—Akashi-kun—I," Kuroko heaved.

"The flame is still alive."

"I really can't—"

"Can't? We have no room for the weak."

_"Akashi-kun!"_ Kuroko whirled on Akashi, immediately regretting the action when a sharp pain pounded in his head. "Enough is enough. Akashi-kun has to understand I don't have the same stamina as the others."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "If you're held back by that kind of thinking, you will go nowhere."

Kuroko felt a swell of indignation deep in his chest. For the first time, he felt like hitting the redhead. "Akashi-kun is blinded by Kise-kun's capture, or you are affected by whomever you met with this morning. Please do not take out your frustations on me."

"I am going to get angry, even if it's Tetsuya."

"Get angry, then," he dared but then winced at his loud voice. Akashi's figure was getting blurrier by the second, though he held strong. "Yell, Akashi-kun. Scream, curse, break something, kill the trees or pretend to send a hateful letter to Haizaki."

Akashi's jaw tightened. "What are you implying, Tetsuya?"

"I am implying Akashi-kun is not being himself."

He let out a short, bitter chuckle. "I am not being myself? No, I assure you this is me. I do not need a person who has only known me for a few months to judge when I am or not being myself."

"You are mad because Kise-kun was sacrificed to Haizaki."

"Tetsuya, stop."

"You met with this—Jingo-san today, and that has worsened your mood."

"I am warning you, Tetsuya . . ."

"Akashi-kun feels useless because he can't find Kise-kun."

_"Tetsuya."_

"And now you are acting out because of it."

"Acting out? I am not a child."

"Why, Akashi-kun? Why are you taking this harder than Aomine-k—"

_"I failed, Tetsuya," _Akashi interrupted harshly. Driven by his frustration, he did not notice Kuroko's swaying. "I, Akashi Seijuro, failed. One of my _team members_ was taken from Haizaki, and you expect that I stay the same, soft person I was to you?" Before Kuroko could answer, Akashi shook his head. "There was no way we could have lost to Haizaki . . . victory is everything. It's something that should come as natural as breathing."

Midorima's words echoed in Kuroko's mind.

_". . . the Generation of Miracles might truly break."_

_"In the end, the only thing we might care for is victory."_

Kuroko shook violently, and the pain of his body was no longer his biggest concern. "Don't think that, Akashi-kun," he whispered. "Victory is not everything."

"It is," Akashi said, fierce. "It is everything in this world. Your life will end if you do not win. Winners write history, while the losers are wiped from it." Akashi's shaky hand gripped his chest. "So what does that make me, Tetsuya? I am responsible for this team. I am supposed to predict all actions, yet Ryouta was taken. Ryouta might be dead. Does that mark me useless? A person that will be wiped from history?"

Kuroko swallowed, forcing down the food that was forcing its way up.

"I failed." A pair of scissors appeared in Akashi's other hand. He held it up to Kuroko. By the second, he was looking more and more wild and delusional. His eyes were cloudy, it almost scared the tealhead. "I remember I promised I would gouge out my eye if I were to ever fail." This made Kuroko freeze. A small, mad smile came to Akashi's lips. "Come, Tetsuya. Gouge out my Emperor's Eye. I have lost. Take the eye that has failed me."

Kuroko stood still. Time was frozen around him. Rays of warm sunlight peaked from the clouds, but Kuroko's body felt cold. The meaning of Akashi's words are only now translating in his head, and he was disturbed by it. His mouth was parted with horror, an emotion actually surfacing upon his blank face. The tips of his fingers felt icy with the wind ever so gently kissing it.

What was this? What—what was this way of thinking? Why was Akashi asking him of this? He was scared, no; what was he feeling? How did he respond to Akashi's request?

Anger. Terrible, disgusting anger. It overwhelmed Kuroko's chest. It burned hot and turned icy cold, something unknown to Kuroko. He pressed a hand to his chest, as if to suppress the unwanted emotion, but when he looked back up to Akashi, it burned and cooled vigourously. Akashi's words fueled the icy flame within him.

He strode forward, fast; swift. It was only until he stood in front of Akashi did he stop. Then:

A resounding _slap_ echoed throughout the empty clearing.

Akashi's face snapped to one side. Kuroko's open hand stung and burned with such satisfaction it lulled the flame to sleep. His body was propelled slightly forward, driven by the force he put into the slap. Akashi's cheek smarted a glowing red. They held their positions.

Akashi's eyes were wide. They held more shock than the time when Jingo hit him for the first time. Kuroko had just slapped him. No, more than that, _he_ had just been _slapped_. Not even that, but Akashi _saw_ it coming. He saw Kuroko's arm muscles twitch from his eye before it even came. Why didn't he stop it?

"How dare Akashi-kun asks me of that," Kuroko spoke quietly, retracting his arm back. "How dare you ask me to hurt you in such a way? Are you thinking correctly? It is impossible for me to—to," his tone was becoming slurred. There were now five Akashi's in front of him. "To do . . ." He tried blinking, but his eyelids felt heavy. His legs were giving out. Slowly, he dropped forward.

_Ah, as I thought. I couldn't hold out much longer._

_Tetsuya . . . Tetsuya? Tetsuya!_

A night blanket washed over Kuroko.

* * *

Author

* * *

I am back :)

From last chapter . . . I had not realized I had so many supportive readers, secret readers or not. I did not even realize many of you even bothered reading my author's message. All of your reviews . . . they were so very powerful. I seriously started to tear up as I saw the many long reviews supporting me and offering me advice.

And to the many people who took the time to PM me about it: that was the time where I did start crying xD I am sorry, I am such an emotional person, but I really cannot express my thanks to all of you enough. I am serious; I am really, really glad I have supporters like you guys.

Ahh, it's been a week since reading them, but I'm starting to tear up just from writing this I: Thank you. Really, thank you. I realize that I had taken the negative reviews way too hard, and I will try to stop this incident from happening again. While I was absent from updating, I was working on small one-shots :)

I wrote small-one shots, worked on a chapter or two on this story, but mostly random prompts that were given to me. I was able to write a cute AoKise one shot that was requested on Tumblr, and a long, long one-shot about the Generation of Miracles being manga artists xD It really calmed me down, and I can't convey my gratitude enough.

Thank you, guys, thank you.

Should I ever be AWOL again and whatnot, I am on other sites such as Tumblr :) Also, I can be found lingering in the KNB forum made by Infinite Skye. But, I do have a Tumblr, and I am somewhat taking short requests. Ah. This is getting long.

Please tell me of mistakes! Thank you.

~Virelei


	18. Chapter 18

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 18**

Kuroko sighed and sank into the white bed. Once again, he was in the medical room of Akashi's house. Coincidentally, this was the first room he had woken up to when he was brought here in the beginning. Bright lights that refused to be dimmed burned his sensitive blue eyes, and the color white was basically the only color he could see. The medical bed was much softer than his normal one, but it was annoying with the various, hot sheets.

It's been two days since the incident with Akashi and his passing out on the spot. Thinking about it, Kuroko could only cover his face and silently vent his embarrassing thoughts in his head. Akashi had carried him all the way from the clearing to his house and thrusted him into Midorima's arms to be treated. His remaining wounds were healed, but the greenhead could not do anything about his exhaustion. So, he was ordered to stay in bed for at least two days by Midorima.

Unfortunately, the rest of the Miracles agreed. Kuroko was confined to bed.

No action has been taken to rescue Kise. Akashi said any attempt to rescue him now would be useless. They did not know Haizaki's location, and his army would only overwhelm them like last time. It was now the time to become stronger and focus on training and come up with strategies that incorporated the new weaknesses they saw from their last battle.

Aomine grew more grumpy and quieter each day. He snapped at anybody who tried to talk to him, and even vented once to Akashi about how stupid it was to wait when they could be saving Kise now. It didn't help that they recently received a rather threatening letter from Haizaki that was sent from an abandoned return address. A picture of an abused Kise was attached to it, but Akashi would not allow anybody but him and Midorima to see it. Aomine punched another hole in the wall that day. Other than that, he did not speak, and he rarely left his room. In rare occasions of the day, he would bring Kuroko's food, and Kuroko would be able to hold a terse conversation with him.

As for Akashi, the incident was not spoken of. Murasakibara and Midorima didn't dare question the red mark smarting on Akashi's cheek nor the slightly pink palm of Kuroko. Akashi only checked up on him, but they never exchanged words.

In truth, Kuroko did not regret his actions. Akashi was going down a path he could not bear to see.

The phone next to him vibrated, alerting the half-asleep tealhead. He scrambled to read the text. It was from Kagami.

_Idiot! Now you answer? I need to meet with you. _

Kuroko noticed he did not answer his question from his last text. Frowning, he replied,

_I can't, Kagami-kun._

The response was almost instantaneous.

_Don't fuck with me. I'll be waiting at seven. You're in Kyoto or something, right? Meet me by that main park. You better be there, Kuroko. _

Ignoring Kagami's fast-texting skills, Kuroko observed the state of the text. It sounded rushed; panicked and demanding. What was so important to call out Kuroko now?

"Communicating with someone?" Midorima interrupted his thoughts. The greenhead walked in, his taped hand holding a glass frog. "Not that I care, so long as you don't get too close to them."

"It's only coach scolding me about skipping practice," Kuroko lied blandly, snapping his phone shut. "Am I free to go, Midorima-kun? I think staying in bed is worsening my condition."

"That's just in your head." He rolled his eyes, but checked Kuroko's pulse and scanned his body for any hidden wounds or signs of fatigue. He found nothing but some sore leg muscles. "You should stretch your legs to relax your muscles."

Kuroko pulled his shirt back down. "How can I do that when I'm trapped to this bed?"

"You sound like you're in jail. You should be glad you're resting. Aomine's been such a bother these past couple of days." Midorima pushed up his glasses, annoyed at the ganguro's behavior. "Even though Hanabi can't be found anywhere, he's been slacking off his duties in Tokyo." Reviewing Kuroko's vital signs, he nodded. "You can participate in small exercises. Your body is still not ready to use your new ability. Elemental abilities creates large strain on the body."

_I remember when Akashi collapsed when he was younger, _Midorima thougtht silently. Akashi had ordered him to forget that ever happened, but it was just something you couldn't forget about.

"I was already told by Akashi-kun." Kuroko threw off his blankets and climbed over the bed railings. "Is Akashi-kun in a bad mood, today?"

"It's hard to tell." Midorima shot him a weird look. "Why?"

Kuroko didn't answer. Instead, he staggered out of the room, relieved to see some color on the walls. Aomine's door and Murasakibara's door were closed. Akashi's was open. He could hear signs of life in the kitchen.

The captain was indeed in the kitchen, in the midst of cooking lunch. His expression was calm, though you never knew with Akashi. Of course, Kuroko was not one to talk about facial expressions.

"Tetsuya," Akashi greeted, monotone. "Shintarou has allowed you out of bed?"

"Midorima-kun says I am fine."

"I see." A stretch of long, awkward silence vibrated between them. Akashi whirled around to grab some spices, feeling Kuroko's endless stare. "Is there something you need?"

"I am going out today. Specifically, at seven."

"Go where? You are not allowed to train."

"Coach says there's extra practice today. Seeing that I can't do anything, I thought I would come and observe. I haven't attended a practice in awhile."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, the only sign that he was listening. "Is that wise? Haizaki could go on the move any time now, and your companions are in danger if you get too close to them."

"It is only basketball practice." Kuroko was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the awkward communication between the two of them. Things would probably never be the same. "Or does Akashi-kun not want me to go?"

The redhead said nothing as he turned off the stove and poured the noodles and hot water into a strainer. Wanting to end the conversation, he answered with a terse, "If you happen to be attacked, call for back-up immediately."

"Hai. Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko lingered for a moment before disappearing from the kitchen. He felt uneasy about their strain to communicate.

Akashi listened for the faint steps to fade. That day in the clearing was dominant in his mind. It was not Kuroko's strike that truly bothered him, but his words that cut deep into his thoughts. He shook his head. He didn't have time to think about that. Besides, something about Kuroko's excuse to get out was untruthful.

"Aka-chin?"

"Atsushi." Akashi dumped the cooked noodles in a large bowl and turned off the rice cooker at the same time. Glancing at the sleepy giant, he could detect signs of distress on Murasakibara. "What is it?"

"The one-thousand men that arrived late; they came to Akita instead of here."

Akashi's grip tightened on his spoon. "Jingo," he murmured. "Tell the leaders to station themselves in Kyoto, or they will have to answer to me."

"Mm." Murasakibara gave a loud, wide yawn and shuffled his large body out to the living room.

"Did Daiki check on the reinforcements in Tokyo?"

"No. Mine-chin has been playing basketball all day." He slouched against the couch, his large body limp and lazy. "How boring. Isn't basketball boring, Aka-chin?"

"Hm." Akashi was not listening. His mind was preoccupied by Kuroko.

* * *

A monstrous dunk was yet again performed by Aomine. The rim creaked and protested under his immense power. Sweat poured off his skin. He hung onto the rim for several seconds, timing his heavy breathing with each slow second in his head. Quick, strong heartbeats pumped loudly, like a drum that beat continuously. His weight bent the basket forward. Somewhere behind him, the basketball bounced and rolled away.

He detected light, incoming footsteps, and he glanced lazily with the corner of his eyes. "Tetsu." Letting go of the rim, gravity took its toll and he landed on his feet easily. "Why are you here? Midorima actually let you of the house? Does Akashi know?"

Kuroko bent over and picked up the basketball. "Midorima-kun has allowed me to partake in small exercises. As for Akashi-kun, no, I snuck out of the window when I saw Aomine-kun playing basketball."

"That's pretty bold of you." Aomine wiped the sweat from his brow, one hand on his hip as he took deep breaths. "So? Why'd you sneak out?"

"Going out the front door would have been troublesome. It's uncomfortable to talk to Akashi-kun."

He snorted. "Give me the ball."

Kuroko studied the ball in his hands before sending Aomine an accelerated, strong pass. The ganguro, caught by surprise, barely caught it with one hand. "Iteh," he grumbled, shaking his hand. "You look useless in basketball, but I can see how you're a regular."

"It's rare to see Aomine-kun play basketball." The tealhead was surprised Aomine was actually talking more than usual. Basketball must be some sort of comfort to Aomine.

"Really?" Aomine shrugged and formlessly shot the ball into the basket. "Practicing is boring, but there's nothing else to do."

"You're pushing Akashi-kun to his limits." Kuroko watched enviously as the basketball went through the hoop without effort.

He grunted. "A bigger training menu isn't going to rescue Kise."

The air became tense. "Kise-kun is strong," Kuroko tried. "He will be okay. But it won't help if we charge in. We'd only be caught."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need to be lectured by you." Disgruntled, Aomine picked up the basketball, dribbling it experimentally before bouncing it onto his index finger. It spun obedientally. "Tch, that Akashi. He doesn't even plan to go after Kise. Ah," Aomine threw his head back with a groan. "First he lets Kise get caught, and now—"

"Don't," Kuroko interrupted. "Please don't blame Akashi-kun. It is unfair to do so. Kise-kun's capture was—was not anybody's fault." He sounded like he had to convince himself more than Aomine. "Kise-kun did it to save—"

Aomine growled and threw the basketball hard against the basket's rim. _"I know._ I know the dumbass had to save me. I know it's my fault that idiot is on the verge of death. Damn it." Lacing his hands behind his head, Aomine bent at the waist, breathing heavily with rage. Kuroko took a step back, unsettled by bluenette's behavior. "That dumbass had to act all heroic. Shit, it would've been better if I was captured! And don't say it's not better, Tetsu," he cut off Kuroko's response. "Kise, more than Akashi, is the person Haizaki hates the most. Do you really think Haizaki would let him live if he had no use for him? Kise isn't going to make it through Haizaki's torture. Have you forgotten how he can make his victims beg for death?"

"Why is everybody blaming only themselves?" Kuroko countered, his voice quiet yet strong. It was one thing when they blamed someone else, but in the end, everybody around him was burdening themselves with the guilt of Kise. But, he was not one to talk. "Aomine-kun—everyone—is so quick to blame themselves. Why is that? Isn't, isn't the one who you are supposed to blame is me?"

Silence stretched across the basketball court. Aomine dropped his arms from his head and stared at Kuroko, incredulous. Kuroko, having not meant to blurt it out loud, clenched his fists and lowered his head. The ball rolled with the wind and nudged Aomine's foot.

"Ah-h-h!" Aomine slapped a hand over his eyes with a loud groan, effectively startling Kuroko. "Don't tell me you're an idiot, too?" A exasperated, fake laugh rumbled through Aomine's chest. Before Kuroko could reply, Aomine removed his hand to look into his eyes. "Listen here, Tetsu. Haizaki isn't the kind of bastard that would beat around the bush and capture Kise _just_ to lure you in. Yeah, part of the reason is to negotiate a trade." The ball picked up by Aomine bounced back and forth between his hands. "He needs you and your abilities: you're a different, invisible player with an element at your side. But at that warehouse, if he really wanted you that badly, he would have went after you there."

"He went after Kise-kun because he knew all of you would recklessly protect me," Kuroko argued. The basketball soared through the air and suddenly bopped him in the head, hard. Shocked by the pain and action, Kuroko swayed and clutched his wound. "That hurt."

"It's not reckless. The first reason Haizaki went after Kise was for the trade. The second," Aomine ground his teeth. "was to humiliate us."

"Hu . . . miliate?" Kuroko rolled the word off his tongue.

"One of the things Haizaki hates most are the relationships humans make with each other, and the pride and seriousness we have in our jobs. The bastard never really cared he was supposed to protect the four energies. He was prepared to get rid of his 'Miracle' title, as long as everything went his way." Aomine shrugged. "Akashi and the rest of us kicked him out. Really, the main reason he created Hanabi was to take revenge on us. Now that he has Kise, he can break the Miracles apart."

Kuroko's fist tightened. Yes, he had considered that factor, and he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Haizaki's true intentions were not only to control the world, but to break and crush the Miracles so hard it would satisfy his blood-thirst.

"By having us comply to the trade, it'd be the same as surrendering. But, you're right on one part," Aomine released a stream of air. "We shouldn't be sulking or blaming. Haizaki's trying to separate us through blame. That fucking coward." He shook his head.

A gusty wind blew over them, reminding Kuroko that he had gone out without a sweater. He didn't try to hide his smile when he said, "Aomine-kun can be very stupid."

"Wha, Tetsu, you-!"

"But," Kuroko interrupted. "We have to blame someone for Kise's incident to ease our nerves. Blaming the manufactures who made that steel wall and Haizaki will be enough, right?"

Aomine blinked repeatedly, processing the spoken words. Then, he scoffed and held up his hands. "Come on, Tetsu, let's play one-on-one."

"No, thank you."

"Wha—"

"Aomine-kun would destroy me."

Unbeknownst to them, Akashi stood outside on the patio, observing the two with a calm gaze. He had been rewriting everybody's training menu in the living room when Aomine's voice was picked up by his ears. Interested, he listened discreetly.

A miniscule, thoughtful smile curved onto the lips of Akashi.

* * *

"You're meeting that Bakagami?" Aomine asked as Kuroko shrugged on his jacket. "I remember him, that jerk from the dinner."

"I would appreciate it if you would not call my teammate a 'jerk', Aomine-kun. Or add onto his name." He slipped on his shoes and wrapped the muffler once more around his neck and mouth. After, he adjusted his beanie and pulled on his gloves. It was particularly cold on this Kyoto night. "Tell Akashi-kun I am leaving."

Aomine stuck a pinky in his ear, tweaking it. "Hah? Akashi already left."

"I see. I'll be going." Kuroko opened the door, reluctant to go out in the monstrous winds. Dark grey skies signalled incoming snow. Why did Kagami have to choose this day, of all days?

Aomine blew a long whistle. "Good luck, Tetsu. If it snows, call Murasakibara to pick you up."

"Ah-h-h?" came Murasakibara's protest from the kitchen. "You want me to crush you, Mine-chin?"

Kuroko took a taxi instead of a designated driver by the Akashi residence. The traffic on the Kyoto streets were horrendous, and Kuroko worried he would not arrive on time. Three minutes passed seven, and then six minutes. Sure enough, when he was halfway there, snow started to fall. Small, white flakes of snow attacked the windshield of the taxi.

"You're crazy to be going out tonight, boy," the taxi driver said. "Why are you going to the park at this hour? Your parents allow this?"

"My father has sent me to look for my lost little brother," Kuroko lied, astonished at how easy the lie had escaped his lips. The way the Generation of Miracles lived and acted toward society was rubbing off on him. He used to be an awful liar. It almost scared him how much he had changed.

"Oh, so you're playing the big brother role, are you?" He grunted and pulled over by the sidewalk. "We're here. Be safe on those streets, kid. Your brother, too."

Kuroko gave him some bills. "Thank you very much."

Getting out of the taxi was hard. Howling winds opposed his direction, and snow that made contact with his skin melted into cold water. He pulled the muffler tighter around his neck, covering his mouth and nose from the biting air. Several pedestrians bumped and pushed passed him, desperate to get home before the worse of the storm took over.

_The park. Akashi-kun showed me where it was . . . _ Kuroko kept walking, his vision blurry from the snow. Already his cheeks felt numb. _Where is Kagami-k—_

An arm gripped Kuroko's shoulder and pulled. His body was propelled sideways. Defense took over Kuroko, and he gripped the attacking hand, twisted it, and shoved the attacker against a concrete wall.

"Kuroko!" Kagami gasped, his cheek squished against the wall. "What—the hell?"

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko released Kagami immediately. "You startled me." He slowly dropped his arms, until he felt a sticky liquid on his fingers. Surprised, he lifted up his hands and saw red. Blood. ". . . Kagami-kun?" The latter turned around, or more like stagger toward Kuroko. Now aware it was his friend, Kuroko was able to see the extent of Kagami's injuries. Blue eyes widened a fraction. "Kagami-kun, what did you do?" His voice sounded almost horrified.

"Why do you automatically blame me?" Kagami grumbled, but he fell to one knee in pain. Two bullet wounds clipped his right shoulder, one bullet right on top of the other. One, thin cut decorated Kagami's cheek. A large gash trickled blood from his left arm, and there was at least one more injury on his stomach, judging from the amount of blood on his shirt. Bruises and scrapes scattered throughout his body. "They came after me."

Kuroko ripped off his scarf without a second's thought and knelt down to press against the bullet wounds. Kagami winced. "Who, Kagami-kun?"

"I don't know," he rasped. "I was in Shiga, ready to go to Kyoto. Then some guys came with guns. They chased me all the way to Kyoto." Strong fingers gripped Kuroko's shirt, staining them with blood. "I don't know what's happening, Kuroko, but I'm being followed. Only now they've attacked me. I'm in danger . . ."

"I would think so, Kagami Taiga." Akashi stepped out from the corner, his eyes bright and narrowed. His red hair blew along with the wind. There was a dagger-like weapon in his right hand. Kuroko's movements stilled from shock. "Son of Kagami Takeshi, the lost American 'Miracle'."

* * *

Author

* * *

I realize this is short, and I apologize, but I needed it to be in order to break the main events into the way I want it. I also realize it's been ten days since I have updated. I don't know why, but this was actually a really difficult chapter for me I: It was the same feeling when I was writing the court chapter in Betrayal. Well, I got it finished (despite the fact I have been dying from the latest KNB AkaKuro chapters)

This is completely not edited. I post this now because it's a certain someone's birthday. I will edit it as soon as I get back from a little trip I'm going to. Please, please, tell me of typos and grammar mistakes. This will tremendously help me in the editing process.

Also, I've been getting demands of AkaKuro. It will happen. It will happen, but not suddenly.

Thank you! Reviews motivate me, and I am very appreciative of my supporters.

~Virelei


	19. Chapter 19

**Whispering Fireworks**

**Chapter 19**

"Agh!" Kagami jerked away from the tweezers.

"Stay still!"

"I am staying still!"

"The hell you're staying still!"

"Please stop arguing." Kuroko tried to mediate between the two.

Kagami scoffed but winced when the tweezers once again dug into his wound. Midorima shook his head, thinking that even Kuroko had a higher pain tolerance than Kagami. The giant idiot that had a personality annoyingly similar to Aomine's screamed and groaned in his ear the past half hour he was being treated. Even when he was wrapping up the his abdomen, the idiot wouldn't shut up.

Midorima extracted the second bullet from his shoulder. "This should not hurt. If you happen to scream one more time in my ear, I will induce you into a long, painful sleep." He knew he was acting unusually cranky, but he had been woken up from the only time he could actually sleep without disruption. On top of that, he couldn't use his abilities to heal Kagami quickly because he did not know if he should risk exposing the secret yet. "It's strange you're alive, though. Akashi would have killed you on the spot, considering your heritage. What did you say to him, Kuroko?"

Kuroko recalled the events an hour ago with a grim frown. "Mm . . ."

"Akashi? Is that the red-haired kid? He's fucking crazy," Kagami muttered.

Midorima chose to stay silent, spotting the 'crazy, red-haired kid' at the door.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko shifted his body partially in front of Kagami. "What are you talking about? Why is Akashi-kun here?"

Akashi took a menacing step their way. He had that lazy, cold, dangerous expression; the mask he wore when he felt unmerciful in battle. Alarming bells rang in Kuroko's head, warning him that he would not be able to stop Akashi if he decided to kill Kagami. Tread lightly: talk softly.

"Step aside, Tetsuya." The blade in his hand gleamed from an unknown light. Kuroko's muscles tightened. "He could be a spy, a traitor that has been sent from America."

He shook his head, continuing to press his scarf against Kagami's wounds. His teammate was too out of it now to think and speak clearly. "Akashi-kun, please, Kagami-kun is injured. We must heal him."

"There is no need. I will kill him now." Gusty, howling winds blew over the three, but Akashi was not affected. The dim light from above highlighted his sharp cheekbones, and lit the fire deep into his eyes. "Move, Tetsuya. You already had the audacity to lie to me; will you also disobey me?"

Blood gushed fluidly from Kagami. By now, Kagami's face was pale, unlike his tan skin. Kuroko was now edging toward being desperate. "I know Akashi-kun can't use his ability in the snow. You will have to resort in close combat. I will not allow Akashi-kun to kill my teammate." He knew he would not stand a chance against Akashi. There was no way he would be able to last a second without someone's help. With Akashi's eye, he wouldn't even be able to escape using his low presence. The only bet he had was if Akashi was willing to against him: if Kagami was worth it.

"I said, step aside." Akashi's blade reached him before his voice. Kuroko, driven by instincts, had time to barely pull Kagami out of the way. It neatly sliced Kagami's cheek.

"What the hell?" Kagami slurred and blinked rapidly, eyes widening when he saw a sharp blade once more coming his way. "Shit, what—!" The blade sliced between his hair. Kuroko and Kagami had scarcely ducked under Akashi's attack.

Akashi retracted his blade. "Wow," he chuckled. "Your reaction times are fast."

_He is avoiding me, _Kuroko thought. _As long as I am in the way, he won't be able to kill Kagami-kun._

Determined, he moved his entire body so that it was in front of Kagami. Akashi's eyes pierced his. "Please stop, Akashi-kun." His attempt to sound firm failed. "Kagami-kun is my teammate. He is severely injured. I don't know why he was attacked, but Kagami-kun is innocent. We need to help him."

"He's part of the secret government of America. He is someone that may be a danger to Japan. Move, Tetsuya."

"No, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko stood his ground, aware his lips were turning blue and Kagami's pulse was weakening. He bowed abruptly, teeth gritted but chattering as the snow fell heavier. "Help him, please. I will not forgive Akashi-kun if you were to kill Kagami-kun or let him die."

* * *

End

* * *

Kagami winced. Midorima wrapped his shoulder tightly with bandages. "It was like he was really trying to kill me."

"I did have intent to kill you." The room temperature dropped. Only Midorima showed no sign of tension when Akashi stepped into the room. The latter had an irritated aura emitting from him. A pair of red scissors spun lazily upon his index finger. "You should be grateful to Tetsuya."

Kuroko kept his face blank. He would never forget the brief flash of betrayal Akashi revealed in the snow, nor the cold words he spoke afterwards. It wasn't something he had expected of Akashi.

Kagami visibly scooted away from Akashi. "Why would you—"

"It's because you're from America, idiot," Aomine interrupted, pushing his way through to the medical room. "And the son of Kagami Takeshi."

"So you're going to kill every American foreigner?" Kagami sneered back. "That's my dad's name. What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

A painful crash appeared at the door. Murasakibara ducked under, rubbing his forehead. "Itai," he mumbled. "Arara, it's true. Kagami is here."

"Did you get the files, Atsushi?"

"Mm. One of the workers from the government faxed it over." A thick, yellow file was handed over to Akashi. "Nn, Jingo-san sent a note, too."

With a raised eyebrow, Akashi leafed through the papers and pulled out the note. It was typed short and sweet:

_Kill him._

_Regards, _

_Akiyama Jingo_

The paper crumbled underneath Akashi's hand. Jingo must think he still took orders from him. Looking over to Kuroko, his eyes narrowed, calculating. Kuroko Tetsuya—the only person was able to defy him and live. His gaze shifted over to the injured one. Kagami Taiga—the son of Kagami Takeshi from America. They obviously could not do any real harm to him without Kuroko interfering.

"Would someone explain what is _going on_? And if this is your house, Kuroko, aren't you missing a blond one? Kise, right?"

The atmosphere became strained. Aomine's grip on his soda can tightened so that the aluminum folded and wrinkled. Kagami raised his eccentric eyebrows, wondering what he said that caused such a tense response.

Akashi wisely ignored the question. "Shintarou, his wounds?"

"They are nothing serious," Midoria said, disposing his gloves to the trash. "Hanabi definitely attacked him."

"And Tetsuya?"

Kuroko blinked. "I am not injured—"

"You were out in the snow with less than proper clothing," the leader interrupted severely. Kuroko opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and closed it.

Midorima stood up. "He's not in danger of hypothermia. It did not, however, help with his fragile state at the moment." He threw Kuroko a dark look.

"Would someone answer my freaking question?" Kagami snapped. He turned to Kuroko. "I texted you because you were missing, and I thought you had something to do with the people following me. I didn't want some crazy kid chasing after me with a knife!"

Scissors flew through the air and stabbed itself into the wall behind Kuroko. Kagami froze, unsure to what had just happened, until he saw the scissors. His eyes widened, and he swiveled his head from Akashi, back to the scissors, and then to Akashi.

Midorima sighed. He, along with Murasakibara and Aomine, were used to Akashi's airborne scissors. Of course, that didn't make it any less frightening. "Akashi . . ."

"My fingers slipped," was his own reply before retrieving another pair of scissors out of his pocket. "It is odd how the more irritated I am, the more slippery my fingers are. Is that odd, Kagami Taiga?"

Kagami swallowed at the subtle throat. "N—no."

"It's best if he rests for tonight." The greenhead grabbed the blood-stained sheets to throw in the laundry. "He has lost a tremendous amount of blood."

"Rest? Hell no!" Kagami protested. "What the hell is going on here, Kuroko?"

"You're not in any condition to think straight," Aomine snapped. "I don't even think you can think straight, injured or not."

"Hah? What was that, you bastard?"

Akashi grabbed a chair and settled himself onto it with ease. The file hit his lap. "This is fine. We can discuss everything here."

"Eh? Here, Aka-chin?"

"He could lead us to Hanabi's whereabouts. It would give us a start to track them."

With that explanation, Aomine nor Murasakibara had any complaints. Only Kuroko had his eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing. Tossing the blankets to Kagami, Midorima settled into his own, spare chair. The others sat down on the floor. Kuroko stayed standing.

Kagami looked around, grew furious and confused by the second, and opened his mouth to probably snap out a comment that would have Akashi's scissors grow wings. Midorima interrupted him before that could happen. "Akashi, I hope you have answers to our questions as well. Kagami's claims are true. He is from America, and his father may be Kagami Takeshi, but his relationship to the government may be nothing more than being a citizen."

"I was also born here, too, you know." Kagami winced, shifting his body into a more relaxed position on the bed. "I'm not a freaking terrorist." He suddenly yelped and grabbed the offending hand that just jabbed him in the ribs. "Iteh—Kuroko!"

"Please be quiet, Kagami-kun."

"America, as well as other countries including Japan, was raising and creating a set of children that would be able to protect the four life lines." Akashi flipped through the many papers to pull out the classified, America 'Power Five' operation. He skimmed through it with calm eyes. "America was the second to successfully create them, and they too had a name for them: The Power Five."

Aomine snorted. "Power Five? That's all they could come up with?"

Akashi ignored him. "Kagami Takeshi, the one that foresaw and started the operation."

"Hold on, my old man was an—agh!" Kuroko once again jabbed Kagami.

"Wouldn't Kagami remember being trained as one of them?" Murasakibara asked through his cracker stick. "Why is he in Japan?"

"The old man got a change of heart?" Aomine guessed. "It's pretty sick to have sex just to get a son for testing."

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Stop being crude, Aomine."

"Oi! Am I just going to have to listen to this? You're not making any sense!"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said quietly. "Please be patient."

"It is more like the mother had a change of heart," Akashi said. "Convinced Kagami Takeshi to withdraw his son from the program. That is the reason why Japan was able to claim the life lines before America."

Angry, Kagami flattened himself against the bed with a huff. Who the hell did they think they were? The red-head kid looked no more than a middle school student, and that freaking giant over there was half-asleep. He had just been shot at and stabbed, yet they didn't offer any explanation? Even Kuroko didn't try to explain, and he looked like he was actually understanding the conversation. _There's no point in asking anymore. These bastards won't give me answers any time soon._

"So?" Midorima prompted. "His ability?"

"From the papers Jingo stole from America," papers were shuffled, "unknown. He has not activated it yet."

"Wha, he's a Tetsu!"

"You're chatty tonight, Aomine," Midorima said with a sniff. "What did you say to him, Kuroko?"

Kuroko blinked, realized he was being called on. "I said nothing, Midorima-kun. And Aomine-kun, I take offence in that."

"Why is Hanabi chasing him, Aka-chin?"

"They must have discovered him. An American asset to Haizaki's army, and one with an ability at that—he might as well be as valuable as Tetsuya."

Aomine yawned. "Oi, Akashi. You want me to call Satsuki? She might have more information."

"It's late, and there is a snow storm. She can't come over now, even if she desired to." Akashi closed the file, pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. "Well, Taiga? Questions?"

Kagami stirred. "Hah? So I can finally get an answer to all this crap?"

Amused, Akashi leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "We will answer your many questions. And explain everything."

**~Setting Skip~**

"S-sir?"

"Now what? I told you not to bother me."

"It's an emergency, Sir."

"And?"

"W-well, you—you see . . ."

"Are you going to fucking tell me or not?"

"We lost Kagami Taiga."

Haizaki slammed his palms against his desk and stood up abruptly. _"What?"_ he roared.

The guard flinched, taking several steps back for his own safety. "The Miracles got to him first. It seemed like he was a close friend to Kuroko Tetsuya."

"You're telling me you had weeks to track down Kagami Taiga, but the Miracles caught him in _one day_?"

"W-well, like I said, Sir, h-he was close friends—" The guard dropped. Blood pooled from his neck, eyes vacant.

Haizaki went to retrieve the knife he had thrown in the wall, disgusted. Dirty, black boots stepped on the deceased body. "They're all a bunch of idiots," he swore savagely. "I guess I'll have to rely on _you_ from now on." His gaze trailed to a monitor.

It was taping Kise. The blonde, now in a much worse condition, laid so still on the icy, concrete, one would predict him as dead. Clothes in tatters and with no blanket, the occasional shiver was the only sign he was alive. His face was beyond recognizeable; bruises painted his body black and blue, with an occasional dash of red that dripped steadily to the floor. Kise Ryouta was on the breaking point of _breaking._

"Treat me kindly," Haizaki smirked. "Ryouta."

**~Setting Skip~**

Kuroko tossed and turned, straining and willing his body to sleep—to no avail. The night did not want him to sleep. The windows were open, and his blankets were off, but Kuroko found himself sweating profusely. Flashes of earlier events raced through his mind every second he tried to find sleep.

It was, for a fact, passed midnight. The Generation of Miracles retired late to their bedrooms after Kagami finally passed out. Seirin's ace had not taken too well with the information. Even when Akashi talked alarmingly soft, explaining the situation in even simpler terms than with Kuroko, Kagami did not believe them. Kuroko understood, remembering when he had been prepared to walk out, but the others did not. Aomine snapped at Kagami, Midorima told him to accept reality, and Murasakibara called him names Kuroko would rather not repeat.

After more exasperated questions, Kagami started to try to leave. Given his injuries, he was not successful, and Aomine pushed him roughly back into bed. When the ace started shouting, Midorima put him to sleep.

Finally having enough, Kuroko swung his legs around the bed and hurriedly put on his coat. Then, quietly, he snuck down the hall, into the living room, and opened the patio door. Welcoming, cool air kissed his cheeks. The snow storm had long ended, leaving Kyoto citizens with fresh snow and a cold night. Stepping out, barefoot, he tightened the coat around him and stared out above the patio wall.

An empty driveway. Tall trees. Cloudy, black skies. Dim lights. Snow. Flies. There was nothing beautiful to see.

"You seem to be having troubles with sleep lately, Tetsuya." A soft voice startled him, until he realized it was a voice he was familiar with.

Turning around, Kuroko locked eye contact with Akashi. "Akashi-kun." He regarded the startling white yukata Akashi wore, along with the dragon pattern on its right. "I am not the only one who is having troubles."

"Perhaps." The two stared at each other uncomfortably, their tension still high from the previous days. Akashi stepped out into the patio and stood beside Kuroko, also looking over the wall to observe the night—or morning. They were close enough that their shoulders brushed ever so slightly. "This Kagami Taiga, your teammate, do you think he will be a helpful asset to take back Ryouta?"

Kuroko exhaled through his mouth and watched the hot air appear in the cold. "Kagami-kun may not be willing to help. On top of that, his ability is unknown."

"Is that so?"

Silence stretched over them again. Kuroko warmed his hands in his coat pockets. The two watched as the tree silhouettes swayed back and forth to the gentle wind. Loose, leftover snow flew by and landed on a car's windshield. Faint rustling lost in the woods: the many animals that fought to survive in the harsh winters. A distant call of a crow accompanied by soothing whispers of the night. Calmed breathing of two ordinary yet extraordinary human beings; Akashi's steady, relaxed breaths; Kuroko's strong, peaceful ones. An oncoming breeze blew Akashi's scent over to Kuroko, who relaxed as the atmosphere transformed into something comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun." His voice was quiet. Cautious.

Akashi didn't show if he heard the apology or not. He stayed still with the same, confident and calculating expression he wore. Kuroko waited, waited until the mask wore away into something that represented annoyance and weariness. "There is nothing to apologize for."

Kuroko processed the words, but went on without responding to it. "I am not sorry for my words . . . I apologize for striking you."

"I see."

"It wasn't right of me to hurt you, but what I said was the truth."

And it was. Above everyone, Aomine and Akashi burdened the capture of Kise. Both of them had different ways to channel their anger and failure. Akashi's way was more drastic, and Kuroko would not allow him to be driven by such feelings. Whoever this Jingo man was also to blame. Kuroko remembered the controlled swirl of emotions when Akashi came back from meeting with the government.

Akashi rested his forearms on top of the patio and leaned forward, gazing at a wild cat whose bright eyes lit a soft glow in the darkness. "Tell me, Tetsuya, what do you think of victory?"

Kuroko blinked. "Victory? I . . . I think of victory as something that requires hard work to achieve it."

"That is not how I was raised or taught to think," Akashi replied. "Victory comes as natural as breathing. As long as the situation gives both sides the same advantage, I will always win."

"If Akashi-kun keeps thinking like that, it will turn to arrogance."

The leader let out a short chuckle. "No, I am not trying to become arrogant or conceited, or even brag for that matter. Is doing something as natural as breathing something to brag about? It has become the truth, and it is only that." He flicked his eyes toward an unmoving Kuroko before returning his gaze back to the cat. "I have always known victory, until now. Haizaki has successfully made us retreat; Haizaki has successfully killed a commander of my troops; Haizaki has successfully captured Ryouta." Akashi covered his face with one hand and gripped his front red locks tightly. "They were all failures."

"Akashi-kun, that's—"

"Even so," Akashi interrupted. "Even so, you had the audacity to tell me I was acting out; to so willingly tell me Ryouta's capture affected me most of all." Quickly, so fast Kuroko didn't see it, Akashi had a hand against Kuroko's cold cheek. The next few words came out soft, "Thank you. Victory will always be the same to me, but there will be times where all of us are consumed by the need of it. When that comes, you will be the only one to act." He leaned close, their noses almost touching. "Of course, there will be hell waiting for you as punishment for striking me."

Somehow, the words didn't bother him. Kuroko was more wary of their short distance between each other. "Akashi-kun . . ."

"Stay still, Tetsuya." Akashi closed the distance slowly. Two lips touched; two bodies pressed against each other; two pair of arms wrapped around a body; two minds interlinked together. Akashi's free arm circled around Kuroko's wait. Kuroko tentatively gripped Akashi's breath, unconciously and out of shock.

It was a chaste kiss. Innocent, even. Akashi pulled away first. Kuroko looked dazed, blinking rapidly, causing a short chuckle escape the redhead.

"Let's go, Tetsuya. The park in Kyoto is beautifully lit at night."

** ~Setting Skip~**

"Akashi-kun, who is Jingo . . . –san?"

Akashi looked unsurprised by the question. He swung gently on the swing. "The prime minister of Japan's secret government."

Kuroko didn't look satisfied. He stopped his swing and tilted his head. The black sky now had a hint of color in the early morning. Dressed heavily by Akashi's orders, they walked all the way over to the park from the house. Snow covered the park, but they managed to save the swings by brushing it off and drying it.

"Who is Jingo-san to you?"

"My personal trainer," Akashi answered indifferently. "We were raised by the government, as you know. Jingo, on top of my regular exercises, took time to personally train me from the age of four."

Kuroko didn't miss the light wry tone. "Do you detest him?"

Stiffening, Akashi wrapped his hands around the chains of the swing tightly. "He is not a person I would want you to meet."

"Please tell me."

"Tell you?" Akashi leaned over from his swing, towards Kuroko. "I did not ask you for the first time; may I?"

Kuroko tilted his head, slightly unsure of what he was asking, but nodded. He had a feeling whatever Akashi wanted the redhead would get, anyway. Lips touched his, slightly longer than the last time, but just as chaste and with just as much restraint. Kuroko stayed still. He did not dare to allow a blush come across his face.

Satisfied, Akashi returned his full body to his swing. "Very well."

* * *

Flashback

Age nine

* * *

"Aka-chin!" An abnormally tall child ran through the halls and burst into a large room. It was their bedroom, with colorful bunk-beds, weapons, and bean bags. "Jingo-san wants you."

A short, red-head, contrasing greatly to the tall child, looked up from his book. Annoyed at being interrupted but knowing he could not ignore the call, he closed his book and set it aside. "I told you to knock before entering, Atsushi."

"E-eh? But this is my bedroom too, Aka-chin!"

"Oi, Kise, have you seen my—oh, Akashi." Aomine greeted his teammate as he passed him by. Bruises and cuts colored his neck and arms, but the tanned child showed no pain, nor any indication that it bothered him.

Kise jumped down from his top bunk and staggered a little on the floor. In his hands held a box. "You mean this, Aominecchi?"

"Yeah—wha, hey! Why do you have my cicada box? Give it back!"

"Shut the fuck up! You're all freaking noisy!" Haizaki yelled from across the room.

Midorima sniffed and pushed up his glasses. A rabbit plush sat next to him. "Jingo-san said that isn't elegant language."

Akashi ignored the ruckus and slid out of the room. Knowing where he was to go, he walked leisurely down the hall, narrowing his eyes at the gruff-looking guards. Those heterochromatic eyes, far too intelligent for a nine-year-old, and far too cruel for a child. As he walked, he started to unwrap his right hand from the bandages. It had been severely burned the last time he experimented with his ability.

He came to a door that he became all-too-familiar with. Closing his eyes, he knocked twice.

"Come in." It was a smooth, sly voice.

The room was dark, lit by only one overhead light. Someone tall stood in the middle of the room, expecting him. Akashi fearlessly entered the room and stood promptly in front of the tall man. His heterochromatic eyes were dull, but scheming.

"Ah, Seijuro, your hand has healed?"

Akashi studied his right hand. It obviously wasn't. "No, J—" a rough side kick connected to his ribs. Unexpected pain erupted on his body, and he flew sideways. He crashed onto the ground, rolled, and faced Jingo with fury. Cracked ribs howled at his actions. He lifted his hand, as if to attack to Jingo with his flames, but shocks of agony spread from his wrists and ankles. His body collapsed, harsh pants already emitting from him. Akashi gritted his teeth. Allowing Jingo the pleasure of his screams was forbidden.

Jingo clicked his tongue. "Disappointing. You not only let your guard down, but I can still control you with this." In the tall man's hand, a white remote controller shone in the light. Akashi clenched his fists, detesting the existence of that controller. A boot flew towards his eyes and smashed his skull to the ground.

Ah, the pain. When would he be used to his pain? The boot lifted, then fell again. The pain wasn't dull yet. When would it become dull? Again, the boot smashed his nose. The pain burned hot and cold. When would it become warm? One, last time, it fell on his cheek.

When would he be able to kill this man?

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

**~Setting Skip~**

Aomine nervously shuffled outside the door of Akashi's room. Murasakibara stood beside him, yawning. "Murasakibara, you open it."

"Mm? Why can't Mine-chin do it?" The giant rubbed his eyes. "Why can't we let Aka-chin sleep?"

"Aren't you curious?" Aomine hissed. "We've never seen him sleep before! This is the first time we woke up before him."

Murasakibara blinked. "Ah. Really?"

The door suddenly opened. With an manly yelp, Aomine jumped back and covered his face. When no flames or scissors came at him, he peeked from behind his arms. To his shock, Kuroko stood there, head messy. Their newest member was yawning and touching his bed hair, until he noticed the two people in front of him.

"Murasakibara-kun. Aomine-kun. Good morning." As if it were normal to emerge from Akashi's bedroom, Kuroko shuffled back to his room, giving another yawn on the way.

After, Akashi came out, fully dressed. He, too, had slightly messy hair. "Daiki, Murasakibara. Why are you standing outside my bedroom?"

"Wh—Wha—why—Rather, why did Tetsu just come out of yours?" Aomine gaped, turning his head from Kuroko's back to Akashi.

Murasakibara yawned. "That Kagami guy, he isn't here. It looks like he left."

"I know."

"Did Tetsu sleep in your room? Did you guys do anything? What the hell—what do you mean you know?"

"I advised him in the night to leave if he still did not believe us." Akashi looked down to the empty medical room and shook his head. "That is his answer."

"He's injured, and he idiotically thinks it's best he leave?" Aomine grumbled. "So what, we're just going to let Haizaki have him?"

"No." Akashi's gaze strayed toward a frozen, Kuroko's back. "Now, we wait."

* * *

Author

* * *

Hello,

Sorry for the kind of late update. I was at an anime convention earlier this month, doing a yaoi shoot (I was cosplaying as Kuroko, my male friend as Akashi). Whoo, there were lots of awkward moments xD I planned to update right after, but I couldn't finish it before I went on vacation. When I went on vacation, my family stole my laptop various times, so I couldn't finish it. I am very appreciative of your patience and reviews. They have inspired me and helped me :)

Parts of the chapter are not edited because I wanted you to be able to read an update quickly. It would help IMMENSELY if you would tell me any typos or mistakes.

Again, although it is rather late to remind you since AkaKuro has already happened officially but: I am not writing this story just for AkaKuro! For the viewers who clicked on this story just for AkaKuro, I am sorry to disappoint. This story is an AU plot with action as its main component. Of course I will not have Akashi and Kuroko kissing in every chapter or in the middle of a freaking battlefied. I did show hints, I mean, Akashi took Kuroko to a personal walk and training exercise for one. A person accused of Aomine and Kise being a 'cockblock' (I really find that term demeaning and crude because there will be no sexual intercourse in this story), but may that person elaborate? Kise is the closest person to Aomine when Kuroko is not around (in the original story), and Kise was the one whom sacrificed himself for Aomine. Would that not give reason for Aomine to be most upset?

I am not sure: I do want reader's opinion on this. Are you guys upset at the way I am implying AkaKuro or the slow relationships?

Thank you for all of your support, I am very glad I have you as readers. (And a very special thank-you to the person who gave me a long, helpful review on writing tips. I am dying of embarrassing at how many mistakes I made, but that's writing xD)

I do have a Tumblr, to those who do have a Tumblr. And even if you don't, you can still ask me questions through there, because I will most likely contact you more quickly than Fanfiction. If you are ever wondering why or when I can or won't update, you can check my profile.

But yes, on Tumblr, I do several AkaKuro drabblings/one-shots/AkaKuro fangirling and all that. If you came to this story for that, you can always check the one-shots. I also am taking one-shot requests (I have thirty-one requests to do anyway ;_;)

To the anon-san that wrote: :Geez,, when will kise stop being a damsel in distress? he's already annoying in canon even more so in fanfictions,,

Ahahaha, get out. No, sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I am thinking you are the same guest that complained ONCE MORE about Kise.

~Virelei


End file.
